Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery
by Crystal Knight
Summary: Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi announce that they are making a trip back to Forestville, California where the triplets were born and after that, Usagi's psychic abilities awaken leaving her shaken, frightened, scared, and weakened. Once in Forestville, Nissha, Taiyo, Usagi, Andrea, and Amanda discover that the citizens have vanished! Will they find them? be there and find out!
1. 01 Citizens Vanished, Part 1

NOTE IF YOU HAVEN'T READ SAILOR MOON SOLAR, THE PREQUEL, OF  
>THE PREVIOUS SERIES... SERIES I, II, OR III, PLEASE GO BACK<br>AND READ THEM! THEY ARE LABELED SAILOR MOON SOLAR I, II, AND  
>THREE. THANK YOU!<p>

Today on Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery, Nissha, Taiyo,  
>and Usagi all announce that they are going to take a vacation to<br>Forestville, California, in the United States. Then afterwards, Usagi's  
>dormant psychic ability suddenly awakens showing her scenes from the<br>next conflict and frightening her in the process. Does this show something  
>terrible is about to happen to the Gunshi Triplets? Find out next!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
>Episode 101: "Usagi's Psychic Ability Awakens! The Trip To Forestville!<br>The Citizens Have Vanished!"  
>By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)<br>Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
>'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',<br>'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
>'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'<br>'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
>please go back and read them! They will make sense!<br>This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
>Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!<p>

NOTE: There is a real Forestville in California. The Gunshi  
>Triplets are from this town. Enjoy!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nissha, Taiyo, Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Naru,  
>Luna, Artemis, Corona, Cronos, and Mamoru met at the Hikawa<br>Shrine. Nissha had them come, because they had an announcement.  
>Nissha got everyone's attention.<p>

"Everyone, I am glad you all could come. We Gunshi Triplets have  
>decided to take a trip back to the United States, to California<br>to where we were born. We are taking a trip back to Forestville.  
>Yes, you're wondering, Usagi has agreed to come, although it<br>took lots of convincing. You know, it's vital that all three of  
>us Gunshi Triplets stay together. We will leave in two month's<br>time from today."

Nissha announced.

"You girls deserve a vacation. Especially, Usagi. I know once  
>you're there, you will be at peace and be able to relax."<p>

Luna tried to think positively.

"I think it would be good for Usagi to experience something  
>else than to stay here all the time."<p>

Rei thought. However, something was about to change in Usagi's  
>life that would absolutely scare her beyond belief. She had been<br>quiet lately. No one knew why Usagi had been silent lately. They  
>thought it was pre-vacation jitters or something like that. But,<br>actually it was a pre-psychic awakening symptom. Usagi felt  
>terribly withdrawn. She didn't know why. She felt strange. She<br>never felt anything like this before. Nissha, Taiyo, Usagi,  
>Rei, Naru, Mamoru, and the Guardian Cats were walking together<br>back to Nissha and Taiyo's apartment. They weren't even half way  
>there when Usagi stopped and held her head. She felt dizzy and<br>disoriented. She didn't know why. Her stomach was in knots.  
>her vision was getting blurry and cloudy. Her arms and hands<br>felt like they were going to sleep. Her legs felt like jello.  
>Her feet felt like frozen blocks of ice. Whatever it was<br>it was about to hit and she didn't like it. She wanted to  
>say something but, lost the strength to do so. Then her vision<br>suddenly went totally blurry and it hit. Her head jolted  
>back and she fell backwards into a violent vision. Nissha<br>and Taiyo caught her. For two minutes she saw images being  
>played right before her eyes and as quickly as it began, it was<br>over and her sight returned. Totally drained from the experience,  
>like before she tried to speak, but couldn't find the strength<br>to do so and Usagi fainted. Her psychic ability had awakened  
>with a violent vision. They said that the first vision was<br>one of awakening and the others were not always that bad.  
>But, Usagi's experience of what she just gone through made<br>them worry for her. Everyone spoke at once.

"USAGI!?"

Everyone yelled.

"What happened?"

Nissha asked. She was worried. Usagi had been withdrawn lately.  
>With each passing day leading to this event, Usagi had been<br>very quiet like it was a sign to something significant. Rei brought  
>her fingers to her face and concentrated on Usagi.<p>

"Strange." Rei started and then continuing, "Whatever it was, it is  
>was powerful enough to cause her to faint. Whatever happened, it<br>was powerful. We will have to ask Usagi when she wakes up."

Rei reported. Rei was psychic too, but Rei also didn't realize at  
>the moment, that Usagi's psychic ability had awoken leaving the<br>poor girl terrified and fainted. Mamoru picked up Usagi and everyone  
>continued to Nissha and Taiyo's apartment. Once there at the apartment,<br>Mamaoru placed Usagi in her bed. Usagi remained asleep for about two  
>hours after the vision. Then slowly she started to wake up. Everyone<br>focused on Usagi. Rei spoke first.

"Usagi, how are you feeling?"

Rei asked in a worried tone. Usagi tried to find the strength to speak.

"I feel really fatigued. I feel weak all over."

Usagi replied. She was barely able to speak at all.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Nissha asked. Usagi thought for a moment and tried to remember.

"I remember, I felt very weak and I suddenly saw images playing  
>right before my eyes. It went so fast, that it ended as quickly<br>as it began."

Usagi tried to explain her experience.

"A vision, huh? Interesting."

Rei thought. She wasn't sure about of what Usagi had experienced.  
>But it was rough and violent for Usagi.<p>

"Do you want something to eat?"

Nissha asked.

"I am not hungry, beside I probably just throw it back up."

Usagi responded. Usagi loved eating, but she knew that eating something  
>now would make her feel worse.<p>

"Tell me Usagi, what did your stomach feel like before that vision?"

Rei asked. Usagi thought for a moment and spoke.

"My stomach felt like it was in knots. I felt sick to my stomach."

Usagi replied in a weak tone.

"I see. Very peculiar indeed."

Rei thought out loud.

"Do you know what happened to Usagi?"

Taiyo asked.

"Usagi would to have more of those visions before I can make a ruling  
>on what is happening to Usagi."<p>

Rei replied. Rei thought Usagi had turned psychic, but wasn't sure  
>yet.<p>

"Guys, if you don't mind, I am going to get more sleep. Good night."

Usagi told them and fell asleep before they could answer.

"I haven't seen Usagi this worn out in ages. I am glad we don't have  
>to tell her to rest."<p>

Nissha added her thoughts to what was happening to Usagi. That night,  
>Nissha got out some of Julia Gunshi's journals hoping that in those<br>journals might shed some light to what had happened to Usagi. Nissha  
>spent a few hours looking through the journals of Julia Gunshi to find<br>out what happened to Usagi. Nissha finally found something interesting.

"Look at this. Mother writes this on page seventeen of journal number  
>five it says this, 'I have had this psychic ability since I was small.<br>But my three daughters in whom were born to me, it's highly possible that  
>that one of them might have this ability. If they do, the ability may<br>be dormant. If anyone of them have this ability, they may try to suppress  
>the ability to keep it from rising. But, that ability will awaken on its<br>own with a great fury.'"

Nissha reads the section that proved to be of interest.

"Interesting Nissha. Are you suggesting that Usagi may have suppressed  
>this psychic ability for a long while to keep it from waking?"<p>

Rei asked. Rei was very concerned and curious.

"Usagi has suppressed things before. She's an expert at it. I am speaking  
>about her scarred heart."<p>

Taiyo gave her observations.

"Yes she indeed has sis. Usagi's good at hiding things and suppressing  
>things she don't like."<p>

Nissha added her thoughts as she turned the pages of the journal  
>trying to figure out if Usagi really was psychic. Then Nissha spoke<br>up again.

"Listen to this. On page thirty two she writes, 'I have secretly  
>observed Nissha and Taiyo. I am led to believe that Nissha and Taiyo<br>aren't psychic, however I am led to believe the oldest one may have  
>this ability and try to keep it from surfacing. If she has this<br>ability, some of the symptoms will be dizziness, disorientation,  
>upset stomach to name a few. The awakening may last for days until<br>those symptoms vanish.' So, that explains it."

Nissha reported.

"I see. Usagi has been acting strange lately."

Taiyo thought.

"Tomorrow, we might know for sure if Usagi is psychic or not."

Nissha added.

"Right. Let's get some rest. Tomorrow we can ask Usagi-Chan about  
>her symptoms."<p>

Rei suggested. So Nissha, Taiyo, and Rei got rest that night. The  
>next morning. All three of them were up except Usagi. Usagi didn't<br>sleep well in the night. She had night visions throughout the  
>night. Finally, Usagi woke up and managed to get herself dressed<br>and joined the others in the living room. Everyone focused their  
>eyes on her.<p>

"Are you okay Usagi?"

Taiyo asked.

"I am very tired."

Usagi answered as she sat on the couch between Nissha and  
>Taiyo.<p>

"Usagi, do you want something to eat?"

Nissha offered.

"No thank you. My stomach is still tied in knots. Plus, I have no strength to  
>eat anything."<p>

Usagi replied. It wasn't very long after Usagi was in the living room  
>and the others talking to her, Usagi felt strange once more. Her stomach<br>suddenly twisted in knots, her vision blurred again. Her hands and arms  
>fell asleep. She felt dizzy and disoriented again. Then she fell back on<br>the couch and the vision hit. The images were like the last, very rapid  
>and very quick. The vision lasted longer this time. When the vision ended,<br>Usagi's vision returned to normal. Nissha, Taiyo, and Rei was concerned  
>about Usagi's well being.<p>

"Usagi, are you alright?"

Rei asked. Usagi waited until she gathered her strength to speak.

"I am wore out. I had another vision again."

Usagi answered barely mustered enough strength to speak.

"If you're tired, maybe you should rest."

Taiyo suggested.

"I'll be okay."

Usagi replied trying to smile. Rei quietly observed Usagi. Rei knew  
>that Usagi was having a series of awakening visions. Very vivid and<br>rapid. And not long after the second vision another vision hit again  
>this time the most violent of all and lasting for about several minutes.<br>When the latest vision ended, Usagi returned to normal and lost all  
>ability to speak.<p>

"That was number three."

Nissha observed.

"How many awakening visions will she have?"

Taiyo wondered.

"Don't know. Sometimes two or more depending on the person. Mine was  
>very minor. I think I recalled having two."<p>

Rei answered. Not long after Usagi's last vision, Usagi fainted  
>once more. An hour later, Usagi woke up again. Rei spoke to her.<p>

"How are you feeling Usagi?"

Rei asked.

"I feel really fatigued. My stomach is no longer in knots. I am so  
>hungry."<p>

Usagi answered.

"Want something to eat?"

Nissha offered.

"Sure. I'll try eating something."

Usagi reluctantly agreed. She didn't know if she could keep down  
>food after her body had been in chaos.<p>

"I'll make something light for you."

Nissha tells her and goes into the Kitchen. Rei sits next to  
>Usagi.<p>

"Usagi, I think I know what has been happening to you."

Rei announced.

"Really? Like what Rei?"

Usagi was kind of surprised that Rei had an answer.

"Usagi, this may be a bit of a shock to you, but your psychic  
>abilities has awakened. You have become psychic Usagi-Chan."<p>

Rei brought the news to Usagi. Usagi's head shot back in surprise.

"Are you absolutely sure, Rei?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes, Usagi. You had three terrifying awakening visions in which  
>caused a lot of side effects before and after and also you told<br>me earlier your stomach was in knots. All of these are the  
>signs that a person goes through when their psychic ability<br>awakens."

Rei revealed to Usagi.

"So Rei, am I now weird that I have this ability?"

Usagi wondered.

"Not at all Usagi! Remember, I am psychic too. Consider it a  
>gift Usagi. Not everyone is a psychic. I have some abilities<br>that psychics have, but I think your psychic ability is  
>stronger than mine. I can help you learn and control your<br>abilities. Then you can turn your abilities on and off when you  
>need to. What do you say, Usagi?"<p>

Rei offered. Usagi thought before answering.

"Well, I want to have complete control of myself. I don't want  
>these psychic powers to go haywire on me. But, I think it<br>would be best if I rested first. Not only do I have my  
>scarred heart, I now have this untamed psychic ability."<p>

Usagi answered still being unsure about this new found  
>ability. Nissha returned and Rei spoke.<p>

"Yes, resting is important if I am going to teach you how  
>to control your powers."<p>

Rei agreed. resting for Usagi was important because of the  
>intense ordeal she went through. Nissha spoke.<p>

"Here. One egg hard with a piece of toast with strawberry  
>jam and a glass of orange juice. Please take your time.<br>Your body has been through a lot. Going slow in eating  
>will do you good. I hope."<p>

Nissha told her. Usagi picked up the fork and cut a piece  
>of the egg and ate a bit. Usagi had forgotten what food<br>actually tasted like. So far her stomach wasn't rejecting  
>the food it received. After several minutes Usagi finished.<br>Rei looked at Usagi for a moment and spoke to her.

"Usagi, I have a question for you."

Rei asked. Rei wanted to know how long Usagi had these pre-  
>psychic awakening symptoms and for how long. Rei finally<br>spoke.

"Usagi, how long has these pre-psychic awakening symptoms been  
>bothering you?"<p>

Rei asked in a calm voice. Usagi was already tired, shaken,  
>and worn out by the experience she felt. Usagi thought for<br>a moment and replied.

"I don't know Rei-Chan."

Usagi spoke in a soft depressed voice. Usagi was worn out  
>and visibly shaken by the experience.<p>

"Are you sure, Usagi that you can't remember anything."

Rei asked. Rei was pushing it knowing Usagi was extremely  
>tired.<p>

"I can't recall anything."

Usagi answered. She couldn't remember when she started having  
>those symptoms. Rei asked again knowing Usagi may get angry<br>over being asked a third time.

"Are you sure?"

Rei asked knowing that Usagi was going to explode. And she did!

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!"

Usagi exploded. Usagi was extremely tired. Then she realized that  
>she yelled at Rei. Usagi teared up. And spoke.<p>

"I am sorry, Rei. I am so tired. Maybe I should rest."

Usagi apologized. Her body was very fatigued and all wore out.

"I am sorry, Usagi. I didn't mean to push you too far. Yes, maybe  
>you should rest. You'll feel better if you let your body rest."<p>

Rei apologized and suggested that Usagi should rest.

"Maybe I should."

Usagi answered as she tried to get up, but her legs collapsed on  
>her and she fell to the floor. Nissha and Taiyo went to Usagi and<br>picked up Usagi off the floor.

"Off to bed you go!"

Nissha ordered as they got Usagi off the floor. They started taking  
>her to the bedroom. They got Usagi to her bed. She got in. Nissha covered<br>her up.

"Now, Usagi rest, okay? You'll feel better soon. That I promise you."

Nissha told her.

"I am sorry if I got upset earlier."

Usagi was visibly shaken that she yelled at Rei.

"It's okay Usagi. Rest now. Don't worry about it. Rest."

Nissha replied as she tried to calm Usagi down by massaging  
>Usagi's shoulders. Usagi slowly became very relaxed and fell<br>asleep within minutes. Nissha spoke again.

"You're tired. Rest now. You'll feel better tomorrow. Everyone  
>forgives you. Now rest."<p>

Nissha told Usagi who had just fallen asleep. Usagi slept all  
>night and woke up the next morning feeling a little better.<br>Nissha and Taiyo were by her bed. Taiyo spoke up.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

Taiyo asked. Usagi looked at them and slowly spoke.

"I am okay. I still feel tired."

Usagi answered.

"Want to go to the living room for awhile? Rei will be here  
>soon."<p>

Nissha asked.

"Yes, I would like to go back into the living room. Please help  
>me."<p>

Usagi replied and asked them to help her. She sat up and moved to  
>the edge of the bed and stood up and Nissha and Taiyo got a hold of<br>her before she could fall. Her legs still had no strength to move  
>on its own, So Nissha and Taiyo walked her to the living room.<br>They sat her down on the couch. Nissha spoke to Usagi again.

"Usagi, want something to eat?"

Nissha asked. Usagi thought about it for a moment. Her stomach  
>growled.<p>

"I think you better feed the beast before it rebels or something!"

Usagi tried to make a funny, and then was brought back into reality  
>by her psychic ability.<p>

"You look depressed Usagi."

Taiyo observed. Nissha went into the kitchen.

"I am okay Taiyo. I keep thinking about my psychic ability. I can't  
>stop thinking about it."<p>

Usagi spoke softly. Usagi thought about her new ability and that she  
>would have to master this new ability. The more she thought about it<br>the more she didn't like to be psychic.

"Try not to worry about it sis. We all have to learn new things all the  
>time. I know you're uncomfortable about being psychic. Try not to<br>worry about it and relax."

Taiyo told her.

"Maybe you're right."

Usagi answered.

"Have you had anymore visions since yesterday?"

Taiyo asked.

"No. I haven't had any yet."

Usagi answered. Usagi was telling the truth. Since the day before she had  
>no more visions. In a way, this was a good thing.<p>

"I am glad you have had no visions. Maybe you can recover before more  
>hit."<p>

Taiyo thought.

"Yeah."

Usagi agreed. Usagi thought about her being psychic. She couldn't get  
>it out of her head. Nissha was almost done with Usagi's breakfast<br>when Usagi was about to have her first regular vision. Her vision  
>blurred and Usagi fell into a trance and had her vision. In her vision,<br>she was running through the streets of an empty town and to a graveyard.  
>There she searched the tombstones for a certain tombstone. She found it.<br>It read the following:

MARK GUNSHI (1947-1997) Husband and Father  
>JULIA GUNSHI (1946-1997 Wife and Mother<p>

Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo Will Always Be In Your Hearts.

Usagi saw that in her vision and tears filled her eyes. Nissha, Taiyo  
>saw that Usagi had a vision again and they could do nothing currently<br>for her. Nissha and Taiyo's door bell rang and Nissha opened the door  
>to let Rei and Luna in.<p>

"It seems I am too late."

Rei made her statement when she saw Usagi staring into space knowing  
>Usagi would have another vision. Usagi continued having her vision.<br>In her vision, Usagi sat by the gravestone in tears and seemed to be  
>mourning. Usagi had never felt sad for someone else. She learned a lot<br>about her birth parents. After the vision ended, Usagi kept playing the  
>same vision in her head trying to make sense of it. Tears continued<br>to flow showing great love for her parents. Rei started to call out  
>to Usagi softly. Rei wanted Usagi to snap out of her vision. Usagi<br>kept having the same vision. Slowly the voice of Rei reached Usagi's  
>ears and Usagi snapped out of her vision and in tears. Usagi made a<br>deep sigh. Rei noticed that Usagi looked so sad.

"Usagi, what's wrong?"

Rei asked in a soft tone. Usagi looked up at Rei, but Usagi didn't  
>say anything.<p>

"Usagi, you experienced something sad in your vision? Please speak  
>to me."<p>

Rei begged. But Usagi just kept making deep sighs and her tears kept  
>flowing down her face. Rei kept calling out to Usagi.<p>

"Usagi... Usagi..."

Rei kept calling. Usagi finally responded and spoke.

"I am okay... Rei..."

Usagi responded. Tears kept flowing softly.

"Usagi, I haven't seen you so sad in a long time. You  
>had a sad vision?"<p>

Rei asked.

"Yes, Rei I did."

Usagi replied.

"What did you see Usagi?"

Rei asked in a curious tone.

"I saw the tombstone of my parents."

Usagi replied again in a soft tone that Rei barely heard.

"The Tsukino's?"

"Not them." Usagi started and then continuing, "The Gunshi's, Mark and Julia.  
>In my vision I visited the grave site of my parents. I was on the ground<br>in tears mourning... after the vision ended I kept replaying the same vision  
>in my head... I don't know why... I just wanted to learn as much as I could<br>from my vision. I am an oddball and a misfit for doing strange things."

Usagi replied in a depressing tone. Rei came and sat down next to Usagi. Rei  
>placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder. She spoke to Usagi.<p>

"Usagi, you're not an oddball or a misfit. You are very special young lady  
>and very gifted. This is a new experience for you. Just believe in yourself.<br>Okay?"

Rei told her. Usagi nodded. Nissha spoke up.

"Usagi, your breakfast is ready. Why don't you eat it before it get cold. Okay?"

Nissha asked her.

"Okay. I am hungry anyway."

Usagi realized that she was hungry. Usagi picked up the plate of food and picked  
>up the fork. Usagi noticed it was the same type of food as the day before.<br>"Usagi. I am going to hypnotize you to see how long you had suppressed that  
>psychic ability of yours to keep it from waking. When I start, you will only<br>hear my voice and you will disregard all other voices. I will ask you a series  
>questions. You will answer clearly and I will help you through the hypnotism,<br>okay?"

Rei told her. Usagi nodded.

"Okay, Usagi. I'll begin."

Rei asked Usagi. Usagi nodded. Usagi was completely relaxed. Rei spoke again.

"Now, Usagi. I will begin. You will only respond to my voice. At the moment,  
>you haven't met your sisters yet. Now, please tell me where you are when you<br>first started to feel your psychic to awaken. Where are you and when did it  
>start to awaken?"<p>

Rei asked.

"I am at... I am at the Starlight Tower."

Usagi answered.

"What are you doing there?"

Rei asked.

"I followed Mamo-san there. He was challenged by Zoicite to obtain the  
>Rainbow Crystals, but in the end he was hurt in protecting me. In my<br>sorrow I drawn the Rainbow Crystals to myself and the Ginzuishou appeared.  
>Then I transformed into Princess Serenity and after a short time I passed<br>out. When I came to again. I started to feel extremely weird."

Usagi replied.

"I see. Was this the first time you experience your stomach in knots and  
>feeling dizzy and your legs feeling weak as well?"<p>

Rei asked.

"Yes, Rei. It was. I stood and asked if Tuxedo Kamen was alive or not and  
>you replied that he was alive, but the enemy got him. I felt sick at<br>my stomach and felt a bit dizzy... my legs too weren't doing good. Everyone  
>is telling me I should be the Moon Princess, but actually I used my excuses<br>of not being the Moon Princess to cover up my psychic symptoms. Those symptoms  
>continued for a few days until I saw Tuxedo Mask again and then they vanished<br>as quickly as it came."

Usagi explained.

"Now Usagi, was this the last time you experience you felt these awakening  
>symptoms?"<p>

Rei asked.

"No. There were two more times."

Usagi answered.

"You changed times and places where are you now?"

Rei asked.

"I am somewhere in Tokyo."

Usagi answered.

"What are you doing there?"

Rei asked.

"Crying. Mamoru broke up with me. I am feeling very bad. My stomach is  
>starting to be twisted in knots. I feel my psychic power trying to<br>rise once. But like before I suppressed it to where it didn't rise  
>again for awhile."<p>

Usagi explained.

"Good. Good. Now, you have changed times and places again. Where are you now?"

Rei asked.

"It's my birthday. Mamoru forgot my birthday and I slapped him and ran off. I  
>ran to where there was a fountain and sat on a bench and cried. My psychic<br>ability then tried to rise, but I quickly suppressed it and I kept it buried  
>until recently."<p>

Usagi revealed.

"Now, Usagi. You're back in the present day. Your back with your sisters. Now,  
>when did the psychic power start to rise again?"<p>

Rei asked.

"Nissha and Taiyo had just told me that they wished to go back to the United  
>States for a visit, I told them to have a good time that I wasn't going."<p>

Usagi told Rei.

"Then, did those psychic symptoms rise?"

Rei asked again.

"About an half an hour after they finally convinced me."

Usagi explained the recent turn of events.

"What happened then?"

Rei questioned Usagi.

"My stomach started to twist in knots and the meal I had ate earlier, I threw  
>it up and after that, I lost my will to speak."<p>

Usagi explained.

"Did this accelerate until your first psychic awakening?"

Rei asked.

"Yes. I tried to suppress it as before, but my will weakened and  
>I could no longer suppress it. Then after we left the Hikawa Shrine<br>my psychic ability woke up with a vengeance"

Usagi answered to the best of her ability.

"Good, Usagi, I have gathered all the information I need. When I  
>snap my fingers, everything will be as it was before the hypnosis."<p>

Rei told Usagi and Rei snapped her fingers and Usagi returned to  
>normal. Usagi blinked her eyes like nothing ever happened. Rei<br>looked at Usagi and Rei spoke.

"Gee Usagi, you're sure good at suppressing things."

Rei spoke to Usagi. Rei wasn't shocked. She knew Usagi had a  
>knack at hiding problems. Usagi looked depressed again.<p>

"I am sorry I kept it hid for so long. How was I to know I had  
>a hidden ability like my psychic ability."<p>

Usagi really felt bad.

"Usagi-Chan. There was no way you could have known. But didn't  
>I tell you I would help you to train you to learn your abilities<br>better?"

Rei asked.

"Yes, I still feel awful. Why was it suppressed for so long?"

Usagi asked.

"Maybe the time wasn't right. Maybe you were not ready. Usagi, the  
>time is right for me to train you. I can only do it only if you want<br>me to."

Rei answered Usagi. Usagi just sat there on the couch thinking about  
>the last vision that she had. Usagi thought about that vision and<br>in an instant Usagi's blurred again and Usagi had another vision.  
>Rei noticed that Usagi slipped back into another vision. In this<br>vision, she saw strange new enemies in a town faraway. The same  
>place where she saw the tombstone of her birth parents. Rei desperately<br>tried to get Usagi to snap out of the vision, but this time Rei had  
>to wait it out. Usagi also saw that Nissha, Taiyo, and herself were<br>not able to stand against these new enemies and their powers were starting  
>to drain. Rei kept calling out to Usagi to get her to snap out of her<br>vision. But Rei was having a hard time calling out to Usagi. Then, like  
>it began, Usagi's vision ended and Usagi snapped out of her vision.<br>Rei spoke to Usagi once again. Usagi sat there depressed once more.  
>The vision was real enough to frighten her. Rei tried to comfort Usagi<br>knowing that Usagi had visions she could not control. Rei finally  
>spoke to Usagi.<p>

"Usagi, you must try to control those visions. The more you're  
>depressed the more you will have those visions. I must train<br>you to have visions properly. Usagi this is very important.  
>You must be happy. You psychic power feeds from your emotions.<br>Please Usagi, I know how hard this must be, but your emotions  
>will cause you to have bad visions. Please try hard to contain<br>those emotions... please?"

Rei asked. Usagi looked down at her skirt that she had on. She  
>thought about being psychic and that her abilities wasn't something<br>she was used to. Then Usagi looked over at Rei and Usagi spoke.

"I'll try. I am not used to controlling my emotions. Please Rei,  
>please help me! I am desperate!"<p>

Usagi spoke to Rei as tears flowed from her eyes. What if terrible  
>frightening visions came and she couldn't control it? She'd be in trouble.<p>

"Didn't I tell you I will help you? Now cheer up."

Rei asked. She brought out a handkerchief and dried Usagi's tears.  
>Rei then got up and went to the other side of the table. Rei spoke.<p>

"Nissha, could you get me a chair please?"

Rei asked. Nissha brought a chair and Rei sat down. Usagi faced  
>Rei's direction and Rei spoke.<p>

"Usagi, I am going to try something on you. It's called levitation.  
>That's where you use your mind to move objects. I want you to try<br>to move my transformation pen with your mind. So, please try Usagi."

Rei instructed. Usagi nodded and agreed.

"Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo. I will need complete silence. Usagi I  
>want you to try to move the pen with your mind. Are you ready to<br>start? Empty your mind of everything except of the task at hand.  
>Are you ready?"<p>

Rei asked.

"Yes."

Usagi answered. Usagi tried emptying her mind except for the task at hand.

"Now, Usagi. Concentrate on my transformation pen. Lift it up slowly okay.  
>Now please try to lift it."<p>

Rei asked Usagi. Usagi concentrated on the transformation pen and the  
>pen started to lift from the table. Rei spoke again.<p>

"Now, Usagi. Listen carefully. Lift up the pen slowly, I will tell you  
>when that is enough."<p>

Rei spoke again. Usagi lifted up the pen higher to about two feet  
>off the table. Then Rei spoke again.<p>

"Now, Usagi carefully cause the pen to land back on the table slowly."

Rei commanded and Usagi obeyed. Usagi slowly back down to the table.  
>Then the pen landed safely on the table. Rei spoke once more.<p>

"Usagi, you caused that pen of mine to be two feet above the table."

Rei announced. Usagi just sat there and not saying a word. Rei  
>spoke again.<p>

"Usagi, I want you to try something a bit heavier and a bit larger.  
>Okay?"<p>

Rei asked. Usagi agreed. Then Rei spoke up again.

"Okay, you are going to lift up this paper weight. And as before,  
>think of nothing but about moving the paper weight."<p>

Rei told her and Usagi complied. Usagi began to lift up the paper  
>weight slowly. She lifted it to about three feet high and Rei<br>spoke again.

"Now hold it there. Don't let it fall. keep it there, okay?"

Rei commanded Usagi and Usagi complied again keeping the paper  
>weight in place. Then Rei spoke again.<p>

"Now Usagi, I want you to move to the paper weight and move it  
>to Nissha, okay?"<p>

Rei spoke and Usagi obeyed moving the object towards Nissha and then  
>Usagi slowly placed the object in Nissha's hands. Then Rei spoke<br>again.

"Good Usagi. I don't want to do anymore today. Usagi, you need to  
>rest. Your body isn't fully recovered. Okay?"<p>

Rei told her.

"I understand. Rei, I want everyone to meet me here tomorrow. I  
>am going to reveal to them that I have become psychic, I think<br>they should know. It's only fair."

Usagi decided. It was only fair so the others wouldn't worry  
>about her.<p>

"Okay, Usagi. I think that's wise. Now back to bed you go."

Rei ordered Usagi. Nissha and Taiyo helped Usagi off the couch  
>and escorted her back to her bed. Rei followed. Rei spoke.<p>

"Usagi, think nothing about your visions. Okay? The more you  
>think about those visions the more you think about them, the<br>more you'll have bad visions. Your psychic powers are fueled  
>by your emotions. Keep your mind clear until I can find a way<br>to separate your emotions from your psychic abilities."

Rei told her.

"I'll try."

Usagi answered. After that Usagi fell asleep and Rei left.  
>The next day, everyone came over to hear what Usagi had<br>to say, but Usagi was still asleep. She slowly woke up to sounds  
>to people talking. Usagi got out of bed and slowly made her way<br>to the living room. She was still weak from her awakening  
>experience. Her legs didn't allow her to move very fast. She<br>made it to the living room but her legs buckled and Usagi  
>collapsed to the floor. Nissha and Taiyo run to pick up<br>Usagi from the floor. They lift Usagi off of the floor and  
>help her to stand. Usagi speaks.<p>

"Everyone, thank you for coming. I know you are all wondering  
>why I asked you all to come here. It's simple. Something<br>recently has happened to me and I have become very weakened  
>by it. Everyone, I had a hidden dormant ability that has<br>suddenly awakened with a vengeance. And left me in a severely  
>weakened state."<p>

Usagi started. Then Usagi spoke again.

"Everyone, my psychic power has awakened. It has been suppressed  
>far too long. I had three terrifying awakening visions and two<br>normal visions. I wanted to tell you so you don't worry about  
>me."<p>

Usagi finished and she about collapsed again, but Nissha and  
>Taiyo held on to her. Nissha spoke to Usagi.<p>

"And you are going back to bed! You shouldn't be out of bed.  
>You are too weak to stand by yourself. Until your legs get<br>stronger, I forbid you to get out of bed until you're better."

Nissha told her.

"But..."

Usagi protested.

"I am sorry, but you are weak. Now come Taiyo, let's take her  
>back to her bed."<p>

Nissha told Usagi and the escorted Usagi back to her bed.  
>Then Nissha helped Usagi back in her bed. And Nissha massaged<br>Usagi's shoulders to relax her until Usagi fell asleep once  
>more. Then Nissha and Taiyo went back into the living room.<br>Rei told the others that Usagi's psychic ability was fueled  
>by Usagi's emotions and caused her to have bad visions.<br>Rei then spoke up.

"I may know a way of helping Usagi with her psychic ability  
>so that her emotions won't fuel her psychic ability. Her<br>psychic ability is untamed and it could harm her in the  
>long run if her ability isn't controlled properly. I<br>started teaching her some techniques that will help her  
>but I am not sure if I can truly teach Usagi to control<br>her power properly."

Rei explained.

"How long has her ability been awakened?"

Haruka asked.

"Only a few days. I worry for her. Usagi is good at  
>suppressing things she don't like."<p>

Rei spoke she remembered Usagi's scarred heart.

"How long did Usagi keep this psychic ability suppressed?"

Michiru asked.

"I did hypnosis on Usagi and found out she keep this power  
>suppressed since the time of the Dark Kingdom."<p>

Rei announced.

"How can someone keep a power suppressed that long?"

Haruka asked.

"I don't know really. Usagi isn't like us. She has powers  
>and abilities that we don't have."<p>

Rei explained knowing Usagi was indeed powerful. Over the  
>next few days, Usagi's legs began to regain their strength<br>and Rei started to teach Usagi again. Then one day Rei spoke  
>to Usagi.<p>

"Usagi, this time you are going to lift a human in the air.  
>I want you to keep your mind clear. I only want you to think of<br>the task at hand. Nissha and Taiyo. I need one you to volunteer  
>for this task."<p>

Rei spoke to them.

"I will."

Nissha volunteered.

"Usagi, I want you to slowly from the couch and you will listen  
>to my voice."<p>

Rei told her. Usagi nodded. And then Usagi slowly started to lift  
>Nissha off the couch and to lift her high to the point that she<br>didn't touch anything. Then Rei spoke again.

"Now Usagi move Nissha over to the middle of the living room.  
>And once you move her there. Keep her there for a minute."<p>

Rei commanded. Usagi nodded. Usagi started moving Nissha  
>to the middle of the living room and Usagi kept Nissha in<br>mid air for a moment. Then Rei spoke.

"Now Usagi. you will turn Nissha upside down very slowly  
>until she is vertical with the floor. Do you understand?"<p>

Rei asked. Usagi nodded. Usagi slowly started to turn Nissha  
>upside down to where she vertical with the floor. Then Rei<br>spoke again.

"Good Usagi, now put her right side up again slowly and then  
>let her descend to the floor safely."<p>

Rei told Usagi. Usagi started to turn Nissha right side up  
>and once Nissha was right side up. Usagi slowly caused Nissha<br>to descend to the floor safely. Then Usagi snapped out of her  
>trance. Usagi spoke to Nissha.<p>

"Sis, you weren't hurt?"

Usagi asked.

"No, I am fine."

Nissha replied as she took a deep sigh of relief. The time passed  
>and the time for Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi to depart for the<br>United States. The Senshi gathered at the Tokyo International  
>Airport. Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi all have the same thing on. They<br>wore matching pink blouse and pink skirt sets. Usagi seemed to be  
>a bit down. She never left Japan on her own. Rei walked up to Usagi.<p>

"Usagi, everyone wanted to help you out so we all got you something  
>really nice and to help you with your abilities so they will be controlled<br>and properly channeled so we got you this. Please open it."

Rei handed her a small pink box. Usagi opened the small box and inside  
>was a pink gem in a shape of a heart with diamonds lined up on the<br>edge of the gem.

"What's this?"

Usagi asked.

"This will aide you and control your untamed ability. Always make sure  
>you wear this, okay? Trust me Usagi, this gem will help you. You might<br>feel uneasy about the gem at first, but you will get used to it. This  
>is from all of us. Keep your mind clear and just try to be happy and<br>have a fun time, okay?"

Rei told Usagi. Mamoru came and took the gem that was on a gold chain  
>and put it around Usagi's neck. Then he looked at Usagi.<p>

"It looks good on you Usako."

Mamoru told her.

"Thank you Mamo-Chan... everyone. Mamo-Chan, are you okay with me  
>leaving?"<p>

Usagi asked.

"Yes Usako. You go and spend time with your sisters. Listen to them  
>Usako and trust in them. Now go Usako, Nissha and Taiyo are ready.<br>Luna take care of Usagi."

Mamoru told Usagi and to Luna. Nissha came and grabbed Usagi. Usagi  
>picked up the cat carrier that had Luna in it. Taiyo had the cat<br>carrier that had Corona. They grabbed their luggage and checked  
>the luggage and the cat carriers in. Then their carry on luggage<br>was checked in.

"Luna and Corona we will see you when we land in San Francisco."

Nissha told the cat guardians. Then Nissha spoke.

"Usagi you have the window seat, you have to go first."

Nissha told her. Nissha gave Usagi her ticket. The triplets waved  
>good by the others and they led Usagi down the walk way to the<br>Jet Plane. The airline official took their tickets and Nissha, Taiyo,  
>and Usagi boarded the plane and their seats were close to the front<br>of the jet plane. Nissha put all their luggage in the over head  
>compartment. Usagi got to the far seat by the window followed by<br>Nissha and then Taiyo. each of them buckled in. Nissha talked to  
>Usagi.<p>

"Don't worry Usagi. You'll have a good time. Just relax, okay?"

Nissha told her.

"Okay, I'll try."

Usagi replied and looked out the window of the jet plane. Then after  
>several minutes a voice came over the overhead speaker. The voice<br>spoke and gave the safety protocols and then after that, the plane  
>left the terminal and headed to the runway to where it would take<br>off. Once it got to the runway. It got clearance to take off.  
>And in a fast speed, the plane took off and lifted off the ground<br>into the air. Usagi felt a little uneasy. Not because she was in  
>the air, but because of the gem keeping her psychic abilities in<br>check. After about an hour in the air, a stewardess came by and  
>offered them something to eat and something to drink. The stewardess<br>looked at the triplets. She never saw anyone so pretty like them  
>before. Nissha got Usagi's attention.<p>

"Usagi, what do you want to drink?"

Nissha asked.

"Water is fine."

Usagi replied in a soft tone. The stewardess gave them three bottles of  
>water and a cup for each and something to eat as well. Afterwards,<br>Usagi remained quiet for the rest of the trip. Then the jet plane  
>landed in San Francisco. Once the plane got to the terminal. Nissha<br>and Taiyo got their overhead luggage and made it where Usagi could get  
>out and made their way out of the plane. Nissha was in the lead followed<br>by Taiyo and Usagi following after them. They went down the walkway into  
>the airport and Nissha spoke to Usagi.<p>

"Hurry up Usagi!"

Nissha told her.

"Okay, I am coming!"

Usagi told them. And in the airport were Amanda Lockhart and Andrea Sackston. They  
>were waiting for them. Usagi caught up to her sisters. And there Andrea and Amanda<br>greeted them.

"Hello Nissha and Taiyo and especially you Usagi."

Andrea greeted them.

"Hello Usagi. I hope you are well."

Amanda told her.

"I am fine thank you."

Usagi replied. Nissha and Taiyo went and got all their luggage and the  
>cat carriers and Andrea went and got her car. Amanda spoke to Usagi.<p>

"So, Usagi is all those toxins gone?"

Amanda asked.

"Yes Amanda. Thanks for helping me back then. You have my gratitude."

Usagi replied. Nissha and Taiyo came back with their luggage. Usagi  
>picked up the cat carrier with Luna in it. Then they used a cart<br>to take all the luggage to Andrea's car. Then they placed the luggage  
>out of the cat and into Andrea's car in the trunk. Nissha and Taiyo<br>got in with Usagi taking the seat by the window. Amanda got in the  
>passenger seat in the front. And they all buckled and Andrea drove<br>out of the airport and started heading north to Forestville. It  
>didn't take her long to get out of San Francisco. However they<br>came near Fortestville and it seemed frightfully quiet. Too quiet.  
>Then they entered the town.<p>

"Where is everybody?"

Nissha asked.

"Oh my goodness! This is what I experienced in my visions!"

Usagi stammered in surprise. Andrea drove slowly. Then Usagi spoke  
>up again.<p>

"Please stop the car!"

Usagi asked. and Andrea stopped the car and Usagi unbuckled and got out  
>of the car and ran down the streets on her own. She relived one<br>of her visions to guide her to where she wanted to go. And it led her  
>to the Forestville Cemetery.<p>

"I know where she's headed."

Nissha told them. They followed Usagi. They stopped at the cemetery  
>and Nissha and Taiyo discovered Usagi at the tombstone of Mark<br>and Julia Gunshi. She sat on the ground in tears. She wished that she  
>was there when the accident happened. Nissha and Taiyo came and<br>comforted Usagi.

"Usagi, we figured you would come here. Let's go Usagi. Let's go  
>to the Gunshi House and we can Luna and Corona out of their carriers<br>and we can discuss of what happened to the citizens of Fortestville.  
>Nissha and Taiyo led Usagi back to the car and Andrea drove them<br>to the Gunshi House. Nissha, Taiyo, Usagi, Amanda, and Andrea got  
>out and Nissha got the key for the Gunshi house unlocked the house<br>and they carried their luggage and cat carriers in the house and  
>let Luna and Corona out. Now the Sun Soldiers had a mystery on their<br>hands... what happened to the citizens of Forestville.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: Nissha and Taiyo show Usagi and Luna  
>the Gunshi House and Usagi discovers that Julia had drawn pictures<br>of Usagi had a special room dedicated to Usagi and then a monster  
>appears in Forestville. Will they solve the mystery of Forestville?<br>The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery is:

"Suspect Foul Play! The New Monster On The Lose!"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 01/10/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
>Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own<br>Sailor Moon. All rights reserved.


	2. 02 Citizens Vanished, Part 2

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar IV, Nissha and Taiyo  
>announced that they and Usagi were going to the<br>United States for a visit, but something unexpected  
>happened, Usagi became psychic! Once the Gunshi Triplets<br>arrived in the United States, to Forestville, the citizens  
>have vanished! Can they solve the mystery? Find out next!<p>

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
>Episode 102: "Suspect Foul Play! The New Monster On The Lose!"<br>By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
>Rated: PG-13<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
>'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',<br>'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
>'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'<br>'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
>please go back and read them! They will make sense!<br>This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
>Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nissha, Taiyo, Usagi, Amanda, and Andrea entered the house.  
>Usagi was amazed. And she spoke.<p>

"On the outside it looks so small."

Usagi commented on the size of the house.

"Yeah, it's a big house. We can set our things in the living  
>room. Let's let out Luna and Corona."<p>

Nissha relied letting out Corona. Usagi let out Luna. Nissha and  
>Taiyo showed the rest of the house and then Nissha got a key that<br>was hidden behind a picture. Then Nissha spoke to Usagi.

"Usagi, this is your room while we are here. We have never been  
>in here. This was mother's room to where she would spend time<br>alone... mostly drawing."

Nissha told her and unlocked the door and Usagi and Luna opened  
>the door and entered the room. Usagi saw all the drawings on the wall<br>that Julia Gunshi drew. Usagi looked at the room carefully. There  
>was all sorted of pictures.<p>

"Mother, drew all these drawings of me? For what purpose?"

Usagi asked.

"I told you Usagi, she was psychic. She wanted to track your  
>progress as a Sun Soldier and a Sailor Senshi. So, she<br>drew these drawings to track your progress."

Nissha explained. Usagi was amazed beyond her wildest dreams.

"Wow is all I can say."

Usagi still couldn't believe that all the drawings on the walls  
>was of her. Nissha and Taiyo showed Usagi their room. Down the hall<br>Nissha led Usagi to a large room. Nissha opened the door.

"All those years before we found you, this is where we lived in this  
>room."<p>

Nissha told her.

"What a lovely room."

Usagi exclaimed with excitement.

"This is where we spent all our time as kids."

Taiyo stated to Usagi.

"I see. I sense a lot of love in this room. Our mother must had  
>been in this room many times."<p>

Usagi spoke as sensed a strong presence of Julia Gunshi.

"That's right. Mother always came in here when we weren't feeling  
>good and comfort us."<p>

Nissha reported.

"Maybe we should call Rei-Chan and let her know we arrived here safely."

Usagi suggested.

"Okay."

Nissha replied touched her communicator and spoke in to it.

"Rei, this is Nissha. Can you hear me?"

Nissha called into her communicator. Rei answered.

"Yes, I hear you Nissha. How's Usagi?

Rei asked.

"She seems to be okay at the moment as for as we can tell."

Nissha answered.

"Remember, that gem will make her feel uneasy some how, I am not  
>sure what it will exactly do. You must watch her carefully."<p>

Rei urged Nissha and Taiyo.

"We have Amanda and Andrea here. They will help us keep an eye on her.  
>Rei, I need to tell you this, but all the towns people of Forestville<br>has vanished."

Nissha reported the grim news.

"Where could have they gone?"

Rei asked.

"I suspect foul play!"

Usagi suddenly growled at the sound of that thought.

"I agree. Stay in touch and let me know what happens with Usagi."

Rei told Nissha and Taiyo.

"We will. Goodbye Rei."

Nissha spoke again and shutting off her communicator.

'What will we do now?"  
>Usagi asked.<p>

"We need to get some food for us."

Nissha thought.

"There's some at my house."

Andrea announced.

"You shouldn't go alone. I'll go with you."

Nissha volunteered to go with Andrea. So Andrea and Nissha  
>left for Andrea's house. They returned with no problem.<br>That night they all had dinner and it was time for bed.

"Usagi, you'll stay in this room. Everything will be fine.  
>The bed is made and ready for you."<p>

Nissha told her. Luna joined Usagi in the room that had  
>all the drawings of her. That night while Usagi slept,<br>the power of the pink gem activated and Usagi's body became  
>paralyzed. The gem started its work on her. The next morning,<br>Usagi awoke and tried to move, but found out that she couldn't  
>move at all. Luna spoke to her.<p>

"Usagi-Chan, are you okay?"

Luna asked.

"No, Luna. I have become paralyzed. And I can barely speak too.  
>It's like my body has shut down."<p>

Usagi responded in a weakened tone. Nissha knocked on the door  
>and came in.<p>

"Usagi, rise and shine!"

Nissha told her.

"I am sorry, Nissha, I'd love too, but I can't."

Usagi answered her in a weakened tone.

"What's wrong Usagi?"

Nissha asked looking concerned.

"I am paralyzed. I cannot move at all. I can barely  
>speak. And I also seemed to also lost my appetite."<p>

Usagi replied.

"I see. So, the gem kicked in during the night. Just  
>rest there. I will have Andrea, Amanda, and Corona<br>stay with you."

Nissha told Usagi.

"Luna, please go with Nissha and Taiyo. You can sense  
>evil and foul play. Go with them. You can be my eyes.<br>Look after them, please."

Usagi asked.

"Yes, I can do that Usagi-Chan."

Luna agreed and she hopped off the bed and Corona hopped  
>on the bed.<p>

"Promise me Luna, you'll look after them?"

Usagi asked.

"Don't worry Usagi-Chan all will be okay."

Luna tried to comfort Usagi's fears.

"I have this uneasy feeling like something bad is about  
>to happen..."<p>

Usagi spoke as she sensed something unusual.

"Don't worry Usagi. we'll be back."

Nissha told her again trying to calm Usagi's fears.  
>Nissha, Taiyo, and Luna left. Andrea came over to the<br>edge of Usagi's bed. She spoke to her.

"Usagi, you worry for them, don't you?"

Andrea asked.

"I do, but not only that... one of my visions is about  
>to come true... and I can't stop it."<p>

Usagi spoke in a soft tone.

"I see. Believe in them, Usagi. They have been in some  
>rough spots before they reunited with you and your<br>cat Luna is with them, right?"

Andrea asked.

"Yes."

Usagi replied.

"Good. Rest, there's nothing you can do."

Amanda told her.

Elsewhere Nissha, Taiyo, and Luna wondered the streets  
>of Forestville. The streets were silent. Nissha then<br>spoke.

"This isn't good. How can a town full of people vanish?"

Nissha thought. Then a monster started to appear.

"Who are you?"

Taiyo asked.

"We are the Dark Youmas of the Outer Solar system. We  
>are the enemies that we left after you and your sisters<br>defeated the Dark King, we are the remnant of that  
>clan! We have taken away everyone you care for! You should<br>know, you and your sisters are DOOMED!"

The Dark Youma hissed.

"It looks like the fragile peace has been shattered! Super Sunlight Trio  
>Power, Make Up!"<p>

Nissha yelled in unison as she they said their transformation and a bright  
>yellow light covered them and in a flash she was transformed.<p>

"Super Sunlight Trio Power, Make Up!"

Taiyo yelled and in same manner transformed into her soldier form.

"Protecting the third planet from the Sun and its inhabitants, I am  
>Sailor Sun!" Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun spoke.<p>

"I am the guardian of the Sun and of Earth! I am Sunlight Trio Sailor Solar!" Sailor  
>Solar spoke.<p>

"And we will burn you up to cinders!" Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar  
>yelled at the youma.<p>

"Solar Flare Arrows Strike!"  
>"Sun Fire Burst!"<p>

The Sun Soldiers yelled as they made their attacks. The Dark Youma was hit  
>and it made a yelp of cry in pain.<p>

"You must kill it before it flees and tells others about us!"

Luna commanded.

"Right Luna! I know how to kill this Dark Youma! Starry Matter Sword Strike!"  
>Sailor Sun cried as she sent a fiery sword at and her sword struck the Dark<br>Youma destroying it's dark crystal and finishing off the dark youma burned  
>up completely.<p>

"It seems Luna that our hated enemy has returned... the Dark Youmas. They  
>are involved in the disappearance of the citizens of Forestville. Luna, we<br>must solve this mystery where everyone went to. Luna, the citizens of  
>Forestville has kept us alive before we met up with Usagi. We owe it<br>to them."

Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun told Luna.

"Let's go back and report to Usagi, Amanda, and Andrea."

Sunlight Trio Sailor Solar suggested.

"Right. Let's go."

Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun agreed and they returned to the Gunshi House.

"Well?"

Amanda asked.

"The Dark Youmas are back. We fought a dark Youma. It must have been  
>a scout."<p>

Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun reported as she walked over to where Usagi  
>was laying. She sat on the edge of the bed.<p>

"How are you Usagi?"

Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun asked.

"Tired, paralyzed, and my head feels like it's going to explode."

Usagi replied in a groggy tone.

"Usagi, remember, the gem will tame your psychic powers, but you'll  
>feel terrible for awhile. Rest there okay?"<p>

Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun spoke as she re-transformed back into Nissha.  
>Sunlight Trio Sailor Solar did the same manner and re-transformed back into<br>Taiyo.

"Corona, our old enemy is back!"

Nissha announced.

"The time of peace has ended."

Taiyo finished for her sister. Tough battles lie ahead.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: Nissha and Taiyo battle  
>battle another Dark Youma and can Usagi recover in time to<br>join them in the fight? The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar  
>IV: The Forestville Mystery is:<p>

"Stronger Monsters! A Clue In The Disappearance of The Forestville Citizens!"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 01/17/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
>Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own<br>Sailor Moon. All rights reserved.


	3. 03 Citizens Vanished, Part 3

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar IV, Usagi's pink gem had kicked  
>in and it had made Usagi paralyzed making her unable to move.<br>Then a dark Youma had appeared and Nissha and Taiyo had fought  
>the Dark Youma and won. What will happen next, be there and find out!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
>Episode 103: "Stronger Monsters! A Clue In The Disappearance of The Forestville Citizens!"<br>By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
>Rated: PG-13<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
>'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',<br>'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
>'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'<br>'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
>please go back and read them! They will make sense!<br>This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
>Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi laid on the bed in silence. Nissha came over and sat by the bed. She  
>stroked Usagi's hair and spoke to her.<p>

"How are you Usagi?"

Nissha asked being very concerned for her. Usagi spoke up in a weak tone  
>due to the power of the gem. It had made her paralyzed and unable to move.<br>She was able to speak, but it made her very slow of speech. Luna and Taiyo  
>also were nearby Amanda and Andrea with Corona. Corona and Luna hopped<br>on the bed.

"I am so weak. My body is like stone. My mind feels like it is going  
>to explode!"<p>

Usagi spoke. Luna spoke.

"Usagi, be brave. I know you don't like your psychic power, but the  
>gem is helping you. I think it needs you to paralyzed so it can do its<br>job."

Luna tried to comfort Usagi.

"What's the report Luna?"

Usagi asked.

"The Dark Youmas has returned Usagi."

Luna announced. Usagi's eyes widened as to surprise of the announcement.

"Are you sure?"

Usagi asked as she knew herself that this was true before they answered.  
>Usagi had strange feelings recently with her scarred heart as the memory<br>back then when her heart was stabbed so that Sailor Earth could awaken.

"Yes Usagi-Chan, these are a new force of Dark Youmas."

Luna reported.

"I see. My scarred heart has been surging ever since I went to bed after  
>we got here. I had been playing back in my head all those awaken visions<br>in my head trying to make sense of what was going on to the citizens  
>of Forestville."<p>

Usagi spoke.

"Have you discovered anything vital?"

Taiyo asked.

"Not yet. I haven't fully discovered anything useful from those awakening  
>visions."<p>

Usagi explained.

"Please Usagi, you might be the key to help us why these Dark Youmas have  
>taken the citizens of Forestville."<p>

Corona spoke.

"I understand. Everyone I am going to sleep. It may do me some good."

Usagi told them. They left Usagi to sleep except Luna which remained  
>behind. For the next day, Usagi remained paralyzed and then finally when<br>the forty eight hours had passed, the pink gem released its power over Usagi  
>and Usagi woke up and sat in bed and stretched her hands and yawned. Luna<br>woke up.

"So, the gems power freed you?"

Luna asked.

"Yes. I want to check on Nissha and Taiyo."

Usagi replied as she walked down the hall into Nissha and Taiyo's room  
>and saw they were fast asleep, but she decided not to disturb them. She<br>walked out into the living room and sat in one of the chairs. It was  
>Julia Gunshi's chair. Luna sat in Usagi's lap. Usagi sat there not saying<br>a word and she was replying the awakening visions and trying to make a  
>sense of all the recent events. But like before, she couldn't make sense<br>of it, not yet. After a while, Nissha and Taiyo were in the living room.  
>And not long after that, Amanda and Andrea joined in with Corona.<p>

"It seems that the pink gem has returned you to normal?"

Nissha asked. Usagi snapped out of her replaying of her visions and spoke  
>to her.<p>

"Nissha, Taiyo, Amanda, Andrea... you're awake?"

Usagi asked.

"We are fine."

Amanda replied.

"How are you Usagi? I see the pink gem has returned you to normal."

Nissha asked.

"Yes, I am fine now. Everyone, I want to explore the town to see if  
>I can sense anything."<p>

Usagi replied.

"Are you sure Usagi?"

Taiyo asked.

"Yes, I can't sense anything while in this house. I need to be other there  
>where I can sense to see if anything else had happened."<p>

Usagi explained. She didn't like her psychic power, but she was willing to use  
>it to find out what happened to all the citizens. Then a call came in on Nissha's<br>communicator.

"Nissha here."

Nissha announced.

"How's Usagi?"

Rei asked.

"I'm fine Rei."

Usagi spoke into Nissha's communicator.

"Is everything okay, Usagi?"

Rei asked.

"I am fine Rei, now please stop worrying about me."

Usagi spoke. Usagi didn't want Rei to worry. Usagi had enough  
>problems as it was.<p>

"Okay, Usagi. Make sure you don't over do it. Rei out."

Rei told her and the communication between Rei and Nissha stopped.  
>Nissha, Taiyo, Usagi, Amanda, and Andrea walked out of the Gunshi<br>House and started walking towards the business district. Nissha  
>spoke.<p>

"Do you sense anything yet?"

Nissha asked.

"Yes I am. I sensed the people were in fear when the Dark Youmas abducted  
>them."<p>

Usagi replied.

"Anything else?"

Taiyo asked.

"Yes, when I was in the house, the house must have acted as a shield. But here,  
>I sense two monsters are drawing near. We should transformed."<p>

Usagi explained and urged them to transform.

"Super Sunlight Trio Power, Make Up!"

Nissha and Taiyo transformed into Super Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun and Super Sunlight  
>Trio Sailor Solar.<p>

"Starlight Sunlight Trio Power, Make Up!"

Usagi transformed into Starlight Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon.

Super Sunlight Trio Sailor Solar spoke up.

"Anything Solar Sailor Moon?"

Super Sunlight Trio Sailor Solar asked.

"Be careful everyone. The Youmas are near. I can smell them."

Starlight Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon spoke as her pink gem flashed  
>revealing that she had the power to detect Youmas who hadn't appeared<br>yet.

"DARK YOUMAS, SHOW YOURSELVES!"

Super Sunlight trio Sailor Sun yelled. Two Youmas appeared out of nowhere.

"You are those Gunshi Triplets, the Sun Soldiers! We have orders to destroy  
>you!"<p>

One of the Dark Youmas spoke.

"Let's blast these fools! Sun Fire Burst!"

Super Sunlight Trio Sailor Solar spoke as her Solar Power  
>struck the foe and it got hurt.<p>

"Solar Flare Arrows Strike!"

Super Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun spoke as she fired at the monsters. It hit  
>the monsters.<p>

"Allow me to finish this! SOLAR POWER BEAM PULSATION!"

Solar Sailor Moon said as she turned into a beam of Sunlight and split into  
>two beams and going right through the Youmas and landing on the other side.<br>The Dark Youmas were destroyed. Starlight Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon  
>re-transformed back into Usagi and Usagi spoke.<p>

"I am sure of it, those new Dark Youmas has all the citizens of Forestville.  
>And they knew who we here. Our battles are going to get tougher it seems."<p>

Usagi analyzed the situation. Their greatest battles still lie ahead.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Sun Soldiers powers begin to weaken as  
>as another Dark Youma appears. Will they find out why their powers are weakening?<br>The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar  
>IV: The Forestville Mystery is:<p>

"Sun Soldiers Powers Weakening? Is There Any Hope?"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 01/24/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
>Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own<br>Sailor Moon. All rights reserved.


	4. 04 Weakened Solar Power, Part 1

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar IV, Usagi was given a pink  
>gem that would keep her psychic power under control and<br>and the Dark Youmas returned. Can the Sun Soldiers defeat  
>the Dark Youmas? Find out next!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
>Episode 104: "Sun Soldiers Powers Weakening? Is There Any Hope?"<br>By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
>Rated: PG-13<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
>'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',<br>'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
>'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'<br>'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
>please go back and read them! They will make sense!<br>This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
>Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo, Amanda, and Andrea returned to the Gunshi  
>House. Usagi had an uneasy feeling. Usagi spoke.<p>

"I wonder who revived the Dark Youmas that have come to Forestville?  
>There must have been two factions. A Inner Solar System group and<br>an outer Solar System group. I know that this group may be stronger.  
>I wonder who their commander is and I wonder what their plans will<br>be next."

Usagi thought.

"They will be after us."

Nissha spoke in a fearful tone. Nissha sat down in a chair.

"Listen, you girls have faced challenges before right? These  
>Dark Youmas are nothing but mere monsters ready to be defeated<br>by you, right?"

Luna asked. Nissha shook her head.

"We always felt that back then after we recovered from our injuries  
>and found Usagi and we defeated the Dark Youmas, that there would always<br>be more Dark Youmas that we have to face some day. It seems that day  
>is upon us."<p>

Nissha spoke in a tone that she knew that more Dark Youmas would arrive.  
>Usagi thought about her mother, Julia Gunshi. Was there something more<br>to this house that they were residing in? Usagi's psychic ability had awakened  
>around the same time the Dark Youmas returned to the earth. Usagi sat in another<br>chair. She thought about everything that she had been through so far. Usagi  
>thought that those awakening visions may show something about the Dark Youmas.<p>

"Those Dark Youmas of the Outer Solar System may be darker and stronger due to  
>them dwelling in the Outer Solar System."<p>

Taiyo thought. She knew the previous Dark Youmas were easier than the new  
>sect that had appeared. Usagi stood up.<p>

"Are you okay?"

Nissha asked.

"Yeah, I just going to rest a bit. I am feeling tired. Luna, do you want  
>to come with me?"<p>

Usagi announced. Luna spoke up.

"Sure."

Luna agreed.

"Corona, go with her okay?"

Nissha asked.

"Sure."

Corona told them. Corona followed Usagi and Luna. Usagi went into the bedroom that had all the  
>drawings of her. Usagi stared at the drawings of her.<p>

"These pictures might help me discover more about myself and might help solve the  
>mystery of what happened to the citizens of Forestville."<p>

Usagi spoke as she sat on the bed.

"How are you feeling Usagi?"

Luna asked as she jumped on the bed.

"I am still feeling a bit weakened from this pink gem, other than that I feel fine."

Usagi answered as she laid down on the bed.

"Be strong Usagi, I know that you'll still feel weak after awhile. But, you'll  
>feel better soon."<p>

Luna tried to encourage her.

"Luna and Corona, do you think I am weak?"

Usagi asked.

"Of course not, Usagi-San! You're the keystone that holds the others together. Nissha  
>and Taiyo look to you for strength."<p>

Corona replied.

"Usagi, you have grown quite a bit since I first met you. You seem to take your job  
>as a Sailor Senshi more seriously these days."<p>

Luna told her.

"Those Dark Youmas has reminded me of the day that Mudious stabbed me to awaken Sailor  
>Earth. Those Dark Youmas has refreshed my memory of that day."<p>

Usagi spoke as tears flowed from her eyes a bit.

"But, Usagi you have been able to endure your hardship right? You're stronger than  
>you let on."<p>

Luna told her. Usagi nodded her head in agreement. Usagi slept for a short time and  
>Nissha came in and woke Usagi up.<p>

"Another Dark Youma has appeared. We must go! The Dark Youma must be defeated!"

Nissha told Usagi. Usagi got up and her Nissha, Taiyo, Amanda, Andrea, Luna, and  
>Corona left the Gunshi House and transformed into the Sun Soldiers and faced the<br>Dark Youma.

"Sun Fire Burst!"

Super Sunlight Trio Sailor Solar spoke as her power formed in her hand and she  
>released it and throwing it at the Dark Youma, but the attack faded before it<br>reach the Dark Youma. Super Sunlight Sailor Solar was shocked.

"Solar Flare Arrows Strike!"

Super Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun called for her power and released it and in the  
>same manner the attack faded away.<p>

"Let me try! SOLAR POWER BEAM PULSATION!"

Solar Sailor Moon said as she turned into a beam of Sunlight but the Dark Youma  
>deflected the attack and Starlight Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon fell to the<br>ground. Then the Dark Youma blasted the Sun Soldiers and a huge explosion hit the  
>Sun Soldiers and they were re-transformed.<p>

"You have no power over us! I will allow you to live for now, but I will return!"

The Dark Youma snarled at them and vanished.

"What do we do now? Our powers seems to be weakening."

Nissha thought.

"This is what I have seen in my visions."

Usagi announced.

"We should return to the Gunshi House and discuss this. If we stay here, we will  
>be attacked again."<p>

Taiyo suggested. What will happen now that the Sun Soldier's powers are weakening.  
>Is there any hope? Be there!<p>

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Sun Soldiers why their powers are failing  
>and Usagi has a vision that will strengthen their hope and the same Dark Youma<br>returns. Can they defeat it? The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar  
>IV: The Forestville Mystery is:<p>

"Stop Solar Power From Leaking Out! The Lost Hope Increases!"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 01/31/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
>Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own<br>Sailor Moon. All rights reserved.


	5. 05 Weakened Solar Power, Part 2

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar IV, Usagi and her sisters were  
>wondering how the Dark Youmas had returned. Usagi was still feeling<br>weak from the pink gem. And then the Sun Soldiers were defeated in  
>battle! can the Sun Soldiers find a way to restore their powers?<br>Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
>Episode 105: "Stop Solar Power From Leaking Out! The Lost Hope Increases!"<br>By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
>Rated: PG-13<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
>'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',<br>'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
>'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'<br>'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
>please go back and read them! They will make sense!<br>This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
>Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi's solar power was leaking and they did  
>not know why. Usagi felt tired and she started for her room.<p>

"Are you okay, Usagi?"

Nissha asked.

"Yeah, I just tired. Luna want to come along?"

Usagi told the others and Luna followed. Nissha looked worried.  
>Usagi went back to the room that Nissha originally showed her.<br>Usagi laid on the bed. Nissha came in.

"Are you okay Usagi?"

Nissha wondered.

"I am so drained. I don't think my soldiers' powers and my psychic  
>ability is compatible with each other. My body feels like lead."<p>

Usagi explained.

"I see Usagi. Let me tell you a secret. Usagi, our mother was always  
>tired and fatigued too from her psychic power. You just need to rest<br>a little bit more now. You still have a scarred heart, right? Just  
>rest there, Usagi."<p>

Nissha told her as Nissha stroked her hair a bit.

"It's not fair, Nissha."

Usagi complained.

"What's not fair Usagi?"

Nissha asked.

"Me being psychic of course and now I have to rest because of  
>my psychic ability and my scarred heart."<p>

Usagi explained.

"Usagi, new challenges you will face and you alone will have to overcome  
>them, for now. Rest Usagi. Sleep."<p>

Nissha told her.

"You're mean..."

Usagi complained.

"Now, Usagi. You need to rest. There will be a time that you can  
>be awake and join us again, for now just sleep."<p>

Nissha told her. Usagi reluctantly agreed. Usagi fell asleep and  
>Luna looked at Nissha.<p>

"Look after her Luna. She will need your support."

Nissha told her.

"I will Nissha-Chan. I care about Usagi."

Luna agreed. Luna curled up next to Usagi and Luna fell sleep too.  
>Nissha went back into the living room.<p>

"How is she sis?"

Taiyo asked.

"Usagi is as fatigued as mother was. But Usagi will get stronger as time  
>passes."<p>

Nissha explained.

"What I have seen of Usagi, she's sweet but she has lots of troubles doesn't she?"

Amanda asked.

"Yes, that's right. Julia Gunshi was always tired all the time due to her psychic  
>ability and it has passed to Usagi it seems."<p>

Taiyo spoke as she remembered how her mother used to act. A couple of hours later,  
>the house was being assaulted by the Dark Youmas. Nissha woke up Usagi and they<br>transformed into the Sun Soldiers.

"How dare you attack where we live."

Super Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun Snarled.

"We will defeat you Sun Soldiers! You won't live after today."

The Dark Youma yelled.

"Let's do it! Sun Fire Burst!"

Super Sunlight Trio Sailor Solar spoke as her power formed in her hand and she  
>released it and throwing it at the Dark Youma, but the attack faded before it<br>reach the Dark Youma.

"Let me try! Solar Flare Arrows Strike!"

Super Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun called for her power and released it and in the  
>same manner the attack faded away.<p>

"Well that is fun isn't it?"

The Dark Youma snarled.

"Well, let me try then... SOLAR POWER BEAM PULSATION!"

Solar Sailor Moon said as she turned into a beam of Sunlight but the Dark Youma  
>deflected the attack and Starlight Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon fell to the<br>ground. Then the Dark Youma blasted the Sun Soldiers and a huge explosion hit the  
>Sun Soldiers and they were re-transformed.<p>

"You have no power against us! We are getting stronger! Farewell!"

The Dark Youma snarled once again and vanished. Amanda, Andrea, Luna, and Corona  
>came out to them.<p>

"Are you okay?"

Andrea asked.

"Our powers are failing."

Nissha explained.

"I wonder why."

Amanda thought. Luna noticed Usagi was in a trance. Usagi had a vision.  
>Usagi spoke.<p>

"In that house is a secret room willed with hope. A room in which has  
>a secret power that has been nurtured for a long time will suddenly<br>appear soon. A room of amazing power."

Usagi told them and Usagi snapped out of her vision.

"A secret room?"

Nissha thought.

"Would mother and father hide a secret room from us?"

Taiyo asked.

"Maybe it was necessary to keep it a secret."

Andrea explained.

"Maybe."

Nissha thought again. The Sun Soldiers powers were weakening and there  
>was a small ray of hope. Can Usagi and the others find this secret<br>room. Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Sun Soldiers continue to fight  
>the Dark Youmas and then their powers finally give out! Can Usagi<br>and the others find the secret room? The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar  
>IV: The Forestville Mystery is:<p>

"The New Enemy Shows Itself! Our Heroes Losing Power Continues!"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 02/07/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
>Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own<br>Sailor Moon. All rights reserved.


	6. 06 New Enemy, New Solar Powers, Part 1

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar IV, Usagi, Nissha, and  
>Taiyo continue to try to fight the Dark Youmas, but they<br>are unable to. Can they finish them off and find the  
>secret room? Find out next!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
>Episode 106: "The New Enemy Shows Itself! Our Heroes<br>Losing Power Continues!"  
>By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)<br>Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
>'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',<br>'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
>'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'<br>'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
>please go back and read them! They will make sense!<br>This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
>Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nissha and Taiyo sat in the living room. Usagi was in the room  
>that had all the drawings of her. Usagi laid on the bed. Luna<br>was next to her and near by was Corona. Andrea and Amanda kept  
>watch over Usagi. They were concerned about her well being.<p>

"Are you okay, Usagi?"

Andrea asked.

"No. My soldiers power is not compatible with my psychic power."

Usagi answered. She was weakened by transforming the last time.

"Will you be okay?"

Amanda asked.

"I have been through worse. I am going to rest here for a while.

Usagi told them.

"Will you be okay?"

Andrea asked feeling concerned for Usagi.

"Yes, I will be fine."

Usagi answered.

"Okay. Rest well."

Andrea told her and then Andrea and Amanda went back into the Living  
>Room. Usagi laid there on the bed. Luna spoke.<p>

"How bad are you Usagi?"

Luna asked.

"I am so fatigued that it is hard for me to move."

Usagi answered. Her psychic power had made her weak to the point that  
>she had to rest after each time she returned from fighting.<p>

"Oh, I know you feel weak now, but you'll become stronger again."

Luna spoke and she tried to cheer Usagi up.

"I miss the old days. I used to be able to move around at will, but now  
>it seems that I am stranded in this strange house."<p>

Usagi answered again. Her scarred heart and now her psychic ability kept  
>her from enjoying life.<p>

"Usagi, be strong. I know life is getting tougher for you, be strong.  
>If you are not strong, then Nissha and Taiyo will not be strong either."<p>

Luna told her.

"I'll try, Luna. For now I am going to sleep for a while."

Usagi told Luna. Usagi closed her eyes and went to sleep. Luna went  
>back into the living room. Nissha spoke.<p>

"How is she?"

Nissha asked.

"She is weak from transforming. Her psychic power is not compatible to  
>her soldiers power."<p>

Luna reported.

"Is she okay?"

Taiyo asked.

"She's sleeping at the moment. I think she'll be okay. She just needs a bit  
>more rest."<p>

Luna told them. After a couple of hours, later the house was attacked again  
>by the same Dark Youmas from before. Nissha went and woke up Usagi.<p>

"Usagi. We have to go to work now."

Nissha told Usagi as she woke her up. Usagi grumbled.

"I am too weak to go Nissha..."

Usagi spoke in a weakened tone.

"I know you don't feel good, but we have a job to do. I will help you."

Nissha told her. Nissha and Usagi joined Taiyo and the three of them  
>transformed and went outside.<p>

"So, you are the rumored threat that is trying to take us out."

The Dark Youma General spoke. He was ugly and dark looking. Usagi had  
>a sudden chill that went down her spine.<p>

"Who are you?"

Starlight Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon asked.

"I am the Dark Youma General Ludious, the brother of Mudious, whom you  
>killed some time ago. This town will be your grave!"<p>

Ludious told them. Solar Sailor Moon shuttered.

"It can't be. Mudious had a brother? Mudious stabbed me back then!  
>You are just as evil as he is!"<p>

Solar Sailor Moon yelled as she remembered what Mudious did.

"Oh? So he stabbed you? For what purpose?"

Ludious asked.

"He stabbed me to wake up Sailor Earth who was still asleep at the time."

Solar Sailor Moon replied.

"I see. So, he stabbed you and you still live. You know no one in the past  
>could survive a blow of his."<p>

Ludious told Solar Sailor Moon.

"I am tired of talking. It's time to destroy you!"

Solar Sailor Moon told him and his Dark Youmas.

"I agree. We must protect this town. Starry Matter Sword Strike!"  
>Sailor Sun cried as she sent a fiery sword at the Dark Youmas, but<br>the Dark Youmas deflected the sword back at Sailor Sun and the  
>sword landed at Sailor Sun's feet.<p>

"Sun Fire Burst!"

Super Sunlight Trio Sailor Solar spoke as her power formed in her hand and she  
>released it and throwing it at the Dark Youma, but the attack faded before it<br>reach the Dark Youma.

"Let me try. SOLAR POWER BEAM PULSATION!"

Solar Sailor Moon said as she turned into a beam of Sunlight but the Dark Youma  
>deflected the attack and Starlight Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon fell to the<br>ground. Then the Dark Youma blasted the Sun Soldiers and a huge explosion hit the  
>Sun Soldiers and they were re-transformed and their powers were destroyed.<p>

"Now we can destroy this town! Farewell!"

Ludious told them and Ludious and his Dark Youmas vanished. Nissha and Taiyo  
>got up from the ground. Usagi laid on the ground weakened from being transformed.<br>Nissha and Taiyo picked her up from the ground. Nissha picked up her Starry  
>Sword.<p>

"It seems my Starry Sword isn't what it once was."

Nissha reported.

"We must take Usagi back inside and allow her to rest. We must find that secret room."

Taiyo told Usagi and Nissha. Will they find it? Find out next time.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo searches for the secret  
>room and once it is found, they are told that Usagi must probe her sisters minds<br>in order to unlock her new powers. Can the Sun Soldiers obtain their new powers?  
>The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery is:<p>

"The Secret Hidden Power At The Gunshi House! The Strong New Solar Power!"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 02/14/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
>Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own<br>Sailor Moon. All rights reserved.


	7. 07 New Enemy, New Solar Powers, Part II

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar IV, Usagi, Nissha, and  
>Taiyo lost their powers after a battle and now a new<br>secret power looms in the Gunshi House. Can they find  
>this new power? Find out next!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
>Episode 107: "The Secret Hidden Power At The Gunshi House!<br>The Strong New Solar Power!"  
>By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)<br>Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
>'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',<br>'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
>'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'<br>'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
>please go back and read them! They will make sense!<br>This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
>Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo's powers as the Sun Soldiers had been  
>totally depleted. They went back to the Gunshi House. Amanda<br>and Andrea greeted them.

"What happened?"

Amanda asked.

"Our powers are totally gone. It's like our powers was leaking  
>out with no way to keep them."<p>

Nissha thought as she and her other sisters went inside.

"Are you girls okay?"

Luna asked.

"Nissha and Taiyo are fine, however I am weakened by transforming again. However, I  
>will be alright."<p>

Usagi replied she had seen this in one of her visions. She also  
>recently seen in a vision entering in a strange room in the house.<p>

"What will we do now?"

Taiyo asked.

"There's always hope."

Corona tried to lift up the Gunshi Triplet's spirits.

"Hope, you say."

Taiyo spoke in disbelief.

"Hope sometime is fleeting."

Nissha spoke in a depressed tone.

"Stop it you two! I have been in worse situations where I was in the  
>midst of a battle with no powers and no way to transform into<br>Sailor Moon. I risked everything. I wanted to protect my friends  
>and Mamo-Chan too. So, I held Mamo-Chan's hand and together we<br>created the Spiral Heart Moon Rod and my brooch got renewed and  
>I transformed and saved my friends. There's always hope. Isn't what<br>you two told me when you first met me when Demonius had cloaked my  
>brooch?"<p>

Usagi related her story how many times she lost her powers and she  
>never gave up hope and how she had met her sisters and they told her<br>to her to believe. Nissha and Taiyo looked at Usagi and Nissha spoke.

"You're right Usagi. There's always hope."

Nissha spoke in a soft tone.

"However, I wanted to tell you two that recently I had a vision, that  
>in this very house is a secret chamber with the answers that we seek."<p>

Usagi revealed about a recent vision she had after they had arrived  
>in this house.<p>

"Are you sure there's a secret chamber? Do you know where it is?"

Taiyo asked.

"It's in this house, but I have no idea where it might be."

Usagi replied.

"I suggest we search this house. I suggest we check the hall ways leading  
>to the bedrooms."<p>

Nissha suggested. Usagi, Taiyo, Nissha started to search the house. Nissha checked  
>hear her and Taiyo's bedroom. Taiyo checked down the hallway that led to the master<br>bedroom and Usagi checked down the hallway that led to the secret room that was  
>dedicated to her. She stood against the wall trying to think where the switch was<br>and suddenly Usagi accidentally pressed a hidden button and Usagi made a screech  
>and vanished behind the other side of the wall. Nissha and Taiyo heard Usagi cry<br>and they came running. Usagi found herself in a room inside the Gunshi House.  
>There was all sorts of equipment. On a table was a large metal box. Usagi<br>was perplexed and curious about the room. Then Usagi heard a familiar voice.

"I am surprised you found you way here Usagi."

The voice of the woman called out to her.

"Who are you?"

Usagi asked.

"Usagi Tsukino-Gunshi, that's how people call you now isn't it? I have seen  
>all this ahead of time in my visions. I knew you would make it here, my daughter."<p>

Julia Gunshi spoke as she appeared in the room. Usagi was shocked and she knelt  
>on the floor in surprise as Nissha, Taiyo, Amanda, Andrea, Luna, and Corona<br>entered the strange lab. Usagi got up from the floor and spoke again.

"May I ask you something?"

Usagi asked.

"Speak, Usagi."

Julia told her.

"Why did we lose our powers and why have I become psychic? I don't understand  
>the recent turn of events."<p>

Usagi asked,

"The reason is it is destiny and fate. For several generations several women in the  
>Gunshi family had psychic powers and each generation inherited the ability, but<br>when I inherited the ability, I began having visions of you at a very young  
>age, so I had to chronicle all the visions I had of you. So, in doing, I wrote in<br>my journals about you and the drawings in the room where you are staying. I know  
>about the years previously where you suppressed your psychic ability because you<br>didn't know what it was and also the recent awakening you had and your recent  
>paralysis you had experienced by the gem your friend Rei gave you. But, after all<br>this time, you still dislike your psychic ability. Am I right?"

Julia Gunshi explained about Usagi's psychic ability. Usagi spoke again.

"I just don't like my psychic ability... I hate it!"

Usagi replied in a cold tone. Her eyes confirmed the fact that Usagi hated her new  
>ability with a passion. It was something she wasn't fond of.<p>

"I know you hate your psychic ability, I was just like you when I was young when my  
>psychic ability had awakened, of course I was much younger than you. The reason your<br>powers leaked and faded away is because they aren't compatible with the new powers  
>await you three."<p>

Julia Gunshi explained to them. Nissha, Taiyo, Amanda, Andrea, Luna, and Corona came  
>into the lab. Nissha and Taiyo looked at the lab.<p>

"Where did this place come from?"

Nissha asked.

"This lab has always been here. We built this lab because when we found what is in that  
>chest, we had to nurture those items so you may obtain it."<p>

Julia Gunshi explained.

"I think I understand. So, what are the items in the chest on the table is the new source  
>of our power, right?"<p>

Taiyo asked.

"Yes." Julia Gunshi replied and then she continued. "The objects of power is called the  
>'Sun Talismans' For years we had nurtured those talismans and now they need human hosts<br>to continue growing in power. Now, please Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi please open the  
>chest."<p>

Julia told them. Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo opened the chest in unison and they saw three  
>glowing orbs and the orbs shone bright yellow. Nissha and Taiyo smiled to the point that<br>there was a new source of power. Julia Gunshi spoke again.

"Nissha and Taiyo, please pick up your talismans. They are to the left and right of the center  
>talisman."<p>

Julia told them. Nissha and Taiyo picked up their talismans. The power shone very brightly  
>and then Nissha and Taiyo's brooches were reborn under the power of the Talismans. Usagi<br>was about to grab hers, but Julia stopped her. Julia spoke.

"Usagi, yours can't just be obtained just yet. You must prove yourself worthy of it. The  
>power of the remaining Talisman is extremely powerful. You must do something I know you<br>will not like. You must probe the minds of Nissha and Taiyo, your sisters. You must  
>read their minds. You must learn what they have experienced over the years. I know they<br>have always wished you could fully know what they had experienced over the years. This  
>is the only way for you to gain your new powers."<p>

Julia explained. Usagi looked shocked.

"No, no, no! I promised myself that I wouldn't probe anyone or read their minds. I won't go  
>through it!"<p>

Usagi yelled.

"Please Usagi, please reconsider. We cannot do it without you."

Nissha pleaded.

"NO!"

Usagi rebelled.

"Please, Usagi, please reconsider."

Taiyo also pleaded. But Usagi remained stubborn and replied.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! I will not, it isn't right. Mother, it is just wrong!"

Usagi replied again and ran out of the room.

"Please, allow me to talk to her. I have known Usagi the longest, allow me be able to  
>talk with her."<p>

Luna told them and Luna ran out of the room and found Usagi on the bed in the room that  
>had all the drawings of her.<p>

"Usagi."

Luna spoke softly.

"Luna... am I wrong for refusing to probe Nissha and Taiyo's minds?"

Usagi asked.

"I understand what you're going through. You're just afraid because you never done it  
>before. Nissha and Taiyo I know believe in you. There's no other way for you to gain<br>this new power. Please Usagi, I know you don't like your psychic power, please do it  
>for them."<p>

Luna told her. Usagi looked at Luna. There were tears in her eyes.

"I am afraid I am going to hurt them. I never done anything like this before."

Usagi answered.

"I understand your fears, you'll have to overcome your fears. Please consider helping  
>your sisters. I know this is something you don't want to do. Once it is over, you'll have<br>new power and abilities, but you'll have to go through this."

Luna told her.

"Okay, I'll do it because you asked me to."

Usagi agreed as she got up from the bed and went back into the lab and Luna followed her.

"I will do it. I will probe once for each of them, Nissha and Taiyo."

Usagi announced.

"Good. This is the only way. I know you don't like your psychic power, but let this be a  
>learning experience for you."<p>

Julia told her.

"But how am I going to probe her mind?"

Usagi asked.

"You must connect with an object that Nissha and Taiyo had have since they were young."

Julia answered. Usagi looked confused. She didn't know what object that could be used  
>to connect with Nissha. Then Nissha spoke.<p>

"Our hair."

Nissha answered.

"Your hair? Why your hair?"

Usagi asked.

"Our hair has never been cut and our hair has been growing since we were small."

Nissha replied.

"Very, once I begin, I ask for silence. I also may not be able to speak during  
>this process. Once I am done, I will speak."<p>

Usagi told her.

"I am ready."

Nissha replied. Nissha was nervous too. Her mind was about to probed. Usagi was  
>about to know everything that was to know about her.<p>

"Okay."

Usagi spoke once more. Usagi gently grabbed one of Nissha's ponytails and Usagi  
>fell into a trance and Usagi began to search Nissha's mind. Usagi learned about<br>how Nissha for years was exactly like Usagi growing up. She was irresponsible  
>and a crybaby and that she as well was a klutz. Usagi learned that Nissha not<br>only trusted Usagi, but that she showed great love and support for Usagi.  
>Then Usagi completed the mind probe and looked at everyone. Usagi had tears in<br>her eyes. Usagi spoke.

"Please let me alone for a moment."

Usagi spoke as she walked out of the room and went back into the room that  
>had the drawings of her. Luna followed.<p>

"What did you discover, Usagi-Chan?"

Luna asked.

"Growing up, Nissha was just like me and I learned that Nissha trusts and loves  
>me completely."<p>

Usagi explained.

"I see. She trusts you. Are you ready to go back into the lab?"

Luna asked.

"Yes, let's go."

Usagi spoke as she got up again from the bed. Luna and Usagi went back into  
>the lab. Usagi spoke to Taiyo.<p>

"Are you ready Taiyo?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes."

Taiyo replied. Usagi gently grabbed Taiyo's ponytail. Usagi went into a trance  
>and learned the same information from Taiyo as she learned from Taiyo. However,<br>Taiyo had complete trust of Usagi and loved her as well. Taiyo also believed in  
>Usagi's abilities even if Usagi didn't believe in herself. Then it was over<br>and Usagi snapped out of her trance.

"Good job. This was the only way you can obtain the Talisman. Now you may pick  
>up the Talisman."<p>

Julia told her. Usagi picked up the remaining Talisman and the power glowed and  
>the Talisman suddenly fused Usagi's brooch with Usagi's pink gem that was on the<br>necklace and the brooch and the pink gem became one.

"Now your new Solar Power and your Psychic Ability has been united and fused  
>together. Now listen to me Usagi, your transformation brooch is united with<br>your pink gem. Nissha and Taiyo, please activate your Talismans by saying  
>'Solar Power Activate' and your Talismans will unite with your brooches."<p>

Julia instructed.

"Solar Power Activate!"

Nissha and Taiyo spoke in unison and their brooches absorbed the power of the  
>Talismans and the brooches became renewed and Nissha and Taiyo each had a key<br>in their brooches.

"What are these keys?"

Nissha asked.

"After you transform, you hand your key to Usagi. This will unite your powers  
>with Usagi's."<p>

Julia answered.

"I understand."

Nissha spoke. Then the house was rocked by a blast.

"It's time to go to work."

Taiyo spoke.

"Listen, for each of you to transform, Nissha your phrase is 'Sun Talisman Power, Make Up!'  
>And Taiyo, your phrase is 'Solar Talisman Power, Make Up!' And Usagi, after you receive<br>the keys from Nissha and Taiyo insert them into your brooch and say 'Sun Moon Talisman Power,  
>Make Up! Then each of you will be transformed. Now go and be victorious!"<p>

Julia told them. Then Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo, Usagi, Amanda, Andrea, Luna and Corona ran outside.

"We are here to kill you three off."

Ludious spoke in a cold tone.

"We won't let you! ready?"

Usagi asked.

"READY!"

Nissha and Taiyo spoke in unison. Then Usagi pointed to Nissha and Nissha spoke.

"sUN TALISMAN POWER, MAKE UP!"

Nissha spoke and her brooch powered up and transformed her into Sailor Sun. Then  
>Sailor Sun took out her key from her brooch and held it in her hand. And Usagi pointed<br>to Taiyo and Taiyo spoke.

"SOLAR TALISMAN POWER, MAKE UP!"

Taiyo spoke and she transformed into Sailor Solar. Then she took her key out of her  
>brooch and Nissha and Taiyo handed their keys to Usagi. Usagi took of her necklace<br>that held the pink gem and it transformed into her new brooch. Usagi entered the  
>two keys into her brooch and Usagi spoke.<p>

"SUN MOON TALISMAN POWER, MAKE UP!"

Usagi spoke and transformed into Solar Sailor Moon. Ludious looked shocked.

"We are the shining hope of this world..."

Sailor Sun started.

"... We will save this planet and destroy the darkness..."

Sailor Solar continued.

"... And we will save this town..."

Usagi continued and then the Sun Soldiers spoke in unison.

"... WE ARE THE SUN SOLDIERS WILL BURN YOU TO CINDERS!"

The Sun Soldiers spoke in unison and completed their words of introduction.

"Rise my servants, destroy them!"

Ludious yelled and many Dark Youmas appeared. Then the Sun Soldiers called  
>for their new weapons.<p>

"Talisman Starry Saber."

Sailor Sun spoke.

"Talisman Starry Bow and Arrow."

Solar Sailor Moon spoke.

"Talisman Starry Lance."

Sailor Solar spoke. Then the Sun Soldiers ran towards the Dark Youmas and started  
>their attack. Sailor Sun threw her Talisman Starry Saber at a Dark Youma and it<br>struck the Dark Youma in its forehead and it's Dark Crystal on its forehead  
>shattered. Then Sailor Solar used her Talisman Starry Lance and broke it up and<br>threw her lance at two of the Dark Youmas and as before the Dark Youmas turned  
>to dust. Then Solar Sailor Moon put the Talisman Starry Arrow on her bow and<br>released it towards the Dark Youma and it struck the Dark Youma in the forehead  
>and the crystal shattered destroying the Dark Youma.<p>

"Let's combine our weapons!"

Solar Sailor Moon told them. Solar Sailor Moon released her Talisman Starry Bow  
>into the air and it levitated. Then Sailor Sun released her Talisman Starry Saber<br>and it united with the Bow. Then Sailor Solar released her Talisman Starry Lance  
>which was broken in two and united with the other two weapons and the Talisman<br>Starry Cannon was complete and the cannon went into Solar Sailor Moon's hands  
>and Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar touched Solar Sailor Moon's Shoulders and<br>they spoke in unison.

"SOLAR TALISMAN CANNON BLAST!"

The Sun Soldiers spoke in unison and a yellow beam hit the Dark Youmas completely  
>destroying them.<p>

"Blast you Sun Soldiers! I shall return!"

Ludious told them and he vanished. Then the Talisman Starry Cannon broke up again  
>into their weapons.<p>

"Looks like we back in business!"

Sailor Solar spoke as she cheered. Then on the planet nemesis, a new Sailor Senshi  
>had suddenly woken out of a thousand year sleep. Her name is...<p>

SAILOR X, the final Outer Senshi and the mysterious Soldier of Darkness.

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: Sailor X arrives on earth to take on the Sun  
>Soldiers. Can the Sun Soldiers defeat Sailor X? The next episode of Sailor Moon<br>Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery is:

"She came from the outer solar system! Is Sailor X the new Dark Soldier?"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 02/21/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
>Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own<p> 


	8. 08 In Came Sailor X, Part 1

Today on Sailor Moon Solar IV, A new mysterious Senshi  
>appears and attacks the Sun Soldiers! Can they defeat<br>this new Senshi? Stay there and find out!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
>Episode 108: "She came from the outer solar system! Is Sailor X<br>the new Dark Soldier?"  
>By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)<br>Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
>'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',<br>'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
>'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'<br>'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
>please go back and read them! They will make sense!<br>This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
>Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

INTRODUCING A NEW CHARACTER... SAILOR X/SAILOR NEMESIS! WHO IS SHE?  
>FIND OUT IN THIS CHAPTER!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The Sun Soldiers stood there in the street and were surprised  
>of their new power. Amanda and Andrea stood nearby with Luna<br>and Corona.

"They have become Sun Soldiers again."

Andrea spoke with a sense of relief.

"Yes, they have come a long way, even Usagi-Chan."

Luna agreed. Then the Sun Soldiers retransformed back into their  
>civilian forms. Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo ran up to Amanda and<br>Andrea.

"It seems we have a long way to go before those Dark Youmas  
>are defeated completely."<p>

Nissha spoke as she remembered. The battles was going to be fierce  
>and they had to be ready for anything that came their way. Usagi, Nissha,<br>Taiyo along with Amanda and Andrea went back inside and went into the  
>secret lab. There was the hologram of Julia Gunshi.<p>

"It went well?"

Julia asked.

"Yes. We defeated them easily."

Nissha replied.

"More battles lay ahead. You must be strong. More abilities we be known to you  
>soon enough."<p>

Julia told them.

"I am going to rest for awhile, let me know if there is more Dark Youmas."

Usagi told them and she left the rooom and Luna went with her. Elsewhere,  
>Kuraiko Nekura a girl who had lived on the planet Nemesis which was also<br>known as Planet 'X', had awoken from a thousand year sleep and Ludious  
>greeted her.<p>

"You are the Senshi of Darkness! I have a job for you. I need you to  
>defeat three Sun Soldiers. Can you do it?"<p>

Ludious asked her.

"I can defeat anyone who stands in my way. My dark power can't be beat.  
>I shall go and fight them."<p>

Kuraiko told him. She teleported away.

"Ha! You have become my pawn so easily."

Ludious laughed as Kuraiko teleported away. On Earth the next day, Kuraiko  
>appeared in Forestville and went to where Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi lived.<br>Kuraiko called out to the Sun Soldiers.

"Sun Soldiers, come out and face me, the Senshi of Darkness Sailor Nemesis,  
>otherwise known as Sailor X!"<p>

She called out to them. Nissha and Taiyo was in the living room as well as  
>Amanda and Andrea. And they wondered who was calling for them.<p>

"We better go. Let's get Usagi too."

Nissha spoke as she ran into Usagi's room.

"We have trouble."

Nissha told Usagi and the three Sun Soldiers transformed and ran outside.  
>They saw a girl with long dark hair and she spoke.<p>

"I have come to defeat you! X Planet Power! Make Up!"

Kuraiko spoke and she transformed into Sailor Nemesis.

"I am the Senshi of the outer Solar System, Sailor Nemesis!"

Sailor X announced herself. Her Senshi outfit was totally black.  
>She had a long staff in her hand.<p>

"Why are you against us?"

Sailor Sun asked.

"Because you are a threat to me and I shall defeat you! Dark Ball!"

Sailor X told them and formed a dark ball of energy and hurled it at the  
>Sun Soldiers and the Sun Soldiers easily dodged it.<p>

"So, you can dodge my attack? Try this! Dark Sphere!"

Sailor X yelled and formed a dark sphere in her hands and hurled it towards  
>the Sun Soldiers and it hit the Sun Soldiers and the Sun Soldiers fell to<br>the ground.

"Oh, you fell down! Take this! Dark Sceptre Blast!"

Sailor X used her staff and sent dark energy again and as the Sun Soldiers  
>tried to get up, they were cast back to the ground.<p>

"You can't stand to my dark power. I will leave you to gloat in your defeat and  
>I will let you live another day, so you will be defeated soon enough!"<p>

Sailor X told them and she vanished.

"She's brutal!"

Sailor Solar spoke.

"We can defeat her."

Solar Sailor Moon told them.

"She's too powerful."

Sailor Sun commented. Can the Sun Soldiers defeat Sailor X? Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Sun Soldiers continue to face Sailor Nemesis  
>and they are defeated once again! Can they defeat her? The next episode of Sailor Moon<br>Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery is:

"Outmatched! Sun Soldiers defeated by Sailor X! Sailor X's past revealed!"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 02/28/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
>Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own<p> 


	9. 09 In Came Sailor X, Part 2

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar IV, A new Sailor  
>Senshi appeared and attacked the Sun Soldiers. Can<br>the Sun Soldiers defeat Sailor X? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
>Episode 109: "Outmatched! Sun Soldiers defeated by Sailor X!<br>Sailor X's past revealed!"  
>By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)<br>Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
>'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',<br>'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
>'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'<br>'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
>please go back and read them! They will make sense!<br>This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
>Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi laid on the bed again. She thought about Sailor X. She wondered  
>who she was. Luna watched Usagi carefully. Usagi spoke to Luna.<p>

"Who is this Sailor X, I have never heard of her?"

Usagi asked.

"I actually have never heard of her either. Did you have any visions of her  
>before she showed up?"<p>

Luna asked.

"I have seen her in my awakening visions. But I know nothing of her either."

Usagi replied. Nissha came in and walked over to where Usagi lay.  
>Usagi spoke to Nissha.<p>

"Any more activity of Sailor Nemesis?"

Usagi asked.

"No, there hasn't been no more activity. However, you are needed in the secret  
>lab. Mother wants to tell us something."<p>

Nissha announced. Usagi frowned. Usagi knew it may have to due with her psychic  
>power and Usagi didn't like it.<p>

"Okay."

Usagi agreed. Nissha helped her from the bed and Usagi stood on her feet.

"I can continue on my own."

Usagi stated. Nissha let go of Usagi and they walked into the lab. And Taiyo,  
>Andrea, and Amanda greeted them. And Julia spoke.<p>

"Usagi, you must rely on your psychic power. It is the only way to defeat  
>stronger foes. This Sailor NemesisSailor X, must be defeated by your  
>psychic power. It is the only to defeat your foes."<p>

Julia revealed and Usagi frowned and growled.

"I hate being psychic."

Usagi spoke up and she rebelled over the thought of using her psychic power.  
>Nissha and Taiyo looked at Usagi, but didn't say anything.<p>

"I know you don't like it, there is no other way."

Julia Gunshi announced. Then suddenly, the alarm went off.  
>On the screen Sailor Nemesis appeared outside.<p>

"You must go."

Julia Gunshi announced and the Sun Soldiers transformed and went outside.  
>There was Sailor Nemesis and Ludious along with a few Dark Youmas.<p>

"You Sun Soldiers, came. Big mistake."

Ludious announced.

"We can defeat you."

Sailor Sun spoke in a confident tone.

"We shall see."

Sailor Nemesis spoke as she smiled evilly.

"Talisman Starry Saber Strike!"

Sailor Sun yelled as she threw her saber but Sailor Nemesis deflected the attack  
>and the saber landed at Sailor Sun's feet.<p>

"Talisman Starry Lance Thrust."

Sailor Solar spoke as she threw her lance and in the same manner her lance was  
>deflected back at Sailor Solar and landed at her feet. Then Sailor Nemesis hurled<br>a ball of Dark Energy and caused the Sun Soldiers to fall to the ground.

"You can't defeat me! I will tell you of my past. I too was one of the Senshi from  
>the Silver Millennium, but the Dark Youmas had revived me by the dark power and now<br>I am their champion! I cannot be defeated!"

Sailor Nemesis spoke. The Sun Soldiers stood again and decided to combine their  
>weapons and use it against Sailor Nemesis.<p>

"SOLAR TALISMAN CANNON BLAST!"

The Sun Soldiers spoke in unison and a yellow beam came from the cannon and went towards  
>Sailor Nemesis and Sailor Nemesis deflected the power back at the Sun Soldiers and they<br>fell to the ground.

"You can't defeat me!"

Sailor Nemesis yelled. The Sun Soldiers thought how they could beat her. Sailor  
>Nemesis must be defeated! Stay tuned if the Sun Soldiers can defeat Sailor Nemesis<br>or not.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: Ludious places Sailor Nemesis under his spell and  
>sends her on a rage! Can the Sun Soldiers defeat Sailor Nemesis? The next episode of Sailor Moon<br>Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery is:

"Sailor X is in a Rage! Sun Soldiers beaten again in battle!"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 03/07/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
>Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own<p> 


	10. 10 In Came Sailor X, Part 3

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar IV, The Sun Soldiers continued  
>to battle Sailor Nemesis, but they were unable to defeat<br>her. Can they defeat her today? Stay there and find out!

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
>Episode 110: "Sailor X is in a Rage! Sun Soldiers beaten again in battle!"<br>By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
>Rated: PG-13<p>

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
>'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',<br>'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
>'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'<br>'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
>please go back and read them! They will make sense!<br>This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
>Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!<p>

The Sun Soldiers were defeated by Sailor Nemesis. Her power was  
>too great for the Sun Soldiers. They stood there unable to defeat<br>her. The Sun Soldiers re-transformed and went back into the Gunshi  
>House and Usagi sat in a chair. She thought on how she could beat<br>Sailor Nemesis. Usagi stood up and went over to the wall and placed  
>one of her hands on the wall and thought for a moment and went<br>into the secret lab. Once there, she spoke up.

"Mother, how do we defeat Sailor Nemesis?"

Usagi asked wondering how she can defeat Sailor Nemesis which seemed  
>impossible in so doing at the moment.<p>

"Remember what I told you, you must trust in your psychic power. This  
>your obligation you have as a Sailor Senshi and a Sun Soldier. If you<br>don't trust in your power, you cannot beat her."

Julia Gunshi which was a hologram gave an answer to Usagi. This made  
>Usagi angry.<p>

"WHY IS EVERYTHING BASED ON MY PSYCHIC POWER! I HATE IT!"

Usagi yelled and left the room and also left the house running down the  
>empty streets. She ran until she could no longer run and she fell to<br>the ground. She caught her breath as she lay there on the ground. Then  
>suddenly Kuraiko Nekura appeared out of nowhere.<p>

"Well, well, one of the Sun Soldiers all alone."

Kuraiko Nekura spoke.

"You're Sailor Nemesis aren't you?"

Usagi asked as she stood up.

"You must have sensed this. No matter, I will kill you here and make  
>this spot your grave! Nemesis Planet Power! Make Up!"<p>

Kuraiko Nekura told Usagi and then transformed into Sailor Nemesis.  
>Usagi tried to dodge the blows of Sailor Nemesis. For the first<br>time, Usagi was afraid of her.

'I cannot transform! Nissha and Taiyo has the keys I need to transform.'

Usagi thought to herself. Usagi tried to use her communicator to try to  
>call Nissha and Taiyo but Sailor Nemesis knocked it off.<p>

'Oh no! I cannot contact them.'

Usagi thought as she ran off.

'Who can I contact? I cannot talk to Nissha and Taiyo... oh Rei-Chan!  
>She's psychic, she would be able to sense my thoughts!'<p>

Usagi thought to herself. Usagi ran off to where she can hide and  
>try to communicate to Rei. Usagi found a secluded bunch of trees<br>and hid behind them. Usagi closed her eyes. She didn't like doing this  
>but she had to do it. She communicated to Rei through telepathy.<br>It was late at night in Japan and Rei was up and staring at the  
>sacred Fire. Rei suddenly stopped. Artemis was there with her.<br>Rei received one word in her head.

'HELP!'

Usagi spoke as Rei heard her single word.

"What is it Rei?"

Artemis asked. Rei turned towards Artemis and spoke.

"Usagi is in trouble somehow."

Rei answered and then activated her communicator. Then she spoke in it.

"Nissha and Taiyo do you hear me?"

Rei spoke in her communicator. In the Gunshi house, Nissha picked it  
>up and answered.<p>

"Hello Rei, this is Nissha. What is going on there?"

Nissha asked.

"Nothing is going on here. I am calling you to tell you that Usagi  
>spoke to me telepathically. She may be in trouble. What's going on<br>there?"

Rei asked.

"Dark Youmas has returned. These Dark Youmas are from the Outer  
>Solar System and also a new Sailor Senshi called Sailor Nemesis<br>which is trying to destroy us."

Nissha explained.

"That explains the readings I have been getting."

Rei told Nissha.

"Usagi cannot transform either without our keys that  
>are in our brooches. We better go. Thank you Rei."<p>

Nissha told Rei and shut off her communicator and  
>stood up.<p>

"Let's go Nissha. Luna and Corona. Let's go."

Taiyo told the Guardian Cats and they all left  
>to find Usagi. Usagi ran again trying not to<br>be caught by Sailor Nemesis. Sailor Nemesis was  
>on a rampage trying to kill Usagi. Usagi couldn't<br>do anything. Nissha and Taiyo transformed and continued  
>running looking for Usagi. Sailor Sun and Sailor<br>Solar's keys came out of their brooches and started  
>glowing.<p>

"What's this?"

Sailor Sun asked.

"The keys are a homing beacon in finding Usagi."

Luna answered as they continued running looking  
>for Usagi. They continued running until they found<br>Usagi. They ran up to Usagi.

"Usagi, are you okay?"

Luna asked.

"Sailor Nemesis intends to destroy me!"

Usagi replied in a desperate tone. Sailor Solar  
>and Sailor Sun handed their keys from their brooches.<p>

"Usagi, transform!"

Corona spoke suddenly.

"Right."

Usagi took of her necklace that held the pink gem and it transformed  
>into her new brooch. Usagi entered the two keys into her brooch and Usagi spoke.<p>

"SUN MOON TALISMAN POWER, MAKE UP!"

Usagi spoke and transformed into Solar Sailor Moon.

"We are the shining hope of this world..."

Sailor Sun started.

"... We will save this planet and destroy the darkness..."

Sailor Solar continued.

"... And we will save this town..."

Usagi continued and then the Sun Soldiers spoke in unison.

"... WE ARE THE SUN SOLDIERS WILL BURN YOU TO CINDERS!"

The Sun Soldiers spoke in unison and completed their words of introduction.

"Talisman Starry Saber."

Sailor Sun spoke.

"Talisman Starry Bow and Arrow."

Solar Sailor Moon spoke.

"Talisman Starry Lance."

Sailor Solar spoke. Then the Sun Soldiers ran towards the Sailor Nemesis and started  
>their attack. Sailor Sun threw her Talisman Starry Saber at Sailor Nemesis and<br>the attack was hurled back and Sailor Sun fell to the ground.

Then Sailor Solar used her Talisman Starry Lance and broke it up and threw her lance at  
>Sailor Nemesis and in like manner, Sailor Nemesis deflected the attack and Sailor Solar<br>fell to the ground.

"Let's combine our weapons!"

Solar Sailor Moon told them. Solar Sailor Moon released her Talisman Starry Bow  
>into the air and it levitated. Then Sailor Sun released her Talisman Starry Saber<br>and it united with the Bow. Then Sailor Solar released her Talisman Starry Lance  
>which was broken in two and united with the other two weapons and the Talisman<br>Starry Cannon was complete and the cannon went into Solar Sailor Moon's hands  
>and Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar touched Solar Sailor Moon's Shoulders and<br>they spoke in unison.

"SOLAR TALISMAN CANNON BLAST!"

The Sun Soldiers spoke in unison and a yellow beam went towards Sailor Nemesis, but  
>she deflected it back at the Sun Soldiers and the Sun Soldiers fell to the ground.<p>

"My power is unbeatable! Since I won, I will take your leader hostage! She will  
>be my prisoner on my home planet of Nemesis! Farewell!"<p>

Sailor Nemesis spoke as she caught Solar Sailor Moon in her arms and vanished.

"Oh no! This is not good! Usagi has been taken captive!"

Luna spoke in a tone of desperation. can the Sun Soldiers save Usagi now?  
>Find out next time.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: On Nemesis, Usagi wakes up to find that she  
>is transformed into Princess Serenity. Neither her Sun Soldier form or her<br>civilian form will work on Nemesis sees the round coin of the hologram of Ami  
>Mizuno and discovers Usagi's true condition. Then they return to the earth<br>and the others discover what is causing Sailor Nemesis's rampage! Will Sailor  
>Nemesis become good? The next episode of Sailor Moon<br>Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery is:

"The secret to the dark spell on Sailor X, Sailor X joins Up!"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 03/14/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
>Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own<p> 


	11. 11 In Came Sailor X, Part 4

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar IV, Usagi had conversed with the  
>hologram of her mother on how to defeat Sailor Nemesis and Julia<br>Gunshi told her the only way is for Usagi to trust in her psychic  
>power and Usagi got angry and ran out of the house. When Usagi went<br>out, she encountered Sailor Nemesis and in a rage, Sailor Nemesis  
>prevented Usagi from contacting her sisters and in desperation,<br>Usagi relied on her psychic power and was able to contact Rei Hino.  
>And Rei contacted Nissha and Taiyo. Nissha and Taiyo came to Usagi's<br>rescue, however when Usagi was able to transform, the Sun Soldiers  
>were defeated and Solar Sailor Moon was taken hostage by Sailor<br>Nemesis and Nemesis disappeared with Solar Sailor Moon. What will  
>happen now? Find out next!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
>Episode 111: "The secret to the dark spell on Sailor X, Sailor X joins Up!"<br>By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
>Rated: PG-13<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
>'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',<br>'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
>'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'<br>'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
>please go back and read them! They will make sense!<br>This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
>Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Solar Sailor Moon was taken hostage and Sailor Nemesis took  
>Solar Sailor Moon to the planet called Nemesis. It was also<br>called Planet X because it is the tenth planet from the sun.  
>When Sailor Nemesis landed on Nemesis with Solar Sailor Moon<br>in her arms, Solar Sailor Moon had fell unconscious and she  
>automatically re-transformed and turned into Princess Serenity.<br>The round holographic coin fell out from Usagi and Sailor Nemesis  
>saw the round coin. Upon seeing it picked it up and triggered it.<br>An image of Celestial Sailor Mercury appeared above the coin.

"Hello I am Mizuno, Ami. The girl that holds this holographic  
>device is Usagi Tsukino Gunshi, and our Princess of both the Sun and<br>the Moon. She also is a Sun Soldier-Sailor Senshi Warrior, I  
>believe is the legendary warrior that is both Sailor Senshi and<br>Sun Soldier. Usagi has a horrible massive scar on her heart that  
>makes her suffer greatly. If traveling in time, you may discover<br>her unconscious. Stabbed by Mudious with a Dark Sword to awaken  
>Celestial Sailor Earth and healed by her, Usagi's heart now<br>scarred. The only true remedy is lot of sleep. She also should  
>not overexert herself for any reason. Two Sailor Senshi or other<br>warriors that fight for the sake of good should always look after  
>her. I hope you treat her well and kind just as we have.<br>Thank you."

The holographic image spoke and vanished. Ami had updated the  
>holographic device before Usagi had left Tokyo. Sailor Nemsis<br>re-transformed back into Kuraiko Nekura. She looked at Princess  
>Serenity and distant memories returned. Kuraiko wasn't supposed<br>to be evil. She had sudden remorse for the girl who she had captured.

"Usagi Tsukino Gunshi, has a terrible heart condition caused by  
>Mudious? Mudious is the brother of Ludious! Usagi is a Soldier of<br>light! She will not survive on this dark planet. Wait, she has  
>been in darkness like this before! The Eternal Room of Darkness."<p>

Kuraiko felt so sad that a girl could hold so much hardships. Serenity  
>remained asleep for about an hour longer and Serenity opened their<br>eyes and being in a room of complete darkness. Kuraiko lit a small  
>lamp near Serenity to give her a bit of light. Usagi tried to look<br>around but, she couldn't see much other than Kuraiko. Usagi tried to  
>speak, but she had no will to speak. Kuraiko spoke to her.<p>

"Please don't force yourself. I am so sorry for your troubles. The  
>darkness has powerful properties in which it can short out any abilities<br>of any Sailor Senshi. Also it seemed to have prevented you from speaking  
>as well."<p>

Kuraiko told her. Usagi forced herself to speak telepathically.

'Who are you really and am I really on Nemesis?'

Serenity asked telepathically. This was the only way she could communicate.

"Yes, you are on Nemesis. I am sorry for all the trouble I caused you.  
>You really have a heart condition. How bad is it? Does it really hurt?"<p>

Kuraiko asked.

'I forgive you. I cannot truly hate anyone. Yes, I have a heart condition.  
>A scarred heart. On occasion, my heart can really surge to the point<br>it really hurts. However, I have grown to endure the pain. Once in awhile,  
>it becomes too overbearing for me to deal with...'<p>

Serenity replied and suddenly her heart surged to the point that it was  
>very painful in confirming that Usagi was in darkness again and Serenity<br>fainted. Kuraiko still held the holographic in her hand and picked up Usagi's  
>brooch and she teleported back to earth with Serenity in her arms.<p>

In Tokyo, Artemis had gathered Rei and the Outer Sailor Senshi. He spoke to  
>them.<p>

"Rei, you and the Outer Senshi must teleport to Forestville, California and  
>find out why Usagi was taken by Sailor Nemesis. Usagi must be rescued before<br>it is too late."

Rei and the Outer Sailor Senshi transformed and joined in a circle. Artemis  
>spoke.<p>

"SAILOR TELEPORT!"

Artemis spoke and Celestial Sailor Mars and the Outer Sailor Senshi vanished.  
>They arrived a few minutes later outside the Gunshi House and Nissha and Taiyo<br>greeted them.

"welcome. Please come in."

Nissha told them. Rei and the Outer Sailor Senshi re-transformed and went inside.  
>Nissha gave them the tour of the house and went into the lab. Luna spoke up.<p>

"Usagi-Chan may have taken Usagi to the planet Nemesis. Usagi won't be able to  
>handle the darkness there."<p>

Luna reported. Rei had this weird feeling and Rei ran outside with everyone following.  
>In the air appeared Kuraiko holding Usagi bridal style. Kuraiko looked so sad. Kuraiko<br>landed on the ground. She spoke.

"Please forgive me for taking Princess Serenity. However, i saw the holographic coin  
>that she held and that coin caused me to break the spell that was on me. Serenity<br>needs attending to."

Kuraiko handed Serenity over to Rei Hino. Nissha then spoke to Kuraiko.

"Please, come inside."

Nissha told Kuraiko. They took Usagi into the lab. Nissha did scans on Serenity  
>to she if Usagi had any damage while being on Nemesis and finding no damage<br>Nissha smiled.

"There's no damage, however Usagi might be weak due to being in the darkness and  
>I don't know other things were caused."<p>

Nissha reported. The hologram spoke.

"Usagi has been engulfed in darkness and being a Sun Soldier, the darkness has cut off  
>Usagi's natural abilities."<p>

Julia Gunshi spoke up.

"That's right. On Nemesis, Usagi couldn't speak normally, but she spoke telepathically."

Kuraiko reported. About two hours later, Serenity woke up and woke up startled and scared.  
>Nissha massaged her shoulders and spoke to Usagi in a soft tone.<p>

"Easy Usagi. It is okay, you're back in the Gunshi House. Rei, the Outer Senshi, and Kuraiko  
>are all here. You seemed to break the spell on Kuraiko."<p>

Nissha told Usagi. Usagi relaxed a bit by Nissha massaging Usagi. Usagi realized she still  
>couldn't speak. Rei spoke to Usagi telepathically.<p>

'Don't overwhelm yourself. You have been in darkness. You should be able to speak normally  
>later on. Just talk to me this way. I know you have this ability of speaking this way. I<br>know you hate your psychic power, for now, just talk to me.'

Rei instructed Serenity. Serenity answered again.

'Am I still transformed as Solar Sailor Moon?'

Usagi asked.

"No. You're in the form of Princess Serenity.'

Rei answered.

"Rei, please tell Usagi that her natural abilities will return to her in time."

Taiyo urged Rei.

"Understood." Rei replied and then spoke to Usagi telepathically, 'Usagi, your natural  
>abilities are temporarily cut off and this is the only way of communicating.'<p>

Rei instructed Usagi. After two hours, Serenity automatically re-transformed back into  
>Usagi and Usagi was able to see and speak again.<p>

"Everyone, I am sorry for not trusting in myself."

Usagi spoke normally finally.

"Usagi-San, you will return to normal soon. Just relax."

Hotaru urged Usagi. Then a blast shook the house. Ludious had returned with new Dark Youmas  
>to attack the Sun Soldiers.<p>

"Everyone transform!"

Corona urged them.

"I am transforming too!"

Usagi demanding.

"Please allow me to join you all."

Kuraiko asked.

"Please."

Nissha asked.

"Mars Celestial Power!"

"Uranus Celestial Power!"

"Neptune Celestial Power!"

"Pluto Celestial Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

they all shouted.

"MAKE UP!"

Then Usagi handed the keys back to Nissha and Taiyo and they transformed into Sailor Sun and  
>sailor Solar. And they all ran outside. The Outer Senshi and Celestial Sailor Mars was up front<br>sheltering behind the Sun Soldiers, Usagi and Kuraiko.

"I am from the outer solar system, I Celestial Sailor Uranus enters with grace."

"I am from the outer solar system, I Celestial Sailor Neptune enters with grace."

"I am from the outer solar system, I Celestial Sailor Pluto enters with grace."

"I am from the outer solar system, I Celestial Sailor Saturn enters with grace."

The Outer Senshi introduced themselves.

"I am the soldier of flame and passion! I am Celestial Sailor Mars!"

Celestial Sailor Mars introduced herself. And the five soldiers revealed Sailor Sun, Sailor Solar,  
>Usagi and Kuraiko.<p>

"Ready?"

Usagi asked.

"Ready as ever."

Kuraiko replied. Nissha and Taiyo handed Usagi their keys. Then Usagi spoke her transformation  
>telepathically.<p>

'SUN MOON TALISMAN POWER, MAKE UP!'

Usagi spoke telepathically and transformed into Solar Sailor Moon.

"X Planet Power! Make Up!"

Kuraiko spoke as she held her transformation pen and transformed into Sailor X. Then Solar  
>Sailor Moon spoke.<p>

"You have in you we believe a hidden power that has been dormant for eons. Concentrate  
>Sailor X and call upon it."<p>

Solar Sailor Moon told her. Sailor X closed her eyes and concentrated and a new power arose  
>and Sailor X opened her eyes and spoke again.<p>

"X Celestial Power! Make Up!"

Sailor X transformed again into Celestial Sailor X. Then the transformation was complete.

"I am the soldier of darkness! I am from the outermost Solar System. I am Celestial Sailor  
>X! You will be defeated today!"<p>

Celestial Sailor X told Ludious. The final battle between Celestial Sailor X, The Sun Soldiers,  
>Celestial Sailor Mars and the Outer Senshi verses Ludious. The final battle of Ludious was upon<br>them.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Sun Soldiers, Celestial Sailor X and Celestial Sailor Mars,  
>with the Outer Sailor Senshi fights Ludious. Will he be defeated? And Kuraiko tells of what happened<br>to her in the past. The next episode of Sailor Moon  
>Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery is:<p>

"Sailor X's violent past remembered. The true history revealed."

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 03/21/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
>Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own<p> 


	12. 12 In Came Sailor X, Part 5

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar IV, Sailor Nemesis had captured  
>Usagi and took her to the tenth planet called Nemesis, but there<br>she was the error of her ways and returned Usagi to Forestville,  
>California. Then they faced Ludious with Sailor X. Can they defeat<br>Ludious? Find out next.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
>Episode 112: "Sailor X's violent past remembered. The true history<br>revealed"  
>By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)<br>Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
>'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',<br>'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
>'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'<br>'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
>please go back and read them! They will make sense!<br>This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
>Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The Sun Soldiers, The outer Senshi and Sailor X stood in opposition  
>to Ludious. Solar Sailor Moon looked at Sailor X and she nodded in<br>agreement.

"Dark Ball!"

Sailor X yelled as she formed a dark ball of energy in her hand  
>and released it and hurled it at Ludious.<p>

'Solar Flare!'

Solar Sailor Moon thought to herself as she hurled a wave of  
>Solar energy at Ludious. The Solar Power and the Dark Power<br>hit Ludious.

"Uranus Celestial Earth Python Strike!"

A python came out of Uranus's body and wrapped  
>itself around Ludious! It electrocuted him!<p>

"Neptune Celestial Mermaid Strike!"

A mermaid came out of the river, slapped Ludious with her tail,  
>and then vanished!<p>

"Pluto Celestial Mole Strike!"

A black mole came out of the ground flew in the air and spit  
>toxins in Ludious's face.<p>

"Saturn Celestial Death Buzzard Strike!"

A very ugly buzzard came from Sailor Saturn's staff  
>and hit Ludious!<p>

"I am still here you fools!"

Ludious yelled.

"Let's combine our weapons!"

Solar Sailor Moon told them. Solar Sailor Moon released her Talisman Starry Bow  
>into the air and it levitated. Then Sailor Sun released her Talisman Starry Saber<br>and it united with the Bow. Then Sailor Solar released her Talisman Starry Lance  
>which was broken in two and united with the other two weapons and the Talisman<br>Starry Cannon was complete and the cannon went into Solar Sailor Moon's hands  
>and Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar touched Solar Sailor Moon's Shoulders and<br>they spoke in unison.

"SOLAR TALISMAN CANNON BLAST!"

The Sun Soldiers spoke in unison and a yellow beam hit the Dark Youmas completely  
>destroying the Dark Youmas.<p>

"You have no more Dark Youmas to hide behind!"

Sailor X yelled.

"Solar Wind!"

Sailor Sun yelled as she hurled a wave of Solar Energy at Ludious and the energy  
>hit Ludious.<p>

"Mars Celestial Fire Dragon Strike!"

A large fiery dragon roared as it came out of Celestial Sailor  
>Mars's hands flying with great speed and accuracy. It hit Ludious.<p>

Then the Sun Soldiers placed their hands together and unleashed a powerful wave  
>of solar energy and the energy burned up Ludious completely and Ludious turned<br>to dust. Everyone cheered, however, Solar Sailor Moon hadn't fully recovered  
>from being in the darkness. Solar Sailor Moon automatically re-transformed<br>and fainted.

"USAGI!"

Sailor Sun yelled as she caught Usagi and kept her from hurting herself. Sailor  
>Sun and Sailor Solar took Usagi inside and laid her on the bed. After a couple of<br>hours, Usagi woke up again and everyone looked at her.

"Are you okay Usagi-Chan?"

Rei asked. Usagi sat up and looked at Rei.

"I am okay, earlier I hadn't fully recovered from being the darkness, but I  
>will be okay now. I think."<p>

Usagi answered Rei. Nissha turned to Kuraiko and she spoke.

"Kuraiko, how did you become Sailor X?"

Nissha asked.

"In the time of the Silver Millennium, I was the guardian of the outer  
>solar system and I was to keep the Silver Millennium safe from anyone<br>who would harm the princess, however the Dark Youmas from the Outer  
>Solar System saw their opportunity to kidnap me and they put<br>dark energy on me until I had became their slave. They placed me in a  
>slumber where I remained in suspended animation until the Sun Soldiers<br>powers were activated and then I revived with a mission on my mind to  
>destroy the Sun Soldiers. However, I want to repay you by helping you<br>finish off the Dark Youmas."

Kuraiko spoke to the Sun Soldiers as she told her story.

"We will welcome your help."

Taiyo replied.

"Everything has returned to normal. We should go."

Rei stood up. Her and the Outer Senshi went outside  
>and transformed back into their Senshi forms. Nissha, Taiyo, Usagi,<br>Kuraiko, Luna, and Corona went outside.

"Nissha, take care of Usagi."

Rei asked.

"Don't worry. I will."

Nissha replied.

"SAILOR TELEPORT!"

Sailor Mars and the Outer Senshi spoke and they vanished.

"What will happen now. Who will show up to destroy us?"

Nissha asked.

"I am sure whoever it is they won't be a pushover."

Usagi answered.

"There are more dangerous Dark Youma Generals out there. We must  
>be careful."<p>

Kuraiko spoke as she knew about the Dark Youmas.

"I suggest we go back inside and figure what will happen next."

Luna suggested. The Sun Soldiers, Kuraiko, and the Guardian cats  
>went back inside. More dangerous foes will soon. Stay tuned<br>and find out.

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: A new Dark Youma General has  
>appeared and unleashed a new Dark Youma. can the Sun Soldiers<br>and Sailor X defeat this new threat? The next episode of Sailor Moon  
>Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery is:<p>

"He came from the outer Solar System, Neemababu enters!"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 03/28/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
>Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own<p> 


	13. 13 Neemababu Returns

Today on Sailor Moon Solar IV, a new villain arrives  
>and the Sun Soldiers and Sailor X faces this new<br>threat. Can they defeat this new villain? Stay there  
>and find out!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
>Episode 113: "He came from the outer Solar System,<br>Neemababu enters!"  
>By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)<br>Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
>'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',<br>'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
>'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'<br>'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
>please go back and read them! They will make sense!<br>This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
>Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nissha led Kuraiko to her closet. She wanted Kuraiko to blend  
>in like the rest of them. Nissha spoke.<p>

"Kuraiko, please choose from among my clothes and help yourself.  
>That way you don't have to be so formal."<p>

Nissha told Kuraiko. Kuraiko looked a bit surprised and she spoke.

"Thank so much. You and your sisters have been so kind to me after  
>all that I have done."<p>

Kuraiko remembered all the bad things she did to the Sun Soldiers.  
>Amanda and Usagi walked in.<p>

"All is quiet in town. No more signs of activity."

Amanda reported. Nissha looked up at Amanda and Usagi and spoke.

"Maybe they had received a blow and awaiting for orders from their  
>superiors."<p>

Nissha replied. Kuraiko turned towards Usagi and spoke.

"Usagi, are you okay?"

Kuraiko asked. Nissha explained about Usagi's scarred heart  
>and Usagi's psychic ability.<p>

"Do you sense anything Usagi?"

Kuraiko asked.

"No, nothing at the moment. They might beyond range for me to sense  
>them."<p>

Usagi explained. Usagi wasn't really sure. Usagi didn't know how  
>close the enemies had to be before she could sense them. Nissha<br>left Kuraiko to change and the others went into the lab. In the  
>lab, Nissha was trying to detect any signs of activity from the<br>enemy, but there was no trace.

"Nothing."

Nissha growled under her breath. Taiyo came over and put her hand  
>on Nissha's shoulder.<p>

"Calm down sis, we will find them soon enough."

Taiyo told Nissha. Usagi turned to the hologram of Julia Gunshi.

"Can you tell us anything when the next villain will appear?"

Usagi asked. Kuraiko walked into the lab. Kuraiko wore a bright  
>orange blouse and skirt set with orange high heeled shoes and<br>light orange leggings as well.

"Wow, you look so cool."

Usagi stated.

"Thank you Usagi."

Kuraiko thanked her. Taiyo turned to Usagi and she spoke.

"Are you sure you are okay? You can't sense anything of any  
>new activity of the Dark Youmas."<p>

Taiyo asked she knew Usagi could suppress her heart condition  
>and her psychic ability.<p>

"I am fine. I don't feel anything."

Usagi answered. She knew that Nissha and Taiyo always worried about  
>her.<p>

"Are you sure you are okay?"

Nissha asked.

"Look, I am fine. I suggest we go about our day. I am sure the next  
>villain will appear when he is ready."<p>

Usagi explained. She wanted them not to worry. Of course Usagi wasn't  
>fully recovered from her last ordeal, however Usagi had gotten stronger<br>again. After a few hours, a blast hit the house and the Sun Soldiers knew  
>the next villain had arrived. A voice called out to the Sun Soldiers.<p>

"Can the Sun Soldiers come out to play?"

The villain called out. The Sun Soldiers, Kuraiko, Amanda, Andrea, Luna,  
>and Corona ran outside. The Sun Soldiers saw a giant Dark Youma who had<br>a huge horn on his head. He was like the other underlings, having a dark  
>crystal on his forehead. He looked menacing. He spoke to them.<p>

"My name is Neemababu! I am the next Dark Youma General! I have heard the  
>tale of the Sun Soldiers! You all are finished!"<p>

Neemababu spoke as he introduced himself.

"We will defeat you. You are like the others."

Nissha answered Neemababu.

"You must realize, that you are all doomed!"

Neemababu as he lifted up his hands and created more Dark Youmas. The  
>Dark Youmas suddenly surrounded the Sun Soldiers and Kuraiko.<p>

"We will need to transform."

Nissha stated. The next battle was about to begin!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: Neemababu and the Sun Soldiers begin  
>their battle, however the Sun Soldiers and Sailor X are overwhelmed.<br>Can they defeat Neemababu? The next episode of Sailor Moon  
>Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery is:<p>

"He's too strong, Neemababu overwhelms the Sun Soldiers!"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 04/04/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
>Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own<p> 


	14. 14 Pray For Hope, Part 1

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar IV, a new villain arrived  
>by the name of Neemababu, the next Dark Youma General.<br>Can the Sun Soldiers and Sailor X defeat him? Find out  
>next!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
>Episode 114: "He's too strong, Neemababu overwhelms the<br>Sun Soldiers!"  
>By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)<br>Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
>'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',<br>'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
>'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'<br>'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
>please go back and read them! They will make sense!<br>This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
>Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo, and Kuraiko stood ready to transform.

"SUN TALISMAN POWER, MAKE UP!"

Nissha spoke and her brooch powered up and transformed her into Sailor Sun. Then  
>Sailor Sun took out her key from her brooch and held it in her hand. And Usagi pointed<br>to Taiyo and Taiyo spoke.

"SOLAR TALISMAN POWER, MAKE UP!"

Taiyo spoke and she transformed into Sailor Solar. Then she took her key out of her  
>brooch and Nissha and Taiyo handed their keys to Usagi. Usagi took of her necklace<br>that held the pink gem and it transformed into her new brooch. Usagi entered the  
>two keys into her brooch and Usagi spoke.<p>

'SUN MOON TALISMAN POWER, MAKE UP!'

Usagi spoke with her mind and transformed into Solar Sailor Moon.

"X Celestial Power! Make Up!"

Kuraiko spoke and transformed into Celestial Sailor X.

"Well, it looks like you four are ready for the chopping black, eh? I will trash  
>you easy!"<p>

Neemababu yelled at the Sun Soldiers and Sailor X.

"we'll defeat you Neemababu! Your evil will perish today!"

Sailor Sun yelled at Neemababu. Neemababu grinned. Then he blasted the Sun Soldiers.  
>The Sun Soldiers fell to the ground.<p>

"Talisman Starry Saber."

Sailor Sun spoke.

"Talisman Starry Bow and Arrow."

Solar Sailor Moon spoke.

"Talisman Starry Lance."

Sailor Solar spoke. Their attacks went towards the Dark Youmas and the Dark Youmas turned  
>into dust.<p>

"Well done, Sun Soldiers! However, you are not strong enough to defeat the likes of me!"

Neemababu yelled at them again and he blasted them and in like manner, the Sun Soldiers  
>fell to the ground.<p>

"We got to do something."

Celestial Sailor X yelled. The Sun Soldiers stood again.

"Let's combine our weapons!"

Solar Sailor Moon told them. Solar Sailor Moon released her Talisman Starry Bow  
>into the air and it levitated. Then Sailor Sun released her Talisman Starry Saber<br>and it united with the Bow. Then Sailor Solar released her Talisman Starry Lance  
>which was broken in two and united with the other two weapons and the Talisman<br>Starry Cannon was complete and the cannon went into Solar Sailor Moon's hands  
>and Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar touched Solar Sailor Moon's Shoulders and<br>they spoke in unison.

"SOLAR TALISMAN CANNON BLAST!"

The Sun Soldiers spoke in unison and a yellow beam went towards Neemababu, but he  
>deflected it and the blast hit the Sun Soldiers and they fell to the ground.<p>

"We got to do something! Every bit of power we throw at him, he sends back at us!"

Sailor Solar commented.

"Talisman Starry Bow and Arrow."

Solar Sailor Moon spoke as she hurled her power at Neemababu, but he deflected it and it  
>hit Solar Sailor Moon and she fell to the ground.<p>

"FEEL MY POWER SUN SOLDIERS!"

Neemababu spoke as he blasted them again and with great fury and the Sun Soldiers fell  
>to the ground and re-transformed.<p>

"I thought you would be more a challenge to me. I guess not! Farewell!"

Neemababu spoke and he vanished. Sailor X ran up to Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi.

"We got to go back inside and plan our next move or he will defeat us again."

Sailor X told the others. Usagi stood up and wanting to go after him, but Nissha  
>stopped her.<p>

"Let me go!"

Usagi protested.

"We must think this through Usagi!"

Nissha spoke to Usagi as they drug her back inside the Gunshi house.

"Let me go!"

Usagi protested again.

"Usagi listen to me, we must think about our next move before trying to attack again.  
>However, Neemababu disappeared and we know not where he is."<p>

Taiyo tried to get Usagi stop acting on her own and think about her next move.

"Taiyo and Nissha is right. Plan your next move in advance before striking."

Andrea suggested.

"She's right, Usagi-Chan, if you act recklessly, you might get hurt. Remember  
>you have a heart condition, a scarred heart or did you forget about that?"<p>

Luna asked Usagi. Usagi remained silent. The greatest battles still lie ahead.  
>Be there!<p>

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo, and Kuraiko are  
>willing to defend the earth from Neemababu and he attacks again and capturing<br>them! The next episode of Sailor Moon  
>Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery is:<p>

"Pray for hope, the Sun Soldiers devotion to the Earth!"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 04/11/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
>Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own<p> 


	15. 15 Pray For Hope, Part 2

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar IV, The Sun Soldiers faced Neemababu. A dangerous  
>Dark Youma General bent on destroying them. Can the Sun Soldiers defeat them? Find<br>out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
>Episode 115: "Pray for hope, the Sun Soldiers devotion to the Earth!"<br>By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
>Rated: PG-13<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
>'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',<br>'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
>'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'<br>'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
>please go back and read them! They will make sense!<br>This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
>Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi didn't like just sitting around with nothing to do. Usagi secretly  
>snatched the keys from Nissha and Taiyo's brooches and left the house<br>and transformed and went to find Neemababu.

"Where are you, you slimy creep?"

Solar Sailor Moon spoke as she ran down the streets looking for Neemababu.  
>The others realized that Usagi was no longer in the Gunshi House.<p>

"Where is she?"

Nissha asked wondering were Usagi was.

"She's not here and our keys to our brooches are gone."

Taiyo announced.

"Oh, no! Usagi-Chan is acting reckless again!"

Luna responded to discovering Usagi's recent and reckless actions.

"We got to stop Usagi before she hurts herself."

Corona commanded.

"Let's go and find her."

Kuraiko suggested. Nissha, Taiyo, and Kuraiko left the house with Luna and Corona  
>to look for Usagi. Amanda and Andrea stayed behind to watch the house. However, Solar<br>Sailor Moon continued to search for Neemababu, however she knew that the others would  
>scold her once they caught up with her.<p>

"You dog Neemababu, where are you? You lazy bum! Face me!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled as she ran down the street. Finally Neemababu appeared.

"So, Solar Sailor Moon calls me a dog eh? Well, then if I am a dog, then you are a lowly  
>worm to face me!"<p>

Neemababu yelled as he appeared.

"A worm eh? If I am a worm, then you are nothing than a pile of dung!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled back at him. Nissha, Taiyo, and Kuraiko appeared with Luna  
>and Artemis. Nissha and Taiyo ran up to Usagi.<p>

"Please give us our keys so we can transform."

Nissha ordered.

"NO!"

Solar Sailor Moon refused the order.

"NO? You refuse to give us back our keys?"

Nissha yelled.

"NO! ARE YOU DEAF NISSHA? I SAID NO!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled. Neemababu smiled.

"Why are you smiling so?"

Taiyo asked.

"You see, when I blasted you three the last time, I secretly caused your sibling  
>Usagi to fall under my spell and so she could fight against you."<p>

Neemababu explained. Solar Sailor Moon looked at Nissha and Taiyo and prepared  
>to attack her sisters. Then before she could, Usagi's heart surged so much that<br>it caused Solar Sailor Moon to re-transformed and fell to the ground and fainted.  
>The keys in her brooch fell out and Nissha and Taiyo grabbed the keys and transformed<br>into Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar. Then they turned to see how Usagi was.

"How is she?"

Sailor Solar asked.

"She appears to be okay. It seems her scarred heart knocked some sense into her."

Sailor Sun replied as she checked Usagi over good. After a bit, Usagi opened her eyes  
>to see Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar watching over her.<p>

"Where am I?"

Usagi asked.

"You went nuts and tried to take out Neemababu by yourself and then tried defeat  
>us and that's when your scarred heart knocked some sense into you."<p>

Sailor Sun replied telling Usagi what had happened.

"Please allow me to transform."

Usagi asked.

"As long as you don't go berserk on us."

Sailor Solar replied.

"My mind wasn't even my own."

Usagi answered again. Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar handed Usagi their keys.

'SUN MOON TALISMAN POWER, MAKE UP!'

Usagi spoke telepathically and transformed into Solar Sailor Moon.

"X Celestial Power! Make Up!"

Kuraiko spoke and she transformed into Sailor X.

"We will protect this town and this planet from the likes of you!"

The Sun Soldiers and Sailor X spoke.

"Let's combine our weapons!"

Solar Sailor Moon told them. Solar Sailor Moon released her Talisman Starry Bow  
>into the air and it levitated. Then Sailor Sun released her Talisman Starry Saber<br>and it united with the Bow. Then Sailor Solar released her Talisman Starry Lance  
>which was broken in two and united with the other two weapons and the Talisman<br>Starry Cannon was complete and the cannon went into Solar Sailor Moon's hands  
>and Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar touched Solar Sailor Moon's Shoulders and<br>they spoke in unison.

"SOLAR TALISMAN CANNON BLAST!"

The Sun Soldiers spoke in unison and a yellow beam went towards Neemababu, however  
>he put out his hand and absorbed the blast. Then he sent out energy of his own and<br>caught the Sun Soldiers and Sailor X in heavy and unbreakable chains.

"I have you four now! You are no match for me!"

Neemababu told them. Will the Sun Soldiers and Sailor X remain prisoners of Neemababu  
>for good? Stay tuned.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: The hologram of Julia Gunshi sends a message to Rei  
>and the inner Senshi that the Sun Soldiers and Sailor X has been captured by Neemababu.<br>Can Rei and the others come to the rescue? The next episode of Sailor Moon  
>Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery is:<p>

"They came from Tokyo, The Inner Sailor Senshi arrives in Forestville!"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 04/11/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
>Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own<p> 


	16. 16 Pray For Hope, Part 3

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar IV, Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo, and  
>Kuraiko continued to fight Neemababu, however he got the best of<br>them and captured them. Will the Sun Soldiers and Kuraiko be captured  
>forever? Find out next!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
>Episode 116: "They came from Tokyo, The Inner Sailor Senshi arrives<br>in Forestville!"  
>By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)<br>Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
>'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',<br>'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
>'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'<br>'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
>please go back and read them! They will make sense!<br>This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
>Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Solar Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, Sailor Solar, and Sailor X was  
>captured by Neemababu with very powerful chains. They were in a<br>bind.

"Solar Sailor Moon can you send a telepathic signal to Rei in Tokyo  
>that we are in trouble?"<p>

Sailor X asked.

"I already tried. These chains are suppressing my powers. I can't."

Solar Sailor Moon answered.

"That's right! Those chains not only suppresses psychic powers but  
>also disables it."<p>

Neemababu explained. Solar Sailor Moon felt weak from the chains.  
>Sailor Sun was worried for Usagi because her psychic power was cut<br>off. They were in a bind. Luna and Corona was worried.

"Corona, the others haven't returned yet. We need to do something."

Luna spoke to Corona spoke with great concern.

"Julia Gunshi, she is the one who might have a solution. Let's go."

Corona answered. The two Guardian Cats, Amanda and Andrea went into  
>the secret lab.<p>

"Ms. Gunshi, we have trouble. Usagi and the others haven't returned  
>from catching up with Usagi."<p>

Luna spoke suddenly.

"Andrea, check the console and do a scan on the city of Forestville.  
>And see what happened."<p>

Julia Gunshi ordered. Andrea touched the console and the computer did  
>a scan of Forestville and answer came very quickly.<p>

"The Sun Soldiers and Sailor X are captured in some kind of force field."

Andrea reported.

"The Inner Senshi must be called to rescue Usagi-Chan and the others."

Luna suggested.

"Andrea send a communication to those Senshi in Japan. They must be contacted."

Julia suggested. Andrea pressed the console and started a communication with the  
>Senshi in Japan.<p>

"Sailor Senshi. This is Andrea. Can you read me?"

Andrea spoke as she started the communication. Rei answered.

"Andrea, what's going on?"

Rei questioned.

"There's trouble Rei! Nissha, Taiyo, and Kuraiko left here to search for Usagi  
>who had left here recklessly. Our scans indicated that they all got captured.<br>We need help. Who knows what is happening to them!"

Andrea answered.

"We will be there in an instant!"

Rei spoke again.

"Thank you Rei. I will leave it to you to rescue them."

Andrea spoke and shut off the communication and she and the others hoped for  
>the best. In Japan Artemis suddenly instructed Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako,<br>and Naru on the situation.

"Please go to Forestville and rescue the Sun Soldiers and Sailor X and then  
>return. understand?"<p>

Artemis commanded.

"Please bring yourselves back safely."

Haruka started.

"We will. Mars Celestial Power!"

"Mercury Celestial Power!"

"Jupiter Celestial Power!"

"Venus Celestial Power!"

"Earth Celestial Power!"

They all shouted.

"Make Up!"

The five transformed and then formed a cirle.

"SAILOR TELEPORT!"

Artemis spoke and the Inner Senshi vanished from Artemis's sight! The Inner Senshi  
>appeared where the Sun Soldiers were. They saw the Sun Soldiers and Sailor X were<br>captured.

"Celestial Fire Dragon Strike!"

Celestial Sailor Mars used her fire power on the chains and the chains melted and  
>The Sun Soldiers and Sailor X collapsed to the ground and Solar Sailor Moon re-transformed<br>and faintd. This rose concern with Rei.

"What happened?"

Mars asked.

"Those chains disabled Usagi's psychic ability."

Sailor Sun answered.

"I see you have rescued them. There will be a time when they will perish by my hand!"

Neemababu told them and he vanished.

"Let's go back to the Gunshi House. Usagi don't look too good."

Sailor Sun spoke with great concern for Usagi. Sailor Sun, Sailor Solar, and  
>Sailor X re-transformed. Celestial Sailor Jupiter picked up Usagi and they all<br>headed back to the Gunshi House. Once there they placed Usagi on a table in the  
>secret lab. Ami did a scan with her mini computer to check on Usagi's condition.<br>Once the scans were complete, Ami gave her report.

"The power of those chains has disabled and shut off her psychic ability."

Ami gave her report.

"So, will she be okay?"

Naru asked suddenly.

"I have no idea. How did you all get captured any way?"

Ami asked.

"Neemababu placed Usagi under some sort spell and she became reckless and left  
>on her own with our keys to transform. It seemed like history has repeated itself."<p>

Nissha answered. Rei understood.

"These Dark Youmas are just as bad as the ones in the past we had dealt with."

Rei spoke as she remembered what happened to Usagi before.

"Remember, it isn't Usagi's fault. Usagi was controlled. We must support  
>her. She might tell us what she is feeling because her psychic ability got<br>disabled."

Taiyo told the others. The others stood there and watched Usagi and wondered how  
>long it would take for Usagi to wake up again. Time would tell eventually.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: Usagi awakens, however she is unable to move or  
>speak at all due to her psychic ability cut off. Can Rei and the others help Usagi<br>recover? The next episode of Sailor Moon  
>Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery is:<p>

"The battle between Neemababu and the Sun Soldiers, the fierce battle begins!"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 04/25/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
>Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own<p> 


	17. 17 Pray For Hope, Part 4

last time on Sailor Moon Solar IV, Neemababu had caught the  
>Sun Soldiers and Sailor X in powerful chains and Usagi's<br>psychic ability was disabled. Can the Inner Senshi and Nissha  
>and Taiyo help Usagi recover? Find out next!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
>Episode 117: "The battle between Neemababu and the Sun Soldiers,<br>the fierce battle begins!"  
>By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)<br>Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
>'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',<br>'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
>'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'<br>'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
>please go back and read them! They will make sense!<br>This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
>Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi was still unconscious. She lay there on the table in the  
>secret lab motionless. Rei was worried about Usagi. Rei<br>touched Usagi's hair.

"I can't feel her at all. It seems that she's far away..."

Rei spoke in a soft tone. Nissha watched Usagi closely. She  
>felt bad for Usagi.<p>

"How long will Usagi remain unconscious?"

Nissha asked Julia Gunshi. The hologram of Julia Gunshi spoke.

"I do not know how long she will stay unconscious."

Julia spoke. Makoto watched the screen as Ami was monitoring Usagi's  
>life signs.<p>

"How is she?"

Makoto asked.

"Well, she's breathing alright and her heart rate seems to be normal."

Ami stated as she continued to watch Usagi closely. Usagi remained  
>asleep for a few more hours and finally she started to wake up.<p>

"USAGI?"

Nissha and Taiyo spoke in an excited tone, however Usagi couldn't  
>hear them at all.<p>

"Usagi, you're awake..."

Luna spoke, but as before Usagi couldn't hear Luna and Usagi also  
>couldn't move at all.<p>

"Why doesn't she say something?"

Minako asked.

"Because she hasn't recovered from having her psychic ability. It will  
>take hours for her to recover."<p>

Julia Gunshi replied. Usagi just stared at Nissha and Taiyo.

"Can she see us?"

Taiyo asked. Nissha waved her hand in front of Usagi's face  
>and Usagi moved her eyes as she watched Nissha moved her hand<br>in front of Usagi's face.

"Good news, everyone. I believe Usagi can see us. However, I am  
>not sure if she can hear us."<p>

Nissha explained. Ami continued to monitor Usagi's stats. Then she  
>spoke.<p>

"I have done a complete scan and it seems she can't hear us nor  
>can she move at all."<p>

Ami reported. Rei watched Usagi and Usagi shed a tear. Rei tried  
>to comfort Usagi.<p>

"Usagi, don't worry, you'll be back to normal soon."

Rei spoke softly to Usagi trying to comfort her.

"Poor Usagi, I have never seen Usagi like this before."

Andrea spoke as she walked over to Usagi and brushed her hair  
>softly with her fingers. Usagi watched as she couldn't move at all.<br>Luna walked up to Usagi.

"Be brave Usagi-Chan, this is only temporary. And you will be back  
>to normal."<p>

Luna spoke trying to comfort Usagi, but Usagi couldn't hear Luna at  
>all. Then the alarm sounded and everyone wondered what it was.<p>

"What is it?"

Nissha asked.

"Neemababu is back. You must intercept him again."

Julia announced.

"But, Usagi still can't move or speak."

Taiyo protested a bit.

"Go, Amanda and Andrea will watch over her."

Julia spoke again. Ami, Rei, Makoto, Naru, Minako, Nissha, and Taiyo  
>planned to leave the house. Rei spoke.<p>

"Luna and Corona, please take care of Usagi."

Rei spoke and Rei and the others left. Andrea and Amanda watched over  
>Usagi. Luna and Corona too watched over Usagi watched them but she<br>couldn't hear or say anything to them. The others caught up with Neemababu.

"So, you are back! You cannot defeat me!"

Neemababu told them.

"We can defeat you, you foul fiend!"

Celestial Sailor Mars spoke to Neemababu. He laughed.

"It seems one of the Sun Soldiers seems to be missing!"

Neemababu laughed.

"What did you do to her?"

Mars asked.

"Oh, that! My Chains of Darkness can disable anyone who is a psychic for  
>a short time. However, she will recover to normal."<p>

Neemababu answered them.

"HOW DARE YOU HARM USAGI! FIRE SOUL!"

Mars yelled as she hurled a fire ball at Neemababu, but the fire power evaporated  
>into thin air before reaching him.<p>

"Supreme thunder!"

Jupiter yelled as electricity came towards Neemababu, but the power evaporated.

"Ha! You can do nothing! Your power is nothing without the third Sun Soldier!"

Neemababu told them. In the Gunshi House in the secret lab, Usagi's disability  
>started to wear off and she started to speak again.<p>

"... where... are... they?"

Usagi asked as her speech was still broken.

"They are fighting Neemababu."

Amanda replied.

"Mars... in... danger... must... call... her... back..."

Usagi spoke suddenly and she tried to use her psychic powers, but  
>her powers were weak and she was able to send a single word. And Mars<br>received a word in her head...

'RETREAT!'

Usagi sent a single word. Mars didn't understand, but she wasn't going  
>to stand around.<p>

"Everyone, we need to retreat for now. Let's go."

Mars spoke suddenly and everyone retreated and they returned to the Gunshi  
>House. They entered into the Gunshi House. They saw Usagi and Rei spoke<p>

"Usagi, you called me back. Why?"

Rei asked. Usagi's started to hear and she answered.

"You... are psychic too, right? If Neemababu finds out your psychic too,  
>you will be disabled too. However, I can't allow you to be disabled too.<br>it is too frightening."

Usagi explained.

"Then we must wait for Usagi to be fully recovered then we can fight again."

Nissha spoke suddenly. Will Usagi be back to normal soon? Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: Usagi fully recovers and the Sun Soldiers and  
>the Inner Senshi faces Neemababu again! Can they win? The next episode of Sailor Moon<br>Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery is:

"Victory achieved! Neemababu is defeated! The Inner Senshi Leave for Tokyo!"

Be There!

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 05/02/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
>Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own<p> 


	18. 18 Pray For Hope, Part 5

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar IV, Neemababu had overwhelmed  
>the Sun Soldiers and had shorted out Usagi's psychic power,<br>but when Nissha and Taiyo and the Inner Senshi went to  
>face Neemababu, but Usagi sent a message to Sailor Mars<br>for her and the others to retreat and return to the Gunshi  
>House. Will they finally defeat Neemababu? Find out next!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
>Episode 118: "Victory achieved! Neemababu is defeated! The<br>Inner Senshi Leave for Tokyo!"  
>By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)<br>Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
>'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',<br>'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
>'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'<br>'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
>please go back and read them! They will make sense!<br>This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
>Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Rei, and the others returned to the Gunshi House and went into  
>the secret lab and went to Usagi, however, Usagi was unconscious<br>again. Rei wondered why she was called back.

"Why was I called back?"

Rei asked. The hologram came up to Rei and she spoke to her.

"The reason is, Usagi knows you are psychic. There may be a way  
>for you and Usagi together to defeat Neemababu. However, This<br>could weaken Usagi altogether for a while."

Julia explained.

"How do Usagi and myself use this combined power?"

Rei asked.

"You and Usagi must open your hearts and your psychic power together  
>and it will destroy Neemababu completely."<p>

Julia explained. Rei turned towards Usagi and walked up to her. Rei  
>wondered how she and Usagi could combine their psychic powers to defeat<br>Neemababu. Slowly Usagi started to awake. Rei, Makoto, Nissha, and the  
>others focused their attention on Usagi.<p>

"How are you feeling Usagi-Chan?"

Rei asked.

"I am weak, however I should be strong enough to face Neemababu again."

Usagi spoke in a weaken soft tone. Rei walked up to Usagi and held her  
>hand and spoke to Usagi.<p>

"Your mother told us a solution of a way to defeat Neemababu, by both  
>of us how to combine our psychic power to defeat him."<p>

Rei explained. Usagi cringed at the sound of using her psychic power.  
>However, Usagi herself knew that alone her or her sisters couldn't defeat<br>this vile fiend. Usagi spoke.

"I might hate my psychic, however I have to do it for the sake of Nissha, Taiyo,  
>Amanda, Andrea, Luna, and Corona too."<p>

Usagi told that she was doing it for the sake of her sisters and everyone else  
>too.<p>

"Can you stand Usagi?"

Makoto asked.

"I think so."

Usagi answered and she stood on her feet. Nissha and Taiyo helped Usagi stand  
>steady.<p>

"We need to face Neemababu again."

Taiyo spoke wanted to pay Neemababu back for the evil he had done.

"Patience, Taiyo. Let Neemababu make his first move."

Julia spoke.

"I agree, however I still need time to recover and I must have my mind  
>clear so, I can perform this move. Rei, I think you need to clear your<br>mind as well. This villain is strong and it will take our psychic  
>powers and the Sun Soldiers power as well."<p>

Usagi answered. Then suddenly, the alarm went off.

"Neemababu has reappeared quickly sooner than I have expected. You all  
>must transform and face him again. Rei and Usagi use your powers to<br>disable Neemababu's power completely!"

Julia spoke. Everyone transformed except Rei and Usagi. They faced each  
>other and they touched their hands and closed their eyes and their combined<br>psychic power was hurled at Neemababu and his powers were disabled.

"Mars Celestial Power!"

Rei yelled. Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar gave their keys Usagi.

"SUN MOON TALISMAN POWER, MAKE UP!"

Usagi spoke and transformed into Solar Sailor Moon.

"Make Up!"

Rei yelled and transforming into Celestial Sailor Mars.

"FIRE SOUL BIRD!"

Celestial Sailor Mars yelled as she sent her fire power towards  
>Neemababu the fire power struck Neemababu.<p>

Then the Sun Soldiers called  
>for their new weapons.<p>

"Talisman Starry Saber."

Sailor Sun spoke.

"Talisman Starry Bow and Arrow."

Solar Sailor Moon spoke.

"Talisman Starry Lance."

Sailor Solar spoke. Then the Sun Soldiers ran towards the Dark Youmas and started  
>their attack. Sailor Sun threw her Talisman Starry Saber at a Dark Youma and it<br>struck the Dark Youma in its forehead and it's Dark Crystal on its forehead  
>shattered. Then Sailor Solar used her Talisman Starry Lance and broke it up and<br>threw her lance at two of the Dark Youmas and as before the Dark Youmas turned  
>to dust. Then Solar Sailor Moon put the Talisman Starry Arrow on her bow and<br>released it towards the Dark Youma and it struck Neemababu and Neemababu was  
>completely destroyed.<p>

Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar cheered however, Solar Sailor Moon kept silent  
>and thought about what had happened lately. Later, The Inner Senshi and<br>the Soldiers gathered outside the Gunshi House.

"Our work is done."

Mars spoke.

"Yes, you have helped us in our time of need. I am still weak, however if  
>another Dark Youma General appears, I may not be strong enough to defeat him."<p>

Usagi spoke in a serious tone.

"Nissha and Taiyo, I leave Usagi in your care."

Rei spoke once more. Then Rei and the other Inner Senshi gathered in a circle  
>and teleported back to Tokyo. The next Dark Youma General was about to appear.<p>

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Dark Youmas return to Forestville and  
>they begin to attack the Sun Soldiers and what is their plan? The next episode of Sailor Moon<br>Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery is:

"Attacks on the streets of Forestville, the enemy's bold plan!"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 05/09/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
>Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own<p> 


	19. 19 The Enemy Strikes Back, Part 1

Today on Sailor Moon Solar IV, The Dark Youmas return  
>once more to Forestville and they attack the Sun Soldiers.<br>Can the Sun Soldiers reign victorious? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
>Episode 119: "Attacks on the streets of Forestville,<br>the enemy's bold plan!"  
>By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)<br>Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
>'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',<br>'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
>'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'<br>'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
>please go back and read them! They will make sense!<br>This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
>Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next few mornings had been peaceful. Usagi sat in a  
>chair and wondered about the next attack. Nissha and Taiyo<br>thought of the same thing. It had been far too peaceful. Nissha  
>and Taiyo concerns were for Usagi. Usagi's psychic power was disabled<br>and left her in a bad state for awhile. However, Usagi was feeling  
>stronger every day since the mysterious chains had fallen off.<p>

"I wonder who will be next?"

Nissha asked.

"I don't know personally who it will be, but he will be stronger than  
>Neemababu."<p>

Taiyo answered. Usagi didn't say anything. She felt that a new Dark Youma  
>General was coming and he would be even worse than the last. Amanda and<br>Andrea stood nearby. They too wondered who would be next. Luna then  
>spoke up to lighten the situation.<p>

"Cheer up you three. I know you three are very powerful if you act as  
>a team."<p>

Luna told them as she curled her tail around her body. Corona sat near  
>Nissha and she spoke too.<p>

"The Dark Youmas are the opposite of light. They want to make sure you're  
>out of the way. You three must be strong. The enemy means you harm. Stand<br>your ground and you will win in the end."

Corona told them. Then a blast hit the house. Then they heard a voice  
>speak.<p>

"Can the Sun Soldiers come out to play?"

The Dark Youma spoke. Nissha, Taiyo, Kuraiko, and Usagi transformed and  
>ran outside.<p>

"Who are you?"

Sailor Sun asked.

"We are the Guardians of the Next Dark Youma General. His arrival on earth  
>will be soon."<p>

The Dark Youma announced.

"We will not allow another Dark Youma to land on this planet!"

Sailor Sun spoke again as she fired a blast of solar energy from her finger, but  
>the Dark Youma deflected it easily.<p>

"We are not meant to fight you yet. We are just the messengers. The Next Dark Youma  
>will arrive soon and then the world will fall into darkness!"<p>

The Dark Youma spoke again.

"And what is your ultimate plan?"

Sailor Solar asked.

"Our plan... okay... our plan is to revive the Dark King and him reign supreme  
>on the earth."<p>

The Dark Youma announced. Everyone was shocked.

"Solar Sailor Moon had already defeated him."

Sailor Solar stated.

"You three know nothing! Our master can be revived by our marvelous dark  
>power!"<p>

The Dark Youma revealed.

"We will not allow the revival of the Dark King!"

Sailor Sun yelled suddenly.

"You have no power over our plan of reviving him!"

The Dark Youma yelled.

"Your plans are selfish!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled and then spoke again.

"I will never allow you to revive him!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled as she protested the idea of the revival of the Dark King.

"Oh, you will see our master's true power and the world will end!"

The Dark Youma spoke and vanished. Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar looked at each  
>other.<p>

"So, that's why... their plan all along was to revive the Dark King."

Sailor Sun thought.

"Yeah, sounds like it."

Sailor Solar agreed.

"Our world will be plunged into darkness once again."

Solar Sailor Moon thought as she realized what their plan was and history would  
>repeat itself. The next Dark Youma General would soon appear!<p>

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: A new mysterious Dark Youma appeared. And he  
>attacks the Sun Soldiers. Can they stand up to him? The next episode of Sailor Moon<br>Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery is:

"The Sun Soldiers defeated in battle? A glimmer of hope appears!"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 05/16/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
>Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own<p> 


	20. 20 The Enemy Strikes Back, Part 2

Today on Sailor Moon Solar IV, The Sun Soldiers and Sailor  
>X meet a new Dark Youma General. Can they stand up to him?<br>Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
>Episode 120: "The Sun Soldiers defeated in battle?<br>A glimmer of hope appears"  
>By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)<br>Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
>'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',<br>'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
>'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'<br>'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
>please go back and read them! They will make sense!<br>This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
>Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo, Kuraiko, Amanda, and Andrea were  
>all talking in the secret lab and updated the hologram of<br>Julia Gunshi.

"That's the whole story mother. The Dark Youma's plans all  
>along is to revive the Dark King."<p>

Nissha reported.

"How grave indeed. If the Dark King is revived, the world  
>will be engulfed into Darkness."<p>

The Hologram of Julia Gunshi spoke.

"What do we do mother?"

Taiyo asked not knowing what to do.

"For now, nothing you can do. Trust in yourselves and trust  
>in your power. Also you have Sailor X whom you have saved.<br>Trust in her power. Also, trust in Usagi as well. You three  
>have done it before and you can do it again. Trust in yourselves<br>and in your power."

Julia Gunshi explained.

"This puts us between a rock in a hard place."

Nissha thought. Usagi remained silent. Usagi thought about the  
>fate of the world would once again fall into her hands. Usagi's<br>psychic power was almost completely restored. Usagi wondered who  
>the next Dark Youma General would be. Whoever it was, he would be<br>no pushover. The day remained quiet and peaceful and this drove  
>Nissha crazy. The Sun Soldiers relax in the living room now since<br>there was no monster attack. Usagi wasn't nervous, however she would  
>rather fight than standing around and do nothing. Then after a couple<br>of hours, an attack hit the house.

"It's time to go to work."

Nissha stated. Usagi didn't say anything. The Sun Soldiers and Kuraiko  
>ran outside. The new Dark Youma General was flanked by bodyguards.<p>

"Who are you?"

Nissha asked.

"SILENCE! I WILL SPEAK AND YOU WILL ANSWER!"

The new Dark Youma General. He was very strict and wouldn't allow the Sun  
>Soldiers to speak at all.<p>

"We are not used to being told what to do, in fact. We will not listen  
>to such speech!"<p>

Taiyo yelled.

"So, you will not listen to what I have to say. So be it! Dark Youmas  
>you may play with them!"<p>

The new Dark Youma General yelled. Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo, and Kuraiko  
>prepared to transform.<p>

"SUN TALISMAN POWER, MAKE UP!"

Nissha spoke and her brooch powered up and transformed her into Sailor Sun. Then  
>Sailor Sun took out her key from her brooch and held it in her hand. And Usagi pointed<br>to Taiyo and Taiyo spoke.

"SOLAR TALISMAN POWER, MAKE UP!"

Taiyo spoke and she transformed into Sailor Solar. Then she took her key out of her  
>brooch and Nissha and Taiyo handed their keys to Usagi. Usagi took of her necklace<br>that held the pink gem and it transformed into her new brooch. Usagi entered the  
>two keys into her brooch and Usagi spoke.<p>

"SUN MOON TALISMAN POWER, MAKE UP!"

Usagi spoke and transformed into Solar Sailor Moon.

"X Celestial Power, Make Up!"

Kuraiko transformed into Celestial Sailor X.

"We are the shining hope of this world..."

Sailor Sun started.

"... We will save this planet and destroy the darkness..."

Sailor Solar continued.

"... And we will save this town..."

Usagi continued and then the Sun Soldiers spoke in unison.

"... WE ARE THE SUN SOLDIERS WILL BURN YOU TO CINDERS!"

The Sun Soldiers spoke in unison and completed their words of introduction.

"So, do you think you can defeat me?"

The New Dark Youma asked.

"Yes. Watch this! Talisman Starry Saber Strike!"

Sailor Sun yelled as she threw her saber but the new Dark Youma General deflected  
>the attack.<p>

"Let's combine our weapons!"

Solar Sailor Moon suggested. Solar Sailor Moon released her Talisman Starry Bow  
>into the air and it levitated. Then Sailor Sun released her Talisman Starry Saber<br>and it united with the Bow. Then Sailor Solar released her Talisman Starry Lance  
>which was broken in two and united with the other two weapons and the Talisman<br>Starry Cannon was complete and the cannon went into Solar Sailor Moon's hands  
>and Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar touched Solar Sailor Moon's Shoulders and<br>they spoke in unison.

"SOLAR TALISMAN CANNON BLAST!"

The Sun Soldiers spoke in unison and a yellow beam however the attack was deflected  
>at the Sun Soldiers and they fell to the ground.<p>

"Now I will tell you who I am. My name is Surge! I am the latest Dark Youma General.  
>I am your worst nightmare and now feel my power!"<p>

Surge told them as he blasted them with terrible lightning. The situation looked bad  
>and then suddenly the Sun Soldiers and Sailor X was teleported away back to the Gunshi<br>House.

"What are we doing back here?"

Usagi asked.

"I brought you back. Surge is too strong. You still need time to become stronger.  
>Inside this lab is a special room in which we developed where you can use the<br>Holographic Chamber and fight mock battles with the enemy. This is the glimmer of  
>hope, if you can be stronger with the mock battles, you will succeed in the real<br>fights that lie ahead."

The Hologram of Julia Gunshi spoke and revealed. The toughest battles lie ahead.

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: The new Dark Youma General had appeared and  
>has a nasty attitude towards the Sun Soldiers. Can the Sun Soldiers defeat him?<br>The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery is:

"A mysterious new villain enters! Meet the villain with attitude, Surge!"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 05/23/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
>Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own<p> 


	21. 21 Surge Cometh Forth, Part 1

Today on Sailor Moon Solar IV, A new Dark Youma General  
>had appeared. And he revealed himself as Surge. Can the<br>Sun Soldiers defeat him? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
>Episode 121: "A mysterious new villain enters! Meet the villain with attitude, Surge!"<br>By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
>Rated: PG-13<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
>'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',<br>'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
>'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'<br>'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
>please go back and read them! They will make sense!<br>This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
>Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo, and Kuraiko stood in the secret lab while  
>Julia Gunshi instructed them about the Hologram Chamber.<p>

"The Hologram Chamber was developed to harness your powers and  
>to know the ways of the enemy. Nissha, you will transform and<br>use the chamber first. Taiyo and Usagi will observe your actions  
>and will monitor your progress from here."<p>

Julia told them. Nissha took a gulp. She had to go into the Hologram  
>Chamber. This made her a bit nervous. Nissha transformed and she<br>entered the Hologram Chamber. Taiyo activated the Hologram Chamber.  
>Then a program began to run. It was a program of Surge. Sailor Sun had<br>to face a fight all alone against a hologram against Surge. Sailor Sun  
>faced an holographic image of Surge. He looked so real. She stood there<br>in fear. Surge walked up to her. He spoke.

"So, your sisters left you all alone eh?"

Surge questioned her. Sailor Sun looked defiant and scared at the same time.

"They're busy."

She replied. This was just a hologram, but to her it felt so real.

"Fight me you puny human!"

Surge yelled at her.

"Fine! Solar Corona wave!"

Sailor Sun yelled as she hurled a wave of solar energy at Surge, but he easily  
>deflected the attack and the program ended. Sailor Sun stepped out of the<br>Hologram Chamber and back into the lab.

"Good job for your first try. Remember, your power lies in your willingness to  
>trust in your abilities and in your sisters and Kuraiko, other wise, Surge<br>or any other Dark Youma General will not be defeated if you don't trust in  
>yourselves or your abilities."<p>

Julia told them. Much later, Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi went back into the  
>living room. Nissha thought of how many other things they didn't know about<br>their parents.

"I never knew that mother and father had a Holographic Chamber. I wonder  
>how many other things are still hid to us?"<p>

Nissha asked.

"Maybe mother only reveal things when the time is right Nissha."

Usagi replied. Her answer was short and to the point.

"Maybe so, I never knew that mother could develop something like a Hologram  
>Chamber. It make me wonder what other things mother has in store for us."<p>

Nissha thought again. Taiyo came and put her hand on Nissha's shoulder.

"Usagi, Me, and yourself will discover more when the time comes."

Taiyo replied. Nissha looked up at Taiyo.

"She's right Nissha. All will be revealed in time."

Usagi agreed with Taiyo. Then a blast hit the house.

"We got trouble!"

Luna yelled. Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo, and Kuraiko transformed and went outside.

"So, I blast the house and they come running like dogs!"

Surge yelled.

"What do you want Surge?"

Sailor Sun asked. Surge blasted her.

"QUIET! I WILL ASK THE QUESTIONS!"

Surge yelled. The Sun Soldiers and Celestial Sailor X fell to the ground.

"I am here to kill you four off. I am Surge, I am the next Dark Youma General.  
>I will soon crush you underneath my heel!"<p>

Surge yelled as he announced himself. The fight was about to begin!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Sun Soldiers fight Surge again, but he  
>trumps them and captures Usagi and takes her hostage. Can Nissha and Taiyo<br>rescue Usagi? The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery is:

"The electric personality of Surge, Usagi held hostage!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 05/23/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
>Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own<p> 


	22. 22 Surge Cometh Forth, Part 2

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: Nissha, Taiyo, Usagi, and Kuraiko  
>was introduced to the Holographic Chamber in which they can hone<br>their skills. Then a blast hit the house and the Sun Soldiers and  
>Sailor X encountered Surge. Can they defeat him? Find out next.<p>

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
>Episode 122: "The electric personality of Surge, Usagi held hostage!"<br>By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
>Rated: PG-13<p>

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
>'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',<br>'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
>'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'<br>'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
>please go back and read them! They will make sense!<br>This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
>Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!<p>

Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo, and Kuraiko had transformed and encountered.  
>Surge was very powerful. He was very tall. His presence was very sinister<br>and dark. The Sun Soldiers looked very scared. However, they stood their  
>ground.<p>

"You are nothing but insects and like insects, I will crush you and you  
>will perish beneath my heels!"<p>

Surge yelled as electricity surged from his hands. The electricity hit the  
>Sun Soldiers and Sailor X. The power was very overwhelming.<p>

"We got to shut him down!"

Sailor Solar commented.

"How? He is very strong!"

Sailor Sun asked. Sailor Sun knew that they weren't powerful enough to defeat  
>the likes of him.<p>

"Come on you two, we got to believe in our power! We have been given a mission  
>to defeat the evil. However, we are on our own. We don't have the Sailor Senshi<br>to help us, except Sailor X who has lent us her strength to defeat this new evil.  
>We have to do all we can to defeat Surge and the rest of the Dark Youmas once and<br>for all."

Solar Sailor Moon reminded them of their mission. Surge laughed.

"You girls do nothing but chatter... come on, make your move!"

Surge yelled at them.

"Solar Corona Wave!"

Sailor Solar yelled as she hurled a ball of solar energy at Surge, however he easily  
>deflected it.<p>

"Sun Thermal Meltdown!"

Sailor Sun yelled as her power went towards Surge, however he easily deflected it.

'Sun and Moon Solar Enlightenment!'

Solar Sailor Moon thought to herself as she hurled a huge ball of energy at Surge.  
>However, he easily deflected the energy and then let off a bunch of lightning bolts<br>and attacked the Sun Soldiers and Sailor X. Then the Sun Soldiers and Sailor X were  
>re-transformed back into their civilian forms and then surge spoke to them.<p>

"I have defeated you and my prize, I will take the one you cherish most, your sister  
>Usagi shall be my prisoner forever!"<p>

Surge told them as he reached out and captured Usagi and he vanished with Usagi.

"Oh no! Not again! The enemy has taken Usagi! We got to get Usagi back."

Nissha spoke to Taiyo and Kuraiko.

"We got to report to mother. She may have a solution."

Taiyo suggested.

"I agree."

Nissha agreed. Nissha, Taiyo, and Kuraiko went back inside the Gunshi House  
>and into the secret lab.<p>

"Mother! Usagi has been taken captive by Surge, the Dark Youma General!"

Nissha yelled suddenly.

"Calm down Nissha. Nothing will be solved if you yell. Please tell me what  
>happened."<p>

The hologram of Julia Gunshi told her.

"You're right mother, Surge had attacked the house and we went out and tried  
>to attack him, but he easily deflected our attacks and then he took Usagi as<br>a prize."

Nissha calmly explained at the best of her ability.

"Mother, we got to rescue Usagi!"

Taiyo suddenly spoke with urgency.

"Nissha and Taiyo, please calm down. I know you are worried about Usagi. But  
>needless worrying will not bring back Usagi. Nissha, you should contact Rei.<br>She might be able to shed light of where Usagi is."

Julia told them. Nissha activated her communicator and called Rei who was in  
>Japan. In Tokyo, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, with Artemis were talking about how<br>they missed Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo. Then Rei's communicator went off.

"Hello, Rei here."

Rei spoke in her communicator.

"This is Nissha."

Nissha announced.

"What's up Nissha How is it going against those Dark Youmas?"

Rei asked.

"Very bad Rei, Usagi had been kidnapped by a new Dark Youma General  
>named Surge. We don't know where he has taken her."<p>

Nissha replied in a worried tone.

"I see. Nissha, allow me focus on the situation at hand and let  
>me get back to you."<p>

Rei told her.

"Okay, we will wait for what you find out."

Nissha told Rei.

"Very well. I won't let you down. Rei out."

Rei finished talking to Nissha and shut off her communicator and turned  
>to the others there in Tokyo.<p>

"Usagi has been captured."

Rei announced to the others.

"Where could he have taken Usagi-Chan?"

Makoto asked.

"That's what I need to find out. Let's go to the fire room. There I must  
>concentrate on Usagi and where she has vanished to."<p>

Rei told everyone else and they headed to the fire reading room. Rei sat  
>in front of the sacred fire and concentrated and spoke.<p>

"Sacred Fire, please tell me what happened to Usagi and where she had  
>gone to."<p>

Rei spoke to the Sacred Fire. Soon she got a sinister answer.

"This is very bad indeed!"

Rei thought to herself.

"Where is she?"

Minako asked.

"I don't quite understand it myself. However, Usagi is no longer on  
>earth or this dimension at all."<p>

Rei gave her answer.

"How can someone like her vanish from our dimension completely?"

Ami asked.

"I don't know. I should contact Nissha again."

Rei told the others.

"Yes, you should Rei."

Artemis told her. Rei activated her communicator and spoke into her communicator.  
>Nissha answered.<p>

"Nissha here. What did you find out?"

Nissha answered.

"Not good Nissha, Usagi is no longer on earth or in our dimension."

Rei reported.

"Not on earth or in our dimension? That is bad! Thanks Rei."

Nissha shut off her communicator and turned to Julia.

"This is very bad mother. Usagi isn't in our dimension at all. I wonder  
>what will happen to Usagi now."<p>

Nissha reported to Julia Gunshi.

"First of all, you two need to relax. Needless worrying will not bring Usagi  
>back. Nissha do you still have that Sunlight Elixir that I gave Usagi?"<p>

Julia asked.

"Yes mother. it's in our room."

Nissha answered.

"Good. There might come a time where that will be needed. Taiyo, please go get  
>that elixir."<p>

Julia told Taiyo and Taiyo went and got the Sunlight Elixir and returned to the  
>Secret Lab.<p>

"Here it is."

Taiyo announced as she returned with the Sunlight Elixir.

"How can this elixir help Usagi?"

Kuraiko asked.

"I fear that something horrible might happen to Usagi. Usagi might have her energy  
>drained. When I was alive, I saw it in a vision. Nissha, Taiyo, Kuraiko, Luna, Corona,<br>Amanda, and Andrea, prepare for the worst."

Julia told them. Nissha and Taiyo looked at each other in wonder as they thought history  
>will soon repeat itself. Meanwhile, in the Other Realm, Surge took Usagi to his secret<br>hideout and attached Usagi to a strange energy draining machine.

"What are you going to do with me?"

Usagi asked.

"Years ago, you defeated the Dark King and sent him to the other realm in which you  
>created when you defeated him the first time. Since it was your energy who destroyed<br>him, only your energy can revive him! I must sap your energy so he can live again."

Surge explained as he strapped Usagi to the energy draining machine and turned the  
>machine on. Usagi screamed as the machine started to sap her energy away. Usagi<br>tried to endure the energy drain, but she found that she couldn't hold on any longer  
>and she fainted as the machine continued to drain her of her energy. Will Surge<br>release Usagi or will the others find her and rescue her? Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: Usagi's energy continues to be drained and afterwards,  
>Surge releases Usagi and returns her to Forestville. However, Usagi's energy has been<br>completely drained! Can Nissha and Taiyo save her? The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar IV:  
>The Forestville Mystery is:<p>

"Surge releases Usagi, the battle with Surge begins!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 06/06/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
>Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own<p> 


	23. 23 Surge Is Defeated, Part 1

last time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo,  
>and Kuraiko faced the new Dark Youma General named Surge.<br>However, when they made their attacks, the Sun Soldiers  
>were defeated and Usagi was taken captive. Then Surge<br>began to sap Usagi's energy so the Dark King can revive.  
>Can Nissha and Taiyo rescue Usagi? Find out next!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
>Episode 123: "Surge releases Usagi, the battle with Surge begins!"<br>By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
>Rated: PG-13<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
>'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',<br>'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
>'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'<br>'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
>please go back and read them! They will make sense!<br>This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
>Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi was strapped to a machine. The machine was slowly draining  
>her energy. Usagi had fainted due to the enormous power the machine<br>was emitting. Usagi was in a bind. Usagi wasn't unconscious for long.  
>The machine was so powerful, that it caused her to awake and in pain.<br>Usagi groaned as the energy slowly leaving her body. Usagi couldn't  
>speak anymore. The power of the machine was devastating to her body.<br>She had to do something before the machine kill her. She thought of  
>Rei and Rei's psychic ability. Usagi thought about what Rei had<br>taught her before she had left Tokyo. Usagi hated her psychic ability  
>however, this was no time to hate that power now. Usagi had to use<br>that power or she would be killed by that infernal machine. However,  
>Usagi sensed that her power alone wouldn't free her from the machine.<br>She had to try to reach Rei if she could. But doing that could put  
>her in further harm. However, Usagi was in no position to debate<br>on contacting Rei or not. Usagi closed her eyes and tried to concentrate  
>on sending a message. Even only two or three words so Rei would understand.<br>So Usagi selected three words to send to Rei and Usagi hoped that Rei  
>would understand.<p>

In Tokyo, Rei had contacted Nissha and asked if they had anymore updates  
>on Usagi and Nissha said no that they had no new leads on Usagi. Rei turned<br>to Artemis.

"This is bad. I fear for Usagi's life."

Rei told Artemis.

"Why?"

Artemis asked.

"I fear if Usagi tries to use her psychic power on whatever is holding her,  
>the force of her psychic power and free herself from whatever is sapping<br>her energy it could kill her. Usagi already had a heart condition. Her situation  
>could make herself weaker if she uses her psychic power to free herself."<p>

Rei explained and then Rei received a strange incomplete message from Usagi.

'Help... Psychic... Power...'

Rei received the strange complete message and wondered what Usagi meant.  
>Ami, Makoto, and Minako looked at Rei with wonderment.<p>

"Rei what's going on?"

Makoto asked. Rei turned to Makoto and spoke.

"I received a strange incomplete message from Usagi. She spoke only  
>three words to me... 'help... psychic... power...' what does she<br>mean by that?"

Rei explained as she pondered the message. Ami thought about the message  
>and wondered what Usagi really meant. Then Ami spoke up.<p>

"Rei, I think Usagi is asking for your help. She knows you are psychic  
>and whatever is holding her, she can't do it alone. Right? Usagi is smart<br>enough to know she needs help from someone else who is psychic. Rei, Usagi  
>is very desperate and she needs your help. Please Rei, help Usagi before<br>she dies. If Usagi dies, everything will be lost."

Ami explained. Rei looked at a picture of Usagi.

'Forgive me Usagi. I'll do anything to help you!'

Rei thought to herself and then spoke to the others.

"My power is stronger if I transform. Mars Celestial Power! Make Up!"

Rei answered everyone and then transformed into Sailor Mars and sat on  
>the floor. Sailor Mars concentrated all of her energy on trying to speak<br>to Usagi.

"Remember Sailor Mars, you could feel the weight of what is sapping Usagi  
>and you also can be at risk!"<p>

Ami warned.

"Understood."

Sailor Mars answered and then closed her eyes and tried to communicate  
>with Usagi. However, due to the power of the machine, Usagi fainted once<br>more due to the strain. Sailor Mars opened her eyes again. She was able  
>see what had imprisoned Usagi. Mars spoke.<p>

"She is strapped to this machine and it is slowly draining her energy."

Mars reported.

"Can you try to contact her?"

Artemis asked.

"I am going to try."

Mars answered and she closed her eyes and concentrated on Usagi. Usagi was  
>still unconscious. The massive energy drain was taking its toll on her.<br>Mars continued to speak to Usagi. Like before, Usagi slowly woke up and  
>found out that Mars was communicating with her.<p>

'Usagi, can you hear me?'

Mars asked desperately. Usagi tried to figure out who was talking in her  
>mind. Usagi brain felt like it was Swiss cheesed by all the energy drain<br>that Usagi was experiencing.

'Answer me Usagi, this is Rei. Please talk with me!'

Mars pleaded. Tears ran down Usagi's face. Usagi slowly recognized the  
>voice that talked to her head. Usagi finally responded.<p>

'Rei... I... hurt...'

Usagi answered. That wasn't exactly what she wanted to say, but due to  
>her current situation, that was all she could say.<p>

"I know you situation is not good. I know you hurt. Please listen to  
>me carefully. I may be psychic. I can help you be free from that machine,<br>however you have to do most of the work to free yourself. I know it will  
>be hard for you, but you must be brave and do as I instruct you or<br>you will never be free. Just listen to me speak to you. Concentrate  
>on that machine. You must be stronger than that machine. I will aid you<br>a bit so you don't have to use all your power by yourself. Understand?"

Mars told her.

'Understood... '

Usagi replied as she started to faint again. However Mars was able  
>to keep her awake.<p>

'Usagi, stay awake now. I can't do anything with you asleep!'

Mars told her.

'I am in pain... I hurt... help!'

Usagi pleaded with Rei. Rei understood the situation Usagi was in.

'Usagi, I know you're in pain. I want you to focus on that machine  
>is enslaving you. I want you to lift that machine off the ground<br>with all the strength you can muster. I want you to be stronger than  
>that machine. We are going to use our powers to shut off that machine!'<p>

Mars told Usagi. Usagi felt a bit apprehensive about doing what Rei wanted  
>her to do.<p>

'I am strapped to the machine. If I shut off that machine I could get  
>hurt.'<p>

Usagi protested a bit about trying to free herself from that machine.  
>Mars understood the situation that Usagi was in and spoke once more.<p>

'Usagi, I know that you might be hurt if you are freed from that machine.  
>However, there is no other choice. Nissha and Taiyo are extremely worried<br>for you. However, Nissha is more worried about you than Taiyo is. Nissha  
>is worried sick about you. Please now, focus on that machine and try<br>focus on the machine. You can only hear my voice. drown out everything else  
>and focus on that machine.'<p>

Mars instructed. Usagi tried to focus on the machine that held her captive.  
>Surge watched as Usagi tried to lift that machine. Surge thought to himself.<p>

'She's psychic? Is she trying to lift that machine to destroy it?'

Surge thought as he watched Usagi lift the machine slowly as the machine  
>still sapped her energy. Usagi tried to suppress the pain that the machine<br>was causing. The pain of her heart surged. Usagi tried very hard to lift the  
>machine. The machine worked harder against the conditions it was in. Usagi<br>tried hard to lift the machine. Usagi thought to herself about her  
>Silver Crystal and the Sun Crystal.<p>

'Please Silver Crystal and Sun Crystal, give me the power to free myself  
>from this machine!'<p>

Usagi thought to herself. Her brooch powered up and Usagi shone as she  
>continued to lift the machine higher. The machine started to smoke.<br>Surge collected the energy that the machine had collected. Mars kept  
>talking with Usagi to get her to lift the machine higher. Then the<br>machine shut down and was unable to work anymore due to Usagi using her  
>psychic power and her power crystals to free herself from that machine.<br>The machine crashed to the ground and parts from the machine cut Usagi  
>and tore her clothes as it crashed to the ground. Surge was amazed that<br>Usagi could destroy a machine.

'I have no use for you. You done what I needed you to do. I will send  
>you back to your sisters!'<p>

Surge announce and he snapped his fingers and Usagi teleported away  
>and appeared in the secret lab and landed on the floor and fainted.<p>

"USAGI!"

Nissha yelled. Usagi fainted due to fatigue. Ami spoke to Nissha's  
>communicator and Nissha answered.<p>

"Is Usagi back there in the Gunshi House? Rei suddenly lost all connection  
>with Usagi."<p>

Ami reported.

"She just appeared here. Surge must have teleported her back here. She  
>looks like she has been injured somehow."<p>

Nissha replied.

"Rei told me that she had Usagi lift that machine that held her. When the  
>machine shut down the shrapnel from the machine must have injured Usagi<br>in the process."

Ami answered again.

"Oh, that is not good!"

Nissha answered.

"Rei is okay, however she is a bit weak from the power of that machine.  
>Please watch over Usagi. I will look after Rei."<p>

Ami told Nissha and Nissha shut off her communicator. Taiyo was busy  
>scanning Usagi with the computer.<p>

"How is she Taiyo?"

Luna asked in a worried tone.

"Her energy is very low and Usagi has injuries from that machine  
>exploding on her. Taiyo, please help me put Usagi on this table.<br>We got to get Usagi on a level surface so she is not hurt further.  
>We must be careful. Usagi is most likely very fragile at this point."<p>

Taiyo reported and Nissha walked over and picked up Usagi with the  
>help of Taiyo. Usagi moaned as they picked her up and they placed<br>her on the table. Taiyo started to treat Usagi's injuries.

"Do you think Usagi will heal after those injuries she received?"

Nissha asked.

"I am uncertain Nissha. I am not a brainiac like Ami is. Usagi  
>is strong. At this point time I have no answers. We must wait<br>for Usagi to awake. i don't know how long that will be."

Taiyo answered. Usagi remained unconscious for two more days  
>and she slowly awoke. She started to speak slowly. Usagi spoke to<br>her sisters.

"Where am I?"

Usagi asked not remembering anything form her recent experience.

"Don't you remember? You were captured by Surge and you were injured  
>by the machine in which you destroyed."<p>

Nissha replied to Usagi.

"I am sorry Nissha, I do not remember all that."

Usagi answered Nissha. Usagi tried to get up, but Nissha stopped  
>her.<p>

"I am sorry Usagi. You're too weak for you to get up. You need  
>to rest. Your injuries need to heal first before you can get up<br>and do anything. I suggest you just rest for awhile."

Nissha suggested as she prevented Usagi from getting up.

"Nissha, you're as mean as Rei."

Usagi grumbled.

"I am sorry Usagi. Please just sleep and rest. You will feel better  
>soon. That I promise."<p>

Nissha spoke to Usagi. Usagi tried to rest and sleep. Nissha  
>softly massaged Usagi's shoulders until Usagi fell asleep.<p>

"You did it again sis, you know how to make Usagi sleep."

Taiyo commented. Kuraiko then spoke up.

"As you said before that Usagi had been captured before and had  
>her energy drained?"<p>

Kuraiko asked.

"The Mutant King, our old adversary had captured her and drained  
>her energy to revive his master, the Mutant King. However,<br>we rescued her."

Nissha explained.

"I see. I know Usagi will survive this ordeal too."

Kuraiko spoke as she looked at Usagi.

"Usagi is strong, but Usagi is in a tougher situation this  
>time. Far worse than before."<p>

Taiyo explained. Hours passed and a blast hit the house.

"It must be Surge. We better go."

Nissha spoke suddenly. Nissha, Taiyo, and Kuraiko transformed again and ran outside.  
>Then Surge spoke to Sailor Sun, Sailor Solar, and Sailor X.<p>

"I see you're one member short. I take it that you're sister is unconscious from  
>her recent struggle. This is it. I will destroy you three here once and for all<br>and nothing can save you!"

Surge told them. Sailor Sun knew they were in trouble.

"We are in trouble!"

Sailor Sun spoke up suddenly. Can Usagi recover her energy and join the others?  
>Find out next time!<p>

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: Sailor Sun, Sailor Solar, and Sailor X  
>continue to fight Surge. In the Gunshi House, Usagi woke up again and<br>to regain her strength, Andrea and Amanda give Usagi a bit of the Sunlight  
>Elixir and Usagi's powers are ungraded and Usagi transforms on her own.<br>However, will be enough for Usagi to defeat Surge? The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar IV:  
>The Forestville Mystery is:<p>

"The mighty power of the Sun Soldiers, Surge is defeated!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 06/06/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
>Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own<p> 


	24. 24 Surge Is Defeated, Part 2

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: Usagi had been captured by Surge and  
>had her energy drained by a machine. With the help of Rei, Usagi was<br>able to free herself from the machine however, Usagi was badly injured  
>in the process. Then Surge teleported Usagi back to the Gunshi House<br>and Usagi fainted upon her arrival. Then Nissha, Taiyo, and Kuraiko went  
>and faced Surge. Can Usagi join them so they can defeat Surge once and<br>for all? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
>Episode 124: "The mighty power of the Sun Soldiers, Surge is defeated!"<br>By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
>Rated: PG-13<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
>'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',<br>'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
>'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'<br>'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
>please go back and read them! They will make sense!<br>This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
>Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi was asleep in the secret lab in the Gunshi House. Usagi had her  
>energy drained from a machine that Surge had enslaved her. Not long after<br>Nissha, Taiyo, and Kuraiko had went outside too face Surge. Usagi woke up  
>again. Nissha's massaging trick didn't last long on Usagi due to Usagi's<br>fatigue and her injuries. Usagi looked over and saw the hologram of Julia  
>Gunshi. Usagi suddenly spoke to Julia Gunshi.<p>

"Mother, they've gone to face Surge again... haven't they?"

Usagi asked. Julia turned towards Usagi and answered her.

"Yes, Usagi. They have gone to face Surge."

Julia answered her. Usagi knew that Nissha, Taiyo, and Kuraiko couldn't  
>win without her.<p>

"Mother! I got to help them! They will need my help!"

Usagi pleaded. Julia shook her head no.

"I am sorry Usagi, I cannot allow you to go. You're very fatigued and on top of all  
>that, you're injured."<p>

Julia calmly answered Usagi. Then Usagi remembered about when the Mutant Master's  
>minions had overwhelmed her before and this gave Usagi an idea.<p>

"Mother, the Sunlight Elixir, it strengthened me before and upgraded my powers  
>sometime ago, maybe it can do it again."<p>

Usagi asked. Julia thought for a moment. She was concerned Usagi could get hurt  
>worse than she had before and then she spoke.<p>

"It's against my better judgement, however Nissha, Taiyo, and Kuraiko need your  
>help. I will let you go. However, once it is over, you must rest again."<p>

Julia answered. Andrea brought the bottle of Sunlight Elixir and Julia spoke again.

"Andrea, when you open the bottle, just one drop will re-energize her. Then you will  
>be amazed how that elixir can restore lost energy and strengthen her powers like nothing<br>you had ever seen before!"

Julia instructed Andrea.

"I understand."

Andrea answered as she made her way to Usagi.

"Usagi, open up... I always wanted to say that!"

Andrea told Usagi as she joked a little. Andrea uncorked the bottle and let  
>one drop into Usagi's mouth and at that moment Usagi's brooch suddenly flashed<br>and a bright aura of yellow sunlight shone all around Usagi and Usagi's brooch  
>suddenly flashed again and Usagi's brooch suddenly caused a pair of keys to<br>appear and they landed in Usagi's hands. Then Julia spoke to Usagi.

"Usagi, your brooch has been upgraded. No longer do you need Nissha and Taiyo's  
>keys to transform. Now you have your own. Your transformation phrase is the same.<br>Since your powers has been upgraded, you have now attacks at your disposal. Plus,  
>you have a Solar Boomerang that you can use to fight against evil. Go and help<br>your sisters!"

Julia instructed her and Usagi got herself off the table. Her fatigue disappeared  
>for the moment. Usagi grabbed her brooch from off her chest went into her room<br>to get a change of clothes and her and Luna walked outside where Surge was.

"Your sister can't help you and you will die here!"

Surge spoke to Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar. Then Usagi appeared with Luna.

"What are you doing here?"

Sailor Sun asked suddenly in a curious tone.

"So much for saying 'welcome back!'"

Usagi joked a bit.

"You must have taken a drop from the..."

Sailor Solar started but Usagi put a mouth to Sailor Solar's mouth and spoke.

"Mother always has the best medicine Taiyo. Mother knows best!"

Usagi spoke as she put her hand to Sailor Solar's mouth. Sailor Solar understood  
>of what Usagi said. Then Usagi brought her new keys.<p>

"Usagi! You have your own keys to transform?"

Sailor Sun asked.

"I will tell you later... Sun Moon Talisman Power!"

Usagi told then and she spoke her transformation phrase and inserted her keys into  
>her brooch and spoke again.<p>

"Make Up!"

Usagi yelled and she transformed and she made her trademark stance.

"So, you want to be drained again?"

Surge asked.

"Fat chance dumb dumb!"

Solar Sailor Moon replied.

"So, you are defiant aren't you?"

Surge asked.

"Defiant? Ha! I will finish you off! SOLAR BOOMERANG!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled as her Solar Boomerang appeared. Then she  
>turned to Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar.<p>

"Use your weapons and unleash your attacks and let them combine with  
>the Solar Boomerang."<p>

Solar Sailor Moon told them.

"Talisman Starry Saber."

"Talisman Starry Lance."

Both attacks were released from Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar's weapons  
>and united with Solar Sailor Moon's Solar Boomerang. Solar Sailor Moon<br>spoke again.

"SOLAR BOOMERANG SOLAR BLINDING FLASH!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled as she released her Solar Boomerang and it hit  
>Surge on his forehead and his crystal on his head shattered and Surge<br>turned to dust and vanished. Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar walked up to  
>Solar Sailor Moon.<p>

"Well done Usagi, however, I think it will be good that you rest. Your  
>powers may have been strengthened however, you have injuries that needs<br>tending to."

Sailor Sun calmly told Solar Sailor Moon.

"Okay, you win."

Solar Sailor Moon reluctantly agreed as she re-transformed.

"Please understand this Usagi, you were in an intense struggle. if  
>you don't rest, something worse will happen!"<p>

Sailor Sun told Usagi. Usagi hung her head in despair. Sailor X came and  
>placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder.<p>

"Please, understand. Your sisters are very concerned for your well being.  
>This war with those Dark Youmas aren't over yet. The worse is still to<br>come!"

Sailor X tried to comfort Usagi.

"Please, Usagi let's return home."

Sailor Solar suggested.

"Okay."

Usagi agreed. The worst battles were still to come and the next Dark Youma General  
>was about to appear!<p>

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: A new Dark Youma General has appeared and  
>started her attack on the Sun Soldiers! Do they have the power to defeat this<br>new foe? The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery is:

"The nasty villainess Mokuleva thrashes the Sun Soldiers!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 06/06/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
>Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own<p> 


	25. 25 Mokuleva Enters, Part 1

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: Usagi was freed with the help  
>of Rei, however she was terribly weakened by the experience and<br>then after some time, Usagi's powers and energy was revitalized  
>by the Sunlight Elixir. Now a new Dark Youma General is about<br>to appear who is and will the Sun Soldiers win? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
>Episode 125: "The nasty villainess Mokuleva thrashes the Sun Soldiers!"<br>By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
>Rated: PG-13<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
>'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',<br>'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
>'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'<br>'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
>please go back and read them! They will make sense!<br>This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
>Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nissha ordered Usagi to sit in a chair in the secret lab while  
>Taiyo tended to Usagi's wounds. And afterwards Nissha and Taiyo<br>led Usagi to the room in which had all the drawings of her.  
>Nissha made Usagi get in bed.<p>

"Now, Usagi... I want you to get some rest. I now you had your  
>powers upgraded, however you had your energy drained. We don't<br>have the Sailor Senshi to help us, so we are on our own. We want  
>you to save your strength. I am sure if you conserve your strength<br>that it will be a great help to us. So, Usagi I know you're against  
>the idea of you resting, but please just rest and relax, okay?"<p>

Nissha told Usagi. Usagi grumbled under her breath. Usagi didn't  
>like to rest. However, this was for Usagi well being.<p>

"Corona, please watch over Usagi and make sure she stays in bed, okay?"

Taiyo asked Corona.

"You got it Taiyo!"

Corona jumped on to Usagi's bed. Corona sat next to Usagi and began  
>to speak.<p>

"Usagi, I will keep you company while Nissha and Taiyo go and talk with  
>your mother."<p>

Corona suddenly announced. Usagi felt like no one cared. Corona sensed  
>that Usagi was depressed about Nissha and Taiyo forcing her to rest.<br>Nissha and Taiyo went into the secret lab where Amanda and Andrea were.

"How is she?"

Amanda asked.

"Besides, objecting to us making her rest, she's fine."

Nissha answered. The Hologram of Julia Gunshi then spoke.

"Yes, usagi resting is good. The end is near and Usagi must only  
>fight if there is no other choice to do so."<p>

Julia instructed.

"Mother, Usagi hates being forced to rest."

Nissha stated.

"Yes, I understand, if I remember correctly, I was the same way. I had  
>to rest and conserve my energy. Of course, I didn't have to fight evil<br>either. So is Surge defeated?"

Julia revealed about herself and asked about Surge.

"Yes mother." Taiyo started and then continuing, "Surge is defeated.  
>I wonder if all the Dark Youma Generals are defeated?"<p>

Taiyo wondered if al the Dark Youma Generals were defeated or not.  
>Julia then spoke to Nissha and Taiyo.<p>

"I am sure the Dark Youma Generals are not yet defeated. I am  
>glad you are helping Usagi rest. Please make sure that she gets<br>plenty of rest. The final trials will soon be upon you."

Julia told her daughters. Amanda and Kuraiko went and checked on Usagi.  
>Usagi was asleep. Corona sat on the bed and just watched Usagi sleep.<br>Amanda and Kuraiko came into the room.

"How is she?"

Kuraiko asked.

"She's resting peacefully."

Corona answered.

"So, you didn't have to force her?"

Amanda asked.

"No, I just told her stories about Nissha and Taiyo when they were  
>little. I kept telling the stories until she fell asleep."<p>

Corona answered. Amanda and Kuraiko were surprised that Usagi would  
>fall asleep so easily by Corona telling stories. In the Secret Lab,<br>Andrea and Luna watched as Taiyo tried to track down to see if any  
>more Dark Youmas were lurking in Forestville.<p>

"I am not picking up anything on the computer."

Taiyo reported.

"So, they must be hiding?"

Nissha asked.

"They must be, because I can't pick them up from here or either  
>that... they are shielding us from picking them up."<p>

Taiyo answered once more. Then a blast hit the house!

"We need to go."

Nissha spoke up suddenly. In Usagi's room, Kuraiko spoke up.

"I got to help Nissha and Taiyo. Watch over her."

Kuraiko told Amanda. Kuraiko ran into the lab.

"We got more Dark Youmas to battle."

Taiyo spoke to Kuraiko. Then they transformed and went outside  
>and they saw a woman who wore a long purple dress. Her finger<br>nails were very long. She stood six feet four inches tall.

"Who are you?"

Sailor Sun asked.

"I am the last Dark Youma General and the wife of Surge of whom  
>you have defeated. Wait! Don't you have another sister? Well, no<br>matter, you are no match for me without her!"

The woman spoke to them.

"So, just who are you?"

Sailor Solar asked.

"I am Mokuleva! I am the last Dark Youma General. Prepare to be defeated!"

Mokuleva introduced herself to them.

"Let's trash this witch!"

Sailor Sun suggested to the other two.

"Dark Sceptre Blast!"

Sailor X yelled as she used her staff and sent a ball of energy towards  
>Mokuleva, but she easily deflected the attack.<p>

"Solar Corona wave!"

Sailor Sun yelled as she hurled a wave of solar energy at Mokuleva but  
>she hurled it back at them and Sailor Sun, Sailor Solar, and Sailor X<br>fell to the ground!

In the Gunshi House, Usagi had woken up.

"Where are they?"

Usagi questioned.

"They're fighting more Dark Youmas."

Amanda told Usagi. Usagi started to get up, but Amanda and Corona  
>stopped her.<p>

"You need rest. There will be another time to fight those fiends later."

Corona told Usagi. Usagi laid back down on the bed. She didn't like being  
>forced to rest like this, but it was for her own good. Outside, Mokuleva<br>spoke up.

"You can't defeat me!"

Mokuleva told them and she zapped them until they couldn't take anymore.

"I thought you were tougher! I will let you live for now! Farewell!"

Mokuleva told them and she vanished.

"She is too strong for me."

Sailor Sun commented.

"Yes, we may need Usagi after all..."

Sailor Solar suggested.

"She needs all the rest she can get."

Sailor X added.

"Our worst battles are upon us!"

Sailor Sun spoke as she tried to catch her breath and gather her strength after  
>she had been overwhelmed by a female Dark Youma General. The toughest battles<br>lie ahead and will Usagi join them? Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: Nissha, Taiyo, and Kuraiko return from fighting  
>Mokuleva and they report what had happened after the last battle. Then Mokuleva<br>shows up again and Usagi decides that she is going to put a stop to Mokuleva once  
>and for alll! Will they win? The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville<br>Mystery is:

"Soldiers of light versus the Soldier of darkness, Mokuleva! Mokuleva is defeated!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 06/14/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
>Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own<p> 


	26. 26 Mokuleva Enters, Part 2

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: Mokuleva appeared and challenged Sailor Sun,  
>Sailor Solar, and Sailor X, but after a long battle they were defeated. Can Usagi<br>join the others and defeat Mokuleva? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
>Episode 126: "Soldiers of light versus the Soldier of darkness, Mokuleva! Mokuleva is defeated!"<br>By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
>Rated: PG-13<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
>'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',<br>'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
>'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'<br>'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
>please go back and read them! They will make sense!<br>This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
>Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nissha, Taiyo, and Kuraiko were overwhelmed after the last battle.  
>They got up and brushed themselves off. Mokuleava was dangerous.<br>Nissha, Taiyo, and Kuraiko went back into the Gunshi House. They  
>reported to Julia Gunshi about the last battle.<p>

"There was one more Dark Youma General. Her name is Mokuleava. She was very  
>strong and very dangerous our attacks didn't phase her at all."<p>

Nissha reported.

"She is the strongest villain we have faced yet!"

Taiyo reported to her mother.

"Then Mokuleava is too strong for you all. You may have call on Usagi  
>for help. Mokuleava is too strong for you."<p>

Julia told them. This worried Taiyo.

"Mother we can't! She had her energy drained recently!"

Taiyo protested.

"There's no other choice Nissha and Taiyo."

Julia Gunshi started and then continued.

"Remember what you originally told Usagi, that the Sun Soldiers strength  
>is more powerful when they are united? You must ask for Usagi's help. That<br>is the only way!"

Julia revealed.

"Mother, once we defeat Mokuleva, then what?"

Nissha asked.

"Nissha, Taiyo, and Kuraiko... you will have to face your final battles  
>with the Dark Youmas. The future will be in your hands."<p>

Julia told them. Nissha and Taiyo walked into the room where Usagi was  
>sleeping.<p>

"How is she?"

Nissha asked.

"She's still asleep."

Amanda answered.

"Mother said, we will need her to defeat Mokuleva. There's no other  
>choice."<p>

Taiyo revealed.

"I see. So the battle is escalating, right?"

Andrea asked.

"Yeah, it seems that way."

Nissha agreed and she spoke again.

"Please let Usagi know that we will need her when she wakes up. Although  
>it is against my better judgement. however there is no other choice."<p>

Nissha spoke to Andrea and Amanda.

"Very well, when she wakes up, I'll let her know."

Amanda agrees. Nissha and Taiyo leave the room. Nissha and Taiyo  
>walked back into the Secret Lab.<p>

"She's still asleep."

Nissha spoke to Julia.

"The next battle shall be soon then."

Julia revealed. Then a blast hit the house.

"Guess who's back!"

Kuraiko stated.

"Let's go. Usagi can catch up with us."

Nissha tells Taiyo and Kuraiko. Then they transform and go outside.  
>About thirty minutes later, Usagi woke up.<p>

"Oh, you're up. Nissha wanted me to tell you that they need you  
>outside. There's no way to beat that Dark Youma General without<br>you!"

Amanda reported to Usagi.

"But, Nissha told me to stay here."

Usagi protested.

"Your mother said, that they would need you. I think you  
>should go and help your sisters."<p>

Andrea told her. Usagi stood up and grabbed her brooch and her  
>two keys. Usagi walked outside. Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar<br>stood their ground along with Sailor X, however they could  
>not defeat Mokuleva alone. Then Usagi placed her keys into<br>her brooch and transformed. Solar Sailor Moon went outside.  
>Mokuleva saw her.<p>

"So, will one more make a difference?"

Mokuleva asked.

"Yes, because I am somebody!"

Solar Sailor Moon commented. Mokuleva laughed.

"Your sisters and Sailor X couldn't even defeat me. Do you think you will be any different?"

Mokuleva asked her.

"Yes."

Solar Sailor Moon answered.

"Then, show me what you're made of!"

Mokuleva challenged Solar Sailor Moon.

"SOLAR MOON PARTICLE TRANSPARENT SOLAR BEAM!"

Solar Sailor Moon spoke as she turned into a beam of light and  
>went right into Mokuleva.<p>

"Is that all you got?"

Mokuleva asked.

"NOPE! SUN AND MOON SPHERE BLAST!"

Solar Sailor Moon spoke as she hurled a large ball of solar energy at Mokuleva.  
>Mokuleva was overwhelmed.<p>

"You're good!"

Mokuleva admitted to Solar Sailor Moon that she was powerful.

"LET'S BRING THEM TOGETHER! SOLAR BOOMERANG!"

Solar Sailor Moon told her sisters as her Solar Boomerang appeared.

"Talisman Starry Saber."

"Talisman Starry Lance."

Both attacks were released from Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar's weapons  
>and united with Solar Sailor Moon's Solar Boomerang. Solar Sailor Moon<br>spoke again.

"SOLAR BOOMERANG SOLAR BLINDING FLASH!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled as she released her Solar Boomerang and it hit  
>Mokuleva and Mokuleva was burned up and totally disappeared completely!<p>

"We did it! She's gone!"

Solar Sailor Moon told her sisters and Sailor X.

"What's next for us?"

Sailor Sun asked.

"It won't be Demoneus that is for sure."

Sailor Solar commented. Then a ripple hit and the Sun Soldiers totally vanished  
>from Forestville completely. Sailor X was left behind to defend Forestville from<br>the dark Youmas. The Sun Soldiers were teleported to 'Other Realm.' They knew  
>not of the dangers that awaited them.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Sun Soldiers were transported to 'The Other  
>Realm' where nothing exists except the danger! Can the Sun Soldiers escape from<br>the 'Other Realm?' The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery is:

"Teleported to the other realm! The Sun Soldiers on dangerous ground!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 06/20/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
>Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own<p> 


	27. 27 Dangerous Ground, Part 1

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Sun Soldiers defeated Mokuleva  
>and they were teleported to the 'Other Realm'! Can they find a way to<br>escape? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
>Episode 127: "Teleported to the other realm! The Sun Soldiers<br>on dangerous ground!"  
>By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)<br>Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
>'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',<br>'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
>'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'<br>'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
>please go back and read them! They will make sense!<br>This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
>Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The Sun Soldiers were transported to the 'Other Realm' and  
>they appeared there and they saw that it was dark.<p>

"What kind of place is this?"

Usagi asked and then realized that they weren't transformed.

"Why aren't we transformed?"

Nissha asked.

"Because this is the home of the Dark Youmas. This is where  
>Surge took me after he abducted me. We don't have any powers<br>here."

Usagi revealed to her sisters. They were shocked.

"So, we can't transform here?"

Nissha asked.

"No. This place must be destroyed!"

Usagi answered her sisters.

"Where do we go?"

Taiyo asked.

"I have no idea. We got to be careful. This place  
>is laid with traps."<p>

Usagi revealed again. She alone had been here once  
>before. They walked in a direction that they knew<br>not where they were going. Meanwhile, in Forestville  
>Sailor X retransformed and went into the Gunshi House<br>and went into the secret Lab.

"We have trouble! Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi have vanished  
>and I don't know where they are."<p>

Kuraiko spoke up in great concern. The hologram of Julia  
>Gunshi Then spoke to Kuraiko.<p>

"Please explain to me what had happened?"

Julia asked.

"Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo defeated Mokuleva and it  
>looks like they were transported somewhere."<p>

Kuraiko responded to Julia's question.

"They are on their own now. I cannot do anything for them."

Julia stated. She just hoped that the Sun Soldiers would  
>return once more. In the Other Realm, Nissha, Taiyo, and<br>Usagi started walking. The Other Realm that they were in  
>was laid with traps. Usagi tried using her psychic ability<br>to guide them into a solution that would free them. Usagi  
>replayed all the psychic visions to help her guide her<br>sisters to free them from the place that kept them there.

"Any idea where we go from here?"

Nissha asked.

"I don't know. This place is dangerous. It's bound to be  
>laid with traps."<p>

Usagi answered. Then suddenly before them was the Dark Youma  
>General named Demoneus. The Sun Soldiers took a defensive stance<br>as he appeared out of nowhere before them.

"Well, well, what do we have here... the Sun Soldiers... I am  
>so pleased to see you three again."<p>

Demoneus greeted them with a sinister grin. Usagi wasn't surprised  
>to see Demoneus however, her sisters were.<p>

"We can't just stand here. He will stomp us flat if we remain here.  
>we got to make a run for it!"<p>

Usagi suddenly spoke and dragged her sisters along as she took them  
>away into deeper territory in the Other Realm. They kept running until<br>they ran into Mudious.

"Well, we meet again... how nice that you get to die here!"

He greeted them, but Usagi dragged them once again and they ran even  
>further into the Other Realm and they reached a large stone structure.<br>Usagi recognized the structure of the place where she was held captive  
>by Surge. They looked until they found the entrance and went inside.<br>The place wasn't large. They entered in the room that Usagi was held  
>captive. They noticed the rest of the Dark Youma Generals stood before<br>them.

"How do we get out of here?"

Taiyo asked.

"This must be the central place that holds the Other Realm together."

Usagi replied.

"Then we must find a way to destroy it!"

Nissha stated. Then they looked up and saw that the Dark King stood with  
>the Darkness Master and all the Dark Youma Generals. The Dark King had all<br>of Usagi's stolen energy.

"We must find a way to destroy this place!"

Usagi spoke to her sisters. The Worst was still to come.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Sun Soldiers must find a way to destroy  
>the Other Realm and return to their world. Once they return to the 'Real World'<br>they reunite with Kuraiko and they discover that the Dark King has been freed  
>from his prison. The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery is:<p>

"The other realm is destroyed, return to Forestville!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 06/20/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
>Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own<p> 


	28. 28 Dangerous Ground, Part 2

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: After the defeat of Mokuleva, the Sun  
>Soldiers were transported to 'The Other Realm' and faced the previous<br>Dark Youma Generals which they themselves had defeated! Can they escape  
>the 'Other Realm' and make it back to Forestville? Find out next!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
>Episode 128: "The other realm is destroyed, return to Forestville!"<br>By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
>Rated: PG-13<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
>'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',<br>'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
>'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'<br>'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
>please go back and read them! They will make sense!<br>This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
>Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo had been transported to the 'Other  
>Realm' and they ended up in the structure that had once imprisoned<br>Usagi. The Sun Soldiers looked at the room and all the Dark Youma  
>Generals of the past in which they had defeated. They wondered what<br>they must do now. Usagi looked around and saw a machine that held  
>an orb. Then she whispered to Nissha and Taiyo.<p>

"Listen, you two keep all of these Dark Youma Generals busy while  
>I try to destroy that machine. If I destroy that machine, we will<br>most likely return to our world."

Usagi told them. Nissha and Taiyo confronted the Dark Youma Generals  
>while Usagi focused on that machine. Usagi centered her thoughts<br>on that machine. The more she thought about that machine, the  
>more she was successful in trying to destroy that machine. Usagi<br>thought of Rei, however Usagi felt that she didn't need Rei for  
>this. Usagi focused so hard that her Crescent Moon and the Sun Symbol<br>appeared on her forehead and she focused harder. Then in a flash, the  
>machine was destroyed and the Sun Soldiers returned to Forestville.<br>The Sun Soldiers looked around and noticed that they were freed from  
>the 'Other Realm.' The three ran back to the Gunshi House and ran inside<br>into the secret lab where Kuraiko, Andrea, Amanda, Luna and Corona were  
>waiting.<p>

"Welcome Back!"

Kuraiko announced.

"Thanks."

Nissha thanked her.

"Are you three alright?"

Julia Gunshi asked.

"Yeah, we got sent to another dimension."

Nissha answered.

"Tell me about it please."

Julia Gunshi asked.

"We were sent to the 'Other Realm. It must be the place where the Dark Youma  
>Generals go once they are defeated. Usagi used her psychic power to destroy<br>the machine that kept us there and also, our powers were ineffective there  
>as well."<p>

Taiyo answered.

"I see."

Julia Gunshi answered once again.

"I think the next opponent that we will have to face is the Dark King himself."

Usagi spoke as she remembered the energy that Surge had taken from her before.  
>Nissha turned to Usagi and spoke.<p>

"Are you sure?"

Nissha asked.

"Yeah, that was Surge's plan. Capture me and drain my energy so the Dark King  
>could revive. Nissha, Taiyo, and Kuraiko... I suggest that we take this time<br>to rest up. For once the Dark King appears the true battle will begin."

Usagi answered. There was nothing to do at the moment and that they should  
>rest. They all agreed to do this in order they could face the final trials<br>that still lay ahead. They all rested and hours later, the Dark King appeared  
>in Forestville. Amanda went and woke up Usagi and Kuraiko while Andrea woke<br>up Nissha and Taiyo. They all gathered in the secret lab.

"Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo, and Kuraiko. The Dark King has descended on Tokyo. Go  
>now and save this town!"<p>

Julia told them. The Sun Soldiers and Kuraiko transformed and ran out of the  
>Gunshi House to face the Dark King. The final battle had arrived!<p>

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: The final battle with the Dark King has  
>begun. Are the Sun Soldiers and Sailor X strong enough to destroy the Dark<br>King? The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery is:

"The battle against the forces of darkness begins, the Sun Soldiers struggles begins!"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 07/07/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
>Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own<p> 


	29. 29 Out With A Bang, Part 1

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Sun Soldiers found a way to return to Forestville  
>and reported of wwhat happened to them in the Other Realm and now the final battle is about<br>to begin! Can they win? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
>Episode 129: "The battle against the forces of darkness begins, the Sun Soldiers struggles begins!"<br>By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
>Rated: PG-13<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
>'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',<br>'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
>'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'<br>'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
>please go back and read them! They will make sense!<br>This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
>Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!<p>

NOTE: There will be an epilogue after the last chapter! Look forward to it!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo, and Kuraiko had transformed and went downtown where the disturbance  
>was. And there was the Dark King. He was massive and ugly as the Sun Soldiers had remembered.<br>The Sun Soldiers and Sailor X wondered how they were going to fight the Dark King. The Dark  
>King greeted them.<p>

"Nissha... Taiyo... and Usagi... I bit you welcome to the site of your grave and it is here  
>that you'll die!"<p>

The Dark King greeted them with an evil gleeful tone.

"Your reign will end here Dark King!"

Sailor Sun yelled.

"Oh really? Thanks to your sister's energy, I have not only been freed from the 'Other  
>Realm' but also I have been energized by your sister's precious energy! You cannot defeat<br>me here!"

The Dark King yelled at them as he revealed the truth.

"Come on let's trash him!"

Sailor Solar spoke with urgency. Solar Sailor Moon turned to the others and spoke.

"I do not think that would be a wise choice. He has my energy. Anything we toss at  
>him, he will just absorb anything we throw at him!"<p>

Solar Sailor Moon informed them.

"What do we do in the meantime?"

Sailor X asked.

"I don't know. However, he must be defeated!"

Solar Sailor Moon answered. She knew that the Dark King had her energy and  
>that he had to be defeated.<p>

"I suggest we try our weapons."

Sailor Sun suggested.

"Okay, let's try it!"

Sailor Solar answered. The three called for their weapons.

"Talisman Starry Saber."

Sailor Sun spoke.

"Talisman Starry Bow and Arrow."

Solar Sailor Moon spoke.

"Talisman Starry Lance."

Sailor Solar spoke.

"Let's combine our weapons!"

Solar Sailor Moon told them. Solar Sailor Moon released her Talisman Starry Bow  
>into the air and it levitated. Then Sailor Sun released her Talisman Starry Saber<br>and it united with the Bow. Then Sailor Solar released her Talisman Starry Lance  
>which was broken in two and united with the other two weapons and the Talisman<br>Starry Cannon was complete and the cannon went into Solar Sailor Moon's hands  
>and Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar touched Solar Sailor Moon's Shoulders and<br>they spoke in unison.

"SOLAR TALISMAN CANNON BLAST!"

The Sun Soldiers spoke in unison and a yellow beam hit the Dark King, but he absorbed  
>the energy. The Dark King laughed.<p>

"Your powers have no effect on me!"

The Dark King yelled.

"What do we do?"

Sailor Sun asked.

"We have no choice but transform into our Princess forms."

Sailor Solar suggested. Sailor Sun, Sailor Solar, and Solar Sailor  
>Moon each transformed into their respective Princess forms. Each of<br>their Sun Crystals and Silver Crystals came out and the Sun Soldiers  
>spoke in unison.<p>

"SOLAR TALISMAN POWER!"

The Sun Crystals and the Silver Crystals were activated and they started  
>to shine the Sun Princesses knew the Dark King had to be defeated.<br>The Dark King laughed because he was absorbing all the energy that they were  
>unleashing at him.<p>

"HA HA HA! You cannot so anything against me!"

The Dark King laughed at him.

"We will defeat you!"

Princess Equanimity yelled.

"This town is precocious to us and we are its defenders! We will save this town  
>from the likes of you!"<p>

Princess Equability yelled just like her sister.

"You cannot win Sun Soldiers! I will rule this town and then the world!"

The Dark King yelled again.

"He's right Nissha and Taiyo, he has my energy and he is immune to our Moon and  
>Solar power. I think it will be impossible to defeat him currently."<p>

Princess Serenity revealed.

"There's got to be a way!"

Princess Equanimity stated. They had to defeat him.

"THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO! I AM IMMUNE TO YOUR PATHETIC POWERS!"

The Dark King yelled.

"I think it doesn't look good currently! We will die here because he has Usagi's  
>energy!"<p>

Princess Equability stated. The Sun Soldiers were in a fight that they knew they  
>couldn't win. What will happen now? Find out next time!<p>

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Sun Princesses continue to battle the Dark  
>King and Julia Gunshi tells Usagi that she must destroy her Solar Talisman in order<br>to stop the Dark King or will this be the end of the Sun Soldiers? The next episode  
>of Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery is:<p>

"Princess Serenity Goes Supernova! Her Selfless Sacrifice! The Dark King Is Defeated!  
>The Citizens of Forestville Returns"<p>

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 07/11/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
>Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own<p> 


	30. 30 Out With A Bang, Part 2

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar IV, the Dark King entered into  
>our world and the Sun Soldiers and Kuraiko went to face him.<br>However, can they defeat the Dark King once and for all? Find  
>out next!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
>Episode 130: "Princess Serenity Goes Supernova! Her Selfless Sacrifice! The Dark King Is<br>Defeated! The Citizens of Forestville Returns!"  
>By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)<br>Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
>'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',<br>'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
>'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'<br>'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
>please go back and read them! They will make sense!<br>This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
>Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Princess Serenity, Princess Equanimity and Princess Equability continued  
>to fight the Dark King, however he was stronger this time then the last<br>time that Princess Serenity had faced him.

"You can't win Sun Soldiers! I not only revived, but I have your sister's  
>energy within my body! I am immune to the Silver Crystal and the Sun Crystal!<br>You can't win!"

The Dark King yelled as he was confident that the Sun Soldiers couldn't beat  
>him.<p>

"We can defeat you, you foul fiend!"

Princess Equanimity yelled in defiance. The Dark King laughed.

"I keep telling you, nothing will defeat me! NOTHING!"

The Dark King yelled as he sent his dark energy towards the Sun Soldiers  
>and he continued to blast them. Princess Equanimity and Princess Equability<br>collapsed to the ground and could not take anymore, however Princess Serenity  
>was the only one standing. She stood in front of her sisters and shielded<br>them from his dark energy.

"How long can you protect them?"

The Dark King asked.

"As long as needed!"

Princess Serenity replied standing her ground and not wavering one bit. Then  
>the voice of Julia Gunshi spoke in Princess Serenity's head.<p>

'Usagi, listen to me, the Silver Crystal and the Sun Crystal will not work  
>on him alone. You need an even stronger power to crush the Dark King once<br>and for all! Call on your Solar Talisman. It has become strong enough inside  
>your body to now you can detonate it. However, it must be in your hands<br>when you detonate it! Now please call forth your Solar Talisman!'

The voice of Julia Gunshi spoke to Usagi's mind. Usagi was shocked that her  
>mother wanted her to detonate her Solar Talisman!<p>

'MOTHER, I CAN'T! IF I DETONATE MY SOLAR TALISMAN! I'LL BE KILLED!'

Princess Serenity protested. The voice of Julia Gunshi spoke again.

'I understand your concerns my daughter, please understand, there is no other way.  
>The Silver Crystal and the Sun Crystal that each of you possess isn't enough on<br>its own. Your Solar Talisman is the only way that the earth can be saved now!  
>Your Solar Talisman and combined with your psychic power combined with the<br>Silver Crystal and the Sun Crystal can defeat the Dark King. However this  
>is the only way! Please call on your Solar Talisman, please... for Nissha and<br>Taiyo... please!'

The voice of Julia Gunshi pleaded with Usagi. Serenity looked at her sisters who  
>were on the ground and still conscious, however wasn't able to do anything at all.<br>Princess Serenity caused her Solar Talisman to appear. It shone with a glorious  
>shine. Both Princess Equanimity and Princess Equability saw it and protested.<p>

"SERENITY! DON'T DESTROY IT! IF YOU DESTROY IT, YOU WILL DIE!"

Princess Equanimity and Princess Equability yelled in unison. Serenity turned to  
>her sisters and replied.<p>

"Nissha, Taiyo, and Kuraiko. This is the only way. Please tell everyone that I fought  
>as hard as I could. I am sorry, please forgive me. You all better shield your eyes<br>and protect yourselves. I have no idea what my Solar Talisman will do once it is  
>destroyed. Goodbye Nissha, Taiyo, and Kuraiko. Please tell Luna and Corona that I love<br>them."

Princess Serenity spoke to them. Princess Equanimity and Princess Equability as well as  
>Sailor X put their faces towards the ground and brace for the impact of the detonation<br>of Usagi's Solar Talisman. Usagi pressed her Solar Talisman. Her Solar Talisman started  
>to blink and flash rapidly and Usagi held it in the palm of her left hand. Then the<br>her Solar Talisman exploded and sending a shock wave of massive solar energy. Princess  
>Serenity screamed as the energy surged throughout her body causing her heart to massively<br>surge like never before and the energy from the Solar Talisman sent a shock wave of energy  
>that destroyed the Dark King completely and turned him to dust. The shock wave continued<br>to go out throughout the city and all around the earth and the energy from Usagi's Solar  
>Talisman vanished completely and Princess Serenity re-transformed back into her civilian form<br>and collapsed to the ground and fainted. After a few minutes, Sailor X got up from the ground  
>and went over to Princess Equanimity and Princess Equability which re-transformed back into<br>Nissha and Taiyo.

"Nissha and Taiyo! Are you okay?"

Sailor X asked.

"I appear to be just fine. And Usagi?"

Nissha replied and then asked about Usagi. Sailor X turned over Usagi on her back and  
>put her ear to Usagi's chest. Sailor X heard a faint heartbeat.<p>

"She's still alive, however I feel her heartbeat is very faint."

Sailor X replied as she re-transformed back into Kuraiko. Then they felt a ripple hit and  
>all the citizens of Forestville reappeared out of nowhere. The mayor of Forestville<br>walked up to Kuraiko. Kuraiko stood her ground and the mayor spoke to her.

"My child, its okay. I am a friend. You and the Sun Soldiers saved us. We are in your debt."

The mayor of Forestville told them.

"can you save Usagi? She destroyed her Solar Talisman to save everyone."

Kuraiko asked.

"I will have the paramedics work on her right away!"

The mayor spoke again. Nissha and Taiyo got off the ground and all the Silver crystals  
>and the Sun Crystals went back into each of the Sun Soldiers brooches and two paramedics<br>came and carefully picked up Usagi and carried her to the local hospital in Forestville.  
>Nissha, Taiyo, as well as Kuraiko followed. They rushed Usagi into the emergency room<br>and did an ultra sound on Usagi's chest since that was where most of the energy from  
>usagi's Solar Talisman hit. They found out that most of the damage hit in Usagi's head<br>and her chest. Her eyes were badly damaged and they discovered that there was a slight  
>rupture on Usagi's heart. A nurse came out to speak to Nissha and Taiyo. Nissha and Taiyo<br>stood up as the nurse approached.

"Nissha and Taiyo. I am here to report our findings. First of all, Usagi's eyes severely  
>damaged and there's a rupture on Usagi's heart. She seemed to have lost a bit of blood.<br>We may have to one of you to donate some blood."

The nurse reported.

"Please, listen to me for a moment. Usagi has a scar on her heart. Try not to do anything  
>to undo that, just please save her!"<p>

Nissha pleaded. The nurse smiled.

"Don't worry. I will instruct the surgeon of this. However, Nissha if you come with me.  
>we will get you ready so you can donate some blood."<p>

The nurse told her.

"Taiyo, contact Rei and let her know what has happened here."

Nissha told Taiyo.

"Okay, sis. Please be careful."

Taiyo urged her.

"Don't worry. I will be fine."

Nissha answered Taiyo as she walked away with the nurse. Taiyo touched her communicator  
>and spoke into it.<p>

"Rei?"

Taiyo asked into her communicator.

"Yes, Taiyo. I am here."

Rei replied.

"Are you sitting down? Are you alone?"

Taiyo asked.

"Artemis is here with me. Everyone else is gone at the moment."

Rei answered.

"Please, what I am about to tell you two, don't tell anyone else until  
>Nissha and myself know more okay?"<p>

Taiyo asked.

"Sure. What happened?"

Rei questioned. Artemis also was attentive to what Taiyo was about to say.

"First of all, sometime ago, Usagi, Nissha, and myself each received Solar  
>Talismans from Julia Gunshi, our mother which somehow was able to appear to<br>us as a hologram. And we fought the Dark Youmas from the outer solar system.  
>Then the Dark Youmas used the energy that they gathered from Usagi and revived<br>the Dark King in which Usagi had defeated the first time. Then the Dark King  
>fought against us, however we couldn't defeat him. Usagi was told that she had<br>to detonate her Solar Talisman in order to defeat the Dark King. And she detonated  
>her Solar Talisman and destroyed all the Dark Youmas and the citizens of Forestville<br>returned. Usagi is here in the hospital being worked on and Nissha has gone to donate  
>blood to save Usagi's life."<p>

Taiyo reported.

"What's is the extent of Usagi's injuries?"

Rei asked.

"Usagi's eyes were severely damaged from the detonation of her Solar Talisman. Usagi  
>also has a rupture on Usagi's heart. That's all I know at this time. I don't want anyone<br>else there to know about it at this time of what happened to Usagi, at least until we  
>find out more."<p>

Taiyo answered again.

"That is bad. Do you think Usagi will survive?"

Rei asked.

"I don't know Rei. Usagi was hit hard by the blast. So, we don't know what other kind  
>of injuries Usagi sustained. Usagi did warn us to keep our faces covered so we weren't<br>severely damaged by the blast."

Taiyo replied.

"I see. Please keep us informed so we can tell the others."

Rei spoke again.

"I will, Rei. Usagi will be okay."

Taiyo finished her conversation with Rei and she shut off her communicator. Kuraiko  
>looked at Taiyo. Kuraiko saw in Taiyo's eyes; worries and fears for Usagi.<p>

"I hope so, Usagi's troubles seem to worsen with each new enemy we face. Usagi is  
>strong. I hope she can pull through."<p>

Taiyo answered. Some time passed and Nissha returned to Taiyo and Kuraiko.

"How are you sis?"

Taiyo asked. Nissha sat in a chair looking a bit tired.

"I am okay."

Nissha replied. Taiyo just smiled and said no more. Time passed and they waited for Usagi  
>to come out of surgery. Finally, the surgeon came out and spoke to Nissha, Taiyo, and<br>Kuraiko.

"Nissha and Taiyo..."

The surgeon started as Nissha and Taiyo both stood up. And they were both hoping for good news.

"I am happy to report that your sister Usagi has survived the surgery. However, I wonder  
>if you will be going back to Japan any time soon? If you do, you can have a doctor examine<br>Usagi's eyes and see what can be done to repair Usagi's eyes so that they will look almost  
>normal. However, I did as you suggested that I repair Usagi's rupture on her heart. It<br>was a small one and she is quite lucky. However, Usagi should take it easy for awhile until  
>she recovers a bit. I think you three should be with her now. That way, when she wakes up,<br>she will be around those she loves. Kuraiko, you should go too."

The surgeon told them. The Surgeon led the girls to a room in the I.C.U. Then it came to  
>Nissha and Taiyo's attention once they got in the room.<p>

"Nissha, this is the same room we were in after we were rescued from the car wreck we were in!"

Taiyo exclaimed as she remembered the personal ordeal that she and Nissha had gone through.  
>Nissha turned towards the surgeon and asked him a question.<p>

"How long will Usagi remain asleep?"

Nissha asked.

"Don't know. It could take only hours or several days. However, Usagi will awaken when she  
>is ready to awake."<p>

The surgeon answered them. Nissha and Taiyo went on each side of the bed. Usagi remained  
>asleep for several more hours and in the middle of the night, Usagi started to awake. Her<br>eyes started to open and for the first time they saw what Usagi's Solar Talisman had caused.

"Usagi, can you hear us?"

Nissha asked. Usagi slowly tried to figure out where she was.

"Where... am I..."

Usagi asked.

"You are in the hospital. You were injured after the fight with the Dark King."

Nissha answered Usagi.

"Can someone turn on the lights in here... it's pitch black."

Usagi spoke again. Nissha and Taiyo looked at each other and then replied.

"When you detonated your Solar Talisman, your eyes were badly damaged from the blast that  
>destroyed the Dark King."<p>

Nissha told Usagi the truth. Usagi thought about what had happened leading up to detonation  
>of her Solar Talisman.<p>

"So, I take it that the Dark King and the Dark Youmas are completely destroyed and gone  
>forever?"<p>

Usagi asked.

"Yes, they are gone and the citizens of Forestville has returned. Just relax Usagi. Rest  
>try not to worry anymore."<p>

Nissha answered. Usagi then thought of Rei and the others that were still in Japan.

"What about Rei and the others still in Japan?"

Usagi asked.

"So far, only Rei and Artemis know of the outcome of the battle of the Dark King."

Taiyo replied.

"Please, could you contact Rei for me?"

Usagi asked.

"Sure, Usagi. I am sure Rei will be glad to hear your voice. I'll contact her for you."

Nissha answered and then touched her communicator and spoke in to it.

"Hello, Rei."

Nissha started.

"Hello, Nissha. How's your patient?"

Rei asked.

"Rei, she's awake and she wanted to talk with you."

Nissha announced. Nissha brought her communicator close to Usagi and Rei spoke.

"Hello, Usagi. How are you feeling?"

Rei asked wondering how Usagi was doing.

"I am okay Rei, I am sore and tired, other than that I feel fine."

Usagi answered in a soft tone.

"Good to hear Usagi. You will bet better. Make sure you listen to Nissha  
>and Taiyo. Let them take care of you. Usagi, I want you to get some rest now.<br>I will talk to you soon, okay?"

Rei told Usagi.

"Okay, Rei. I will."

Usagi answered.

"Usagi, I will talk with you again soon. Now get some rest."

Rei told Usagi again and Nissha moved her arm away from Usagi and got  
>up and moved to a chair so Usagi could rest. Usagi went back to sleep<br>right away. Nissha told Rei to let Artemis inform the Senshi about the  
>outcome with the final battle with the Dark Youmas. Nissha ended the<br>conversion with Rei and returned to Taiyo.

"How is she?"

Nissha asked.

"She's resting peacefully."

Taiyo answered. Nissha spoke up.

"Taiyo, why don't you go to the Gunshi House and get Luna and Corona. That  
>way, that will brighten up Usagi after she wakes up again."<p>

Nissha suggested.

"Sounds good. I will leave at once."

Taiyo agreed and left. In Tokyo, Japan, Artemis and Rei gathered all the  
>Senshi to report of what had happened in Forestville. Artemis spoke up.<p>

"Everyone, thank you for coming. Nissha contacted Rei earlier and gave an  
>update of what had happened recently. Sometime ago, Dark Youmas returned<br>to Forestville and caused all the citizens to vanish and when Nissha, Taiyo,  
>and Usagi arrived in Forestville to find all the citizens had vanished.<br>Then the Dark Youmas appeared and over time Usagi and her sisters grew  
>weaker because their powers were failing and then they received the Solar<br>Talismans and they powered up again. And later on Usagi was taken captive  
>and her energy was drained by Surge to revive the Dark King and when the<br>Sun Soldiers were taken to the Other Realm, the Dark King was freed and unleashed  
>on Forestville. After a long fight, Usagi was told to destroy her Solar Talisman.<br>Usagi detonated her Solar Talisman and that left Usagi hurt and her eyes damaged.  
>Usagi was rushed to the local hospital and surgery was performed due to a rupture<br>to her scarred heart caused by the blast of the Solar Talisman. I am happy to  
>report that Usagi is recovering just fine and she is resting comfortably."<p>

Artemis gave the update of what happened to the Sun Soldiers.

"When will Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo return to Tokyo?"

Makoto asked.

"They will remain in Forestville for now until Usagi is strong enough for traveling.  
>Let's make sure we support Usagi. I am sure she is taking it very hard in not being<br>able to see. Also, Kuraiko will be coming to Japan as well. Let's make sure we welcome  
>Kuraiko since she is a Senshi as well."<p>

Artemis answered again. Everyone was shocked that Usagi had injured herself, but there  
>was no other way that the Dark King could have been defeated. Back in Forestville, Taiyo<br>returned with Luna and Corona. Luna was shocked to see Usagi is such a bad condition.

"Will she be okay?"

Luna asked.

"Yes, I think she will recover. However, we won't return to Tokyo until Usagi is  
>strong enough for the return trip back to Tokyo."<p>

Nissha answered.

"I see."

Taiyo answered while watching Usagi. Luna and Corona watched intently as they could  
>imagine what Usagi had done in the last fight. After a couple of hours, Usagi woke up<br>again and she noticed that Lona and Corona were there.

"Hello Usagi-Chan. How are you feeling?"

Luna asked.

"I feel tired and a bit sore."

Usagi spoke as she tried to wake from a sound sleep.

"Usagi, we decided not to go back Tokyo until you become strong enough for you  
>to travel."<p>

Nissha announced to Usagi. Usagi's pendant that Rei gave her was around her neck.  
>She really didn't mind that much now of being psychic. However, that didn't<br>mean she liked being psychic. Usagi thought about what she been through this time  
>with the Dark Youmas. She wished she was in Mamoru's arms. A couple of weeks later<br>the doctor came in and spoke to Usagi and her sisters.

"I think you can you can go back home today, however you still need some rest.  
>In about a month or so, if you wish you can return to Tokyo. That is where you<br>live. Also, I give you these shades. That way no one could see your damaged eyes.  
>When you get back to Tokyo, you can have your eyes looked at. I wish you the best<br>of luck."

The surgeon told her.

"Thank you."

Usagi thanked him. The surgeon gave Usagi a pair of shades that was pink and had very  
>dark lenses. Usagi couldn't see the shades well, but she didn't care what color they<br>were, however she liked pink anyway so it didn't bother her. Nissha and Taiyo helped  
>Usagi get dressed again and a nurse brought a wheelchair. Nissha and Taiyo helped<br>Usagi to the wheelchair and Usagi sat in it. And the nurse brought Usagi to where  
>Amanda's vehicle was parked and Nissha and Taiyo helped Usagi in the car. Nissha<br>went back in and brought out all the stuff that Usagi had. They returned home.  
>After about a month of being back home. Nissha contacted Rei and told them that they<br>would be returning to Tokyo. A few days after that Nissha and Taiyo went down to San  
>Francisco with Amanda and Andrea. Kuraiko stayed with Usagi. With the help of Ami and<br>Setsuna, they were able to create an authentic looking passport for Kuraiko to come  
>to Tokyo to learn from the other Senshi. Nissha and Taiyo got their tickets for themselves<br>and Usagi too as well as Kuraiko. All was set. Another month went by and it was time.  
>They saw Julia Gunshi one more time and she spoke.<p>

"My daughters and Kuraiko. I am sorry for all the trouble I have put you through. And  
>Usagi please find in your heart to forgive your mother for causing you to destroy your<br>Solar Talisman. This is not the end for you and your sisters being Sun Soldiers. I have  
>an envelope in the top drawer here in the lab. Take it with you. After you face the<br>enemy and meet the enemy who has the same power as you, open that envelope. Also I have  
>made new communicators for you three. They can not only communicate with each of you, but<br>they also have an hologram of me build it. Please pick them up and put them on your  
>wrists. Usagi please forgive your mother. Now, you have friends in Tokyo that are waiting<br>for you. Go now my daughters. I will always be close to you whenever you need me."

The hologram of Julia Gunshi told them and Nissha went and opened the drawer in the lab and  
>picked up a big sealed white envelope and they also picked up their new communicators.<br>Not long after that, Nissha spoke up.

"Before we leave town... there's one thing we need to do."

Nissha spoke. Taiyo understood. Amanda and Andrea along with Kuraiko went to the cemetery  
>and for the last time visited the grave of their parents. Usagi stood in between Nissha<br>and Taiyo and they held on to her and Nissha spoke.

"Mother and father, are time here is almost done. The town is back to normal and our time  
>to leave has come. Thank you for everything. You will always be in our hearts."<p>

Nissha spoke as she stared at the two grave stones.

"Mother and father. We will keep our sister Usagi safe don't you worry."

Taiyo spoke up. Then Nissha spoke to Usagi.

"Please say something Usagi. This is the last time we will be here."

Nissha spoke to Usagi. Now Usagi didn't hate her mother for causing her to  
>destroy her Solar Talisman. Usagi spoke.<p>

"Mother, I forgive you. I can't hate anyone. My life has gotten very interesting  
>since I first met Nissha and Taiyo. I don't know what the future holds for me.<br>However, i know I am in good hands. rest assured of that. May you rest in peace...  
>mother... father..."<p>

Usagi spoke. Usagi wished she could cry, but she couldn't at the moment. The  
>next morning, Nissha and Taiyo helped Usagi gather her things together. Nissha<br>and Taiyo place Luna and Corona in their cat carriers and they placed all their  
>belongings in the car of Andrea. They left for San Francisco. They arrived at<br>the airport. They checked in their luggage. And they waited for departure.  
>Then the time came and to board the plane. Amanda spoke first.<p>

"Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi... it was good having you for awhile. And Kuraiko,  
>it was good also to have met you too. Usagi please listen to Nissha and Taiyo.<br>They will help you when you need it most. Luna and Corona, please take care of  
>them."<p>

Amanda spoke.

"Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo, and Kuraiko. Have a safe trip and I hope all goes well with you."

Andrea spoke to them. Then they heard the announcement for their flight.

"We better go. Come Usagi."

Nissha told Usagi. Nissha and Taiyo escorted Usagi to the terminal and Kuraiko  
>followed along. Kuraiko and Taiyo each carried one of the cat carriers. They gave<br>their luggage to the lady at the counter along with the cat carriers. Nissha  
>and Taiyo arranged for Usagi to be put in a wheel chair since she couldn't see well.<br>Nissha and Taiyo helped in the wheel chair and an attendant wheeled Usagi in the  
>plane and with Nissha, Taiyo, and Kuraiko right behind. They boarded the plane and<br>the attendant helped Usagi into her seat.

"Thank you."

Usagi told the attendant.

"You're welcome. You sisters seem to care for you very much."

The attendant told Usagi.

"I know."

Usagi replied. The attendant left Usagi in her seat. Hers was next to the window.  
>She couldn't see out the window even if she wanted to. Nissha and Taiyo joined and<br>sat next to her. Kuraiko sat on the other side of the isle. Nissha put their carry  
>on belongings in the overhead compartment. Then Nissha buckled in Usagi and herself.<br>Taiyo and Kuraiko buckled in. After about fifteen minutes the plane left the  
>terminal. And about the space of another fifteen minutes, they were in the air. After<br>several hours, the place descended on Tokyo at the International Airport. And there  
>all the Senshi, Artemis and Cronos, and Usagi's adoptive family, the Tsukino's.<br>Even Mamoru Chiba was there. The plane arrived at the terminal. An attendant brought  
>a wheel chair to the terminal and waited. Then the attendant went in the place and brought<br>Usagi out and right behind them was Nissha, Taiyo, and Kuraiko. The attendant brought  
>Usagi to all her friends. Nissha and Taiyo go the luggage and the cat carriers. Nissha<br>and Taiyo returned with Luna and Corona. Then they returned where everyone else were  
>waiting. Rei spoke.<p>

"Welcome back Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo, and most of all, welcome to Tokyo Kuraiko."

Rei greeted them all.

"Welcome back, Usako!"

Mamoru greeted her.

"Mamo-Chan."

Usagi spoke in a soft tone.

"Welcome back Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo... oh and you too Kuraiko."

Ikuko greeted them all. They all planned a celebration of the Gunshi  
>Triplet's return and also for Kuraiko coming to Tokyo for the first<br>time. However, They would also be there for Usagi for the surgery for  
>the repair of her eyes. Usagi was in the best of hands... her sisters<br>and her friends... a celebration awaited the Sun Soldiers and Kuraiko.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: A celebration is underway at Nissha  
>and Taiyo's apartment and later on Usagi undergoes an operation to<br>repair the damage to her eyes. Will Usagi see again? The final episode  
>of Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery is:<p>

Epilogue: "Support Usagi In Her Time of Need! Usagi's Miracle Surgery!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 07/11/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
>Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own<p> 


	31. Epilogue: Usagi's Miracle Surgery!

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: Usagi had to destroy her Solar  
>Talisman in order to defeat the Dark King. However, will Usagi be<br>blinded forever, or is there hope for Usagi? Stay there and find out!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
>Epilogue: "Support Usagi In Her Time of Need! Usagi's Miracle Surgery!"<br>By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
>Rated: PG-13<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
>'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',<br>'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
>'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'<br>'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
>please go back and read them! They will make sense!<br>This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
>Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!<p>

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

NOTES: This makes the first time in the 'Sailor Moon Solar' Saga  
>that there is an epilogue. I thought it was good since it would make<br>chapter 30 too long, so I decided to do an epilogue, enjoy.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was right after Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo, and Kuraiko got back  
>from Forestville, California. Nissha and Taiyo took their luggage<br>to their room and Usagi was led to the sofa by Mamoru.

"Here... Usako sit."

He told her in a soft tone. Usagi remained silent. There was nothing  
>really to talk about. Luna hopped on to Usagi's lap and Usagi massaged<br>Luna with her fingers. Luna purred. Usagi trusted Luna more these days  
>than in the beginning. Usagi replayed at the same time all the awakening<br>visions to see if they made anymore sense now then when she first had them.  
>However, Usagi had no real answers just like when she first had them. Then<br>Usagi snapped out of her trance to hear Naru trying to talk to her.

"Usagi, are you okay? Had a vision?"

Naru asked trying to get her attention. Usagi tried to figure out exactly  
>where Naru was and then she responded.<p>

"Oh, Naru-Chan. How have you been? No I haven't hadn't any new visions.  
>I just been replaying the awakening visions trying to make sense of them."<p>

Usagi answered.

"I see. I have been just fine. I have been spending time with Umino lately  
>these days since you had been gone. Well, Usagi I am glad you're back where<br>you belong. I am sorry that your vacation didn't end up like you wanted it to.  
>I am just glad you're back."<p>

Naru told her. Then Naru went back to where Ami was.

"How is she?"

Ami asked.

"She is okay. She seems to be taking her eye problem very well."

Naru stated.

"She will recover."

Ami stated. Rei walked over to Usagi and sat down near her and spoke.

"Usagi, have you discovered anything from those awakening visions you  
>had months ago?"<p>

Rei asked.

"I haven't discovered anything new Rei."

Usagi announced. Then about ten minutes later, Naru spoke up.

"Everyone, we are glad that Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi have returned to us  
>safe and sound. Not only that, I welcome Kuraiko to Tokyo. Kuraiko once<br>with the Dark Youmas, but after Usagi had been taken by her. Kuraiko switched  
>sides once she saw what she was doing was wrong. Then she dedicated herself<br>to help Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo against the Dark Youmas. Kuraiko we welcome  
>you here to Tokyo. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru all have agreed that<br>you should stay with them."

Naru spoke to Nissha, Taiyo, Usagi, and to Kuraiko. This would be a new adjustment  
>for Kuraiko since she was new to Tokyo. That night. Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo were<br>back in their apartment. Usagi sat on the couch not really doing anything. She  
>really had nothing to discuss about. Usagi's life would get only more difficult<br>in the near future. She trusted more in her sisters than her luck.

"Usagi, you sure have been quiet lately. You are not having another vision... are  
>you?"<p>

Nissha asked.

"I haven't had no visions Nissha. I just thinking of our times in Forestville."

Usagi answered.

"I see. I am sorry that our time in Forestville wasn't relaxing. I will make it  
>up to you in the future."<p>

Nissha commented.

"Actually Nissha, besides the hardships there... I enjoyed being there. I told you  
>where you and Taiyo are there I wish to be as well. Have you forgotten that?"<p>

Usagi reminded Nissha about Usagi's desire to be near them.

"I remember. That is what you said to the judge when you changed your last name."

Nissha thought back.

"That's right. And I meant it too."

Usagi added. About a week later, Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi went to the doctor.  
>This doctor was the Tsukino Family doctor. It had been ages since she was<br>there last. The doctor's name was Himeko Takeuchi. She spoke to Usagi.

"Hello Usagi. it's been quite awhile since I seen you last. How may I help you  
>today?"<p>

Himeko asked. Usagi took off her shades and Himeko saw Usagi's eyes. The doctor  
>looked shocked when she saw the condition to Usagi's eyes.<p>

"How in the world did your eyes get this bad?"

The doctor asked. Usagi thought up a good excuse without revealing that she was  
>Solar Sailor Moon and Usagi spoke.<p>

"I got attacked by a monster in Forestville, California and my eyes got damaged  
>in the attack."<p>

Usagi explained. That wasn't the truth exactly, but she hoped the doctor would  
>buy the story.<p>

"I see. Who are they with you?"

The doctor asked.

"Them? Oh, they are my sisters... Nissha and Taiyo. I have been living with them  
>for some time now."<p>

Usagi explained again.

"I thought that your mother Ikuko and your father Kenji and your brother Shingo was  
>your real family?"<p>

She asked.

"No. I was adopted. Ikuko, Kenji, and Shingo are still my family. However, I can't  
>leave Nissha and Taiyo."<p>

Usagi explained again.

"I see. Well. Let me look at your eyes closely."

Himeko told her and used an eye instrument to see exactly how much damage Usagi had.  
>Then the doctor spoke again.<p>

"I can't do anything for you. However, I can refer you to an Eye Specialist. Her  
>name is Naoko Takayashi. She's the best Eye Doctor. If anyone can help you, she<br>can. I will have the receptionist set up an referral and you will be notified  
>by phone."<p>

The doctor told her as she handed a slip of paper to Nissha.

"Please give that to the receptionist. The receptionist will do the rest."

Himeko told her.

"Thank you."

Usagi answered and she thanked the doctor. Nissha and Taiyo led Usagi to the  
>front desk.<p>

"Here."

Nissha handed the paper to the receptionist. The receptionist took the paper.

"Thank you. I'll take care of it. You will receive a call when the appointment  
>is set up."<p>

The receptionist told them and then Nissha and Taiyo led Usagi outside and  
>they went to the Game Crown Arcade to relax for awhile. Motoki came up.<p>

"Hey Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo. Usagi, why the shades? It isn't sunny in here."

Motoki greeted them and then asked about Usagi wearing shades.

"I damaged my eyes a bit. I have to keep the shades on so people don't see my  
>eyes."<p>

Usagi explained.

"I see. Anyway, what do you want to eat or drink?"

Motoki asked.

"I will have a burger, fries, and a shake."

Nissha replied.

"I will have a salad, a blueberry muffin, and a diet pepsi, please."

Taiyo replied.

"I will have a apple muffin, an orange, and milkshake, please."

Usagi answered.

"Very well girls. I will return in a moment."

Motoki answered and then Motoki went to send the order in. Not long  
>later, he brought their food.<p>

"Enjoy."

Motoki told them and he walked away. The three triplets ate their meal  
>and returned home. A week later, they received a phone call. Nissha answered.<p>

"Hello, Nissha here."

Nissha answered.

"I am the receptionist for Naoko Takayashi. Please tell, Usagi that an  
>appointment two days from day at 2:30 PM."<p>

The receptionist told Nissha.

"I will let her know."

Nissha told the lady on the other end. Then Nissha hung up the phone and then  
>she talked to Taiyo and Corona.<p>

"She has an appointment two days from now at 2:30 P.M."

Nissha explained. Usagi took a nap and Luna went with her. Luna didn't want  
>to leave Usagi alone. Taiyo spoke up and answered.<p>

"Do you think that eye doctor can help Usagi see better again?"

Taiyo asked.

"Don't know Taiyo. I hope so."

Nissha replied. She was uncertain at that point. About an hour later,  
>Usagi woke up and Luna helped Usagi back into the living room by telling<br>where to walk. Then Nissha saw Usagi and helped her to the couch. Usagi  
>sat next to Taiyo. Then Nissha spoke up.<p>

"Usagi, you have an appointment two days from today at 2:30 P.M."

Nissha explained to Usagi.

"Okay."

Usagi answered. Nissha sat down next to Usagi and then she spoke.

"we will help you through this. You know that, right?"

Nissha asked her.

"Yes, I know. Thank you."

Usagi thanked her. Two days later, Mamoru drove Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi to Usagi's  
>eye appointment. They all went inside. Nissha led Usagi to the front desk. Nissha<br>spoke up.

"This is Usagi. She's here for her appointment."

Nissha spoke for Usagi.

"Very well."

The receptionist answered. She got some paperwork and handed them to Nissha and  
>she spoke again.<p>

"This has to be filled out and when you're done, please bring it back to me."

The receptionist told Nissha. Nissha sat in a chair and filled it out for Usagi.  
>Then Nissha brought it back to the receptionist and Nissha sat down again next to<br>Usagi. Then a moment later a nurse called Usagi back to where rooms where the patients  
>were checked out. The nurse weighed Usagi first. Then she wrote it down and led Usagi,<br>Nissha, and Taiyo into a room. The nurse took Usagi's blood pressure and after a minute  
>or so, wrote it down. Then she spoke.<p>

"The doctor will be in just a moment."

The nurse spoke and she left.

"Are you nervous Usagi?"

Nissha asked.

"A bit."

Usagi replied with a bit of concern in her voice.

"Don't worry. Many people have eye surgeries all the time."

Taiyo tried to assure Usagi. After a few moments, the doctor came in.

"Hello, Usagi? I'm Takayashi, I was told that your eyes got damaged in the  
>United States in a monster attack. Just by looking at your eyes it seems the<br>damage is just on the surface, laser surgery may restore your eyes just as  
>before. However, your eyesight may not be that good. So, you will need glasses.<br>If that is the case, this will be an adjustment for you. Do you wish to go through this?"

Doctor Takayashi asked. She stood five foot seven and had long brown hair. Usagi took  
>a deep breath and spoke.<p>

"I will do it."

Usagi decided. She didn't like the fact she had to go through the surgery.

'Very well. Let's look and see when I can do the surgery..."

Doctor Takayashi spoken again as she looked at her surgery schedule. Then she  
>spoke again.<p>

"How about a week from today, six A.M. sharp? I know that's early, however  
>the surgery will take awhile. Your pre-op will be the day before the surgery<br>at ten A.M. and I will go over the details for the surgery."

Doctor Takayashi told her.

"Okay."

Usagi replied.

"Very well. Here, take this paper up to the front. They will schedule this  
>appointment and everything will be set. Okay?"<p>

Doctor Takayashi told her. Usagi nodded her head.

"I will see you next week."

Doctor Takayashi told her and Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi left the doctor's office  
>and headed back to their apartment. A week passed and Usagi went to her pre-op<br>appointment and she was told that she couldn't have no food or liquids past midnight.  
>Then the day of the surgery and Nissha and Taiyo led Usagi to the area where people<br>had to be checked in for surgeries. Within minutes, the Tsukino's, Ami, Rei, Makoto,  
>Minako, Mamoru, Naru, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Deanna, and Kuraiko all<br>arrived to wish Usagi well. Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo was taken to a prep area  
>and Usagi got ready by taking off the clothes that she was wearing and she had<br>to put on a hospital gown in which, Nissha helped her. Then a nurse came in took  
>Usagi's blood pressure and her temperature. Everything looked normal for Usagi.<br>Then it was time for Usagi to go to the operating room.

"Say your goodbyes. Nissha and Taiyo, you have to wait with the others in the  
>waiting area. We will send out a message when the surgery is complete."<p>

The nurse told them and Nissha spoke.

"Usagi, hang in there. It'll be over before you know it."

Nissha told Usagi.

"That's right, Usagi. It will be over before you know it."

Taiyo told her.

"Thank you."

Usagi replied as she handed her pendant that Rei gave her. She placed it in  
>Nissha's hands.<p>

"Time to go."

The nurse told Usagi. She had Usagi get on a stretcher and she laid down.  
>She was a bit nervous and the nurse wheeled Usagi away and Nissha and Taiyo<br>went to the waiting area. Usagi was wheeled in the operating room and several  
>nurses were there to start an I.V. and prep Usagi to put her to sleep. The<br>specialist that dealt with putting people to sleep. They had Usagi count backwards  
>from ten and before she knew it, she was in a deep sleep. The doctor carefully began<br>the surgery by repairing the damage to Usagi's eyes. Nissha and Taiyo was with everyone  
>else. Nissha was extremely worried. After a few hours, the surgery was successful and<br>Usagi was wheeled to the recovery area. A nurse came out and spoke to everyone.

"She is out of surgery. She is still asleep. Nissha and Taiyo, maybe it will be best  
>for you to come. That way, you will be an encouragement to her."<p>

The nurse told them. Nissha and Taiyo followed the nurse to a small room where Usagi  
>was sleeping. There were patches over Usagi's eyes to keep dirt out and to keep<br>Usagi from opening her eyes. Usagi was still asleep when Nissha and Taiyo came into  
>the room. The nurse spoke to them.<p>

"Be very quiet. She needs rest. You'll know when she wakes up."

The nurse told her. The nurse walked out of the room and Nissha and Taiyo each sat in  
>a chair on each side of the bed. About an hour later, Usagi started to wake up again.<br>Nissha spoke softly to Usagi.

"Usagi, can you hear me?"

Nissha asked quietly. Usagi stirred a bit more and then she spoke.

"Nissha, where am I... what happened...?"

Usagi asked. Her mind was in a fog.

"You're in the hospital. You had surgery on your eyes. There's patches on  
>your eyes. They need to remain on for now."<p>

Nissha explained.

"I see. Where's Taiyo?"

Usagi asked.

"I am here. I am on the other side."

Taiyo answered.

"Usagi, rest now. get some rest."

Nissha told her. The staff had Usagi stay in the hospital for a couple of days  
>and then she was discharged. Then another week had gone by and Doctor Takayashi<br>saw Usagi again and she removed the patches from Usagi's eyes. She smiled.

"Ah, your eyes look almost normal again. Can you see me?"

The doctor asked. Usagi tried to look at the doctor and she spoke.

"My vision is a bit fuzzy."

Usagi answered.

"Then come with me. We will try to see what type of glasses you will need."

The doctor told her. Nissha helped Usagi so she wouldn't stumble.

"Now Usagi try these lenses here. I will put a lens up and tell me if  
>you can see the words clearly."<p>

The doctor told her.

"Very well."

Usagi answered. The doctor brought the first lens. It didn't do anything  
>for Usagi. The doctor brought up the next lens. Usagi could see a bit<br>better. The doctor brought up the third lens. Usagi could see a lot better.  
>However, it wasn't good enough. The doctor brought up the next lens and<br>Usagi spoke.

"That's it! I can see you clearly!"

Usagi exclaimed.

"Very well. That isn't our highest magnification, however let get you  
>some glasses."<p>

The doctor told her. She took Usagi to where there were lots of glasses.  
>And she spoke again.<p>

"Usagi, here is all the glasses for your magnification. There are different  
>verities. Please pick one."<p>

The doctor told her. Nissha looked at the glasses for Usagi and Nissha  
>spoke.<p>

"That pair."

Nissha answered.

"Oh, a pink pair with yellow Crescent Moons... very well. I will have  
>these glasses taken and have frames made. It will take only an hour to<br>make."

The doctor told them. The doctor took the glasses and had the frames  
>made. Nissha and Taiyo took Usagi and sat in the waiting room. Then<br>an hour later, the doctor came out and brought the glasses out and she  
>spoke.<p>

"Here they are. Try them on."

The doctor told her. She handed the glasses to Usagi. Usagi tried  
>the glasses on. She smiled.<p>

"They are perfect."

Usagi squealed.

"Good. Keep them safe. Take care of them. Here is a carrying case.  
>I would like you to come back in a month and I want to see how you<br>are doing. And let your sisters take care of you."

The doctor told her. Usagi nodded that she understood. They scheduled  
>another appointment for a month later. Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi left<br>and went to the Game Crown Arcade. Umino was there talking to Motoki.  
>Umino saw Usagi. He was surprised that Usagi had glasses on.<p>

"Usagi-Chan, why wear glasses?"

Umino asked.

"Because, my eyesight isn't as well as it used to."

Usagi answered.

"I understand. Usagi, it has been ages. Both you and Naru-Chan are  
>too busy these days..."<p>

Umino spoke again. Usagi understood how Umino felt. Usagi  
>spoke up.<p>

"I will give your objections to Naru when I see her next."

Usagi answered. Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi went and sat down.  
>Motoki went to take their order.<p>

"Three chocolate shakes please."

Usagi told him.

"Very well."

Motoki answered and he went and got the shakes and gave the shakes  
>to them and he walked away.<p>

"What will happen now? My Solar Talisman is no more... if another  
>enemy shows up... I can't fight it."<p>

Usagi expressed her concerns.

"Don't worry Usagi. There's a way to restore your powers I am sure  
>of that."<p>

Nissha tried to reassure Usagi.

"Okay."

Usagi agreed. In the distance on top of one of the buildings stood  
>two mysterious Sailor Senshi. Their Sailor Fuku's were of orange.<br>Who were they? Where they good or evil? This a story for another  
>time!<p>

PREVIEW OF NEXT SERIES:

A stranger comes to the Hikawa Shrine looking for Nissha, Taiyo,  
>and Usagi. She has enlisted them into the Solar Ninja Academy.<br>However, She tests them to see if they are worthy by probing  
>each of them. Nissha and Taiyo aren't hiding anything, however<br>Usagi is holding back on a big secret? What is it? The next  
>series is:<p>

SAILOR MOON SOLAR V: NINJA WARRIORS

BE THERE!

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar V: Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi encounter two  
>strange Sailor Senshi who claim they are the 'Ninja Warriors' and a battle<br>begins! The Sailor Senshi take Usagi away to a safe place. Nissha and Taiyo  
>are defeated and later on at the Hikawa Shrine, a strange woman appears to<br>enlist them into the Solar Ninja Academy. However, before they can join  
>they must be tested. Will Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi pass this test? The next<br>episode of Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors is:

"Usagi's Big Secret Uncovered! The Evil Ninja Warriors Appears!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 07/24/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
>Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own<p> 


End file.
